My Roommate
by Rinoa-sa
Summary: What will happen if Rinoa is Squall's new roommate, will Squall accept this unusual situation! SquallRinoa. Please read and review.
1. Welcome to Balamb

WARNING: this is my first attempt to write anything EVER, and English is my second language and am awfully bad at it. So I'm sorry if you had a hard time reading it.

Hi, I decided to try and update some of my old chapters, before trying to add any new ones... so here goes nothing :P

* * *

Introduction:

my fiction take place one year before the real FF8 start, and everything is changed. When Rinoa was 15 she joined Galbadia Garden in a useless attempt to get away from her father, but then she realized it just a 2 hours drive from Diling city to Galbadia Garden. So she transferred herself to Balamb Garden.

My Roommate

Chapter 1

I ran fast through the hallways of my new home, home? I thought to myself, is it? really? only one place lived up to that name so far... don't know if Balamb Garden will be as welcoming as Galbadia, overall I was happy but I felt more scared... in one way I'll get rid of that Caraway guy and his continuous disapproval of me...and that's great. But on the other hand I'm losing the only home I ever know. That's how I've always felt about Galbadia Garden. The only place where I belong.

How is my life going to be here? Will I find any friends? Will I be happy??? ... Those thoughts crossed my mind while I was waiting for the elevator to arrive ... as soon as it did I stepped in and before I could push the 3rd floor button... a boy joined me. I didn't have a good look at him ... but he had dark hair and a serious face, he was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of leather pants, looked kinda cool. Then I thought ... if I want friends here, I should start talking.

"Hi!"

"........" No response on his end, but that didn't stop me from continuing.

"I'm Rinoa Heartilly; I was transferred from Galbadia Garden to here"

"........" He didn't even look at me, he made me really uncomfortable. Wait maybe he's deaf?! I thought to myself… and am being really insensitive to his handicap, what should I do? Maybe I should wave to him I thought to myself and as an idiot I found myself turning to face him and I started to wave and spell the word hello to him slowly.

"H-E-L-LO T-H-E...."

"I can hear you stupid girl, I just choose to ignore you" He looked at me! and said in a real calm tone of voice (WHAT THE! STUPID! ME!!,,, RINOA DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT) so i was preparing myself to give him a piece of my mind.

"hey, y-you—"

At that sec the elevator door opened at the second floor where this guy was going, I guess… just my luck I didn't even had the chance to defend myself against this stupid bully...He looked at me so coldly and said "whatever"... then he gave me his back as he stepped out of the elevator and walked away.

(what a mean and arrogant guy, who the hell does he think he is? Why did I wave? How stupid did I look) I signed as the elevator door closed again… that was really awkward and--- (don't think too much Rinoa just forget it) I thought to myself, so I regained my previous enthusiasm and continuously told myself that I'll make it just fine here.

Soon I was in front of the headmaster's assistant office…I knock on the door. And I heard the word Enter coming from the other side

"Hi I am Rinoa Heartilly, the new transferred student from Galbadia Garden" I introduced myself as soon I entered her office.

"Heartilly, you're late it's all most noon, I think that you know that classes start at 9 a.m."

She said, still examining some papers in front of her.

"I'm so sorry"

"Anyway, here's your computer password, the key-card for your room with your room number on it, the list of the books you need and you're dismissed" she pointed toward some papers on the corner of her desk.

I took what she gave me and headed to the door, another mean one I thought to myself

"Rinoa?" she called me

"Yes?" I turned to face her

"Welcome to Balamb Garden" she said smiling and looking at me, I smiled back at her "happy to be here" I replied, and i really felt it at that moment. I excused myself and left her office. Maybe I'll be okay after all

* * *

Note,

Thanks for reading and please review the first chapter and tell me if I should continue this story or not.

Enjoy!!


	2. Mr. Whatever

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hi!" I smiled as I looked at the girl standing in front of me, she had a name tag, but I couldn't read it as it was covered with her long brown hair.

"Hi" She looked at me then she smiled.

"sorry, couldn't read your name it's--" as I pointed at her tag. "it's Sally" she said after she pushed her hair back.

"hello Sally, nice to meet you" she smiled "most students don't even bother to ask, they call me library girl all the time" she added.

"nice name… sorry to bother you but I need those books, where can I found them?" as i showed her that list that miss Xu had geven me earlier.

"first day??" she asked

"Yes"

"Welcome to our lovely Balamb Garden" (_huh, she seems to be a nice person... note to self Sally added to possible friends list_)

"Thank you" I smiled

"Give me the list; I'll get those books for you, just a sec"

After a minute she gave me some books and I thanked her again as I walked out of the library.

(_Where are the dorms? I've already gone to the infirmary and the cafeteria. It better be this one_) I thought as I entered one of these BIG hallways. (_YES at last.... my room number is--------- 55_) it didn't take me long to found my room.

(_Wow nice room!!_) There was a big table and two computers on it, one bathroom and two small rooms (_mine should be this one_) I put my stuff on my new bed and headed out to explore the next room (_hmm this is my roommate room, it's strangely clean!! oh well better have a clean roommate than a messy one!_) then my eyes caught her weapon box, it had a cool looking monster on it. I moved my hands over it (_If the weapon box looked that good, then how good will the weapon be?_).

I walked out of her room and sat next to my new computer; I took the password that Xu gave me and use it to login into the computer. I found my classes time table "oh, that's bad, soooo bad" I said when I looked at it "I'm a half hour late to my first Magic class" I don't think it will do me good to be late on my first instructor Quistis Trepe's class "I think it's a good idea to start running" i told myself before i got up.

so i found myself now running out of the dormitory (_but where the classroom is? Hmmm yes, the mean guy, he was going to the 2ed floor. Maybe the classrooms are there_) I headed fast to the 2ed floor.

I knocked on the first door I saw and I opened it slowly "sorry for the interruption miss but is this the magic classroom?" I asked in a nervous voice.

"yes, it is" instructor Trepe replied.

"Good morning, I'm Rinoa Heartilly the new transferred student from Galbadia Garden… may I enter?"

"Well, Rinoa you're late" I looked to the source of the voice. There stood instructor Trepe, she looks so young for an instructor she is probably my age and she was beautiful too. She's tall well dressed, had blue eyes, bland long hair and a very light skin color.

"I'm so sorry, but the train to Balamb had some trouble an-" I tried to explain

"Okay it you first day" she told me then she looked to the rest of the class and said " class this is Rinoa Heartilly she is transferred from Galbadia Garden please make her feel welcomed. And help her if she needed any help"

She looked at me again "Rinoa you can set there" she Pointed to an empty desk in the back of the classroom.

I walked nervously, everyone was looking at me... when I was there I was surprised that the whatever guy is setting next to me. (_It's going to be a long year next to him_).

The instructor cut my thoughts by saying something, so I gave her my attention "everybody login to your computers accounts and download the file from this link" she pointed at something on the board... I did as she says.

"Now open the file with this password" (_huh, everything here goes with a password!!_) "You all have 30 minutes to answer the exam" (_EXAM!!! where did that come from??_)

"Instructor, I didn't know that we're having an exam!!" I said loud after I stood up.

"Well, I believe that I send you a small note about this exam with your class time table a week ago miss Heartilly " she looked at me folding her arms and raising her eyebrow. (_my first class and I managed to my make myself look like a lazy student already, good job Rinoa!_)

"But last week I was in Timber and-" I tried to explain but she cut me off again.

"I am sorry, try to answer the exam; it's not a hard one"

"O-k-a--y" I sat down annoyed by her words, and the fact that I don't have my friend Irvine sitting next to me… never had to study hard thanks to his great cheating skills.

After 25 minuets....

(_Okay I managed answer all of the questions except this Double stuff, what is this??...Think, Rinoa Think …. Double, Double I don't remember anything named Double… should I guess maybe you can double something with it?_) i hit my head dismissing the obviously stupid answer (_if I only had and 'could use' a stop spell… now that an easy question, why did she put it instead?!_) I thought as I looked around to the students near me. (_Maybe I should cheat.... well I only have him_) I looked at the mean guy..."hey, hey what is the answer for the Double question?" I whispered to him... but as I expected he didn't look at me

"Hey, you pleaseeeee"

"……"

"Hey, Quistis told you to help me if I needed something" (_oh no, he is useless_).

"Time out, everybody save your answers with your full name in the same link" at that point I gave up and was about to save my answer blank.

"A Double spell allows its target to cast two of the same spell in one turn" I heard someone whisper, and I realized it was the whatever guy...I looked at him and smiled… "The link will be open only for one minute then it will automatically close and it will not take any other answers so hurry up" Quistis said. I wrote down the answer happily and saved it fast.

"Class don't forget to Write the element magic report, and have a nice weekend" she said then she walked out of the classroom

I saw the whatever guy walking out of the classroom, so I walked after him

"Hey, Mr. whatever thanks for your help" I smiled. He turned around and looked at me for the first time I saw his face clearly. He had the most beautiful gray eyes I've ever seen, but sadly they were emotionless. I felt like I was looking into a dead soul, it made me feel sad inside.

He gave me his back again and walked away, and then I heard him say "its squall".

I smiled knowing in my heart that I made a small victory, as I watch him walk away for the second time today (_cute name, like his owner_) I hit my head again for thinking that about him… (_he is still Mr. meanie,,, cute meanie I guess_)

* * *

Please review this chapter and thanks for reading it^^

I want to thank Rinoa.J and dhany who reviewed my first chapter, Thanks guys^^


	3. New Friends

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter 3

(_Now I should go to my room, unpack my luggage, meet my roommate, organize my stuff--_) my thoughts were cut by the cry of hunger that came from my empty stomach. (_I guess I could go to the cafeteria first)_ I change my direction to cafeteria.

"I'll take one hotdog and an orange juice, please" I told the cafeteria lady

"It will be 5 Gils"

I gave her the money and took my meal. I found an empty table so I sat on it and started eating.

Then I heard someone saying "Is this seat taken?" I look to that person standing near me; she had a big smile on her innocent baby-likeface, cheerful green eyes and a brown short hair.

"No, please make yourself comfortable"

"You're Rinoa Heartilly right? She said after she sat down.

"Yes" I answered

"Hi I'm Selphie Tilmitt, I was in your Magic class today"

"Oh Hi pleased to meet you" I smiled

I notice the she was holding a book in her hands, which she opened and started to read from as soon as she sat down. (_So she is the smart kind_) I thought

"So you like to study at the first day of the weekend?" I asked her.

"Huh??!!!.... Ohhh no, no" She really seemed to be confused at first then she laughed, now I was the confused one.

"am not studying, am try to get someone's attention. You see there is a very smart guy who I really, really like… and all of his friends are book worms just like him"

"Is he here now??" I asked (_Now this is much better!_)

"He is standing near the exit with his friends, but don't look directly at him" while her head still directed at me she point with her eyes at the target.

I throw my pen to the floor and while trying to pick it up I turned my head and stole a look at him "he is handsome" I said

"Isn't he" she said. Then we giggled, it was nice talking about cute boys, something that I missed while I was at Galbadia Garden,,, actually quite the opposite, as I think about it. Since most of my friends were boys I was often talked to about girls, especially when it comes to lover boy Irvine.

"So if you like him so much why don't you go to him and tell him that?"

"No way, are you crazy?!"

"Why not?" I replied

"It's embarrassing an-and I'm the girl, he is the boy he should come to me" she said trying to explain her previous statement

"Who put that rule?!!!!" (_yes Rinoa you are doing great_)

"I don't know….w-what if he turned me down or even laughed at me? or even worse what if her throw his book at my face?"

"Trust me you're so beautiful, he will be gay if he turned you down" I said in a very confidant tone of voice.

"You think?" she asked.

"Yes, now go there and tell him hey boy I like you… and be confident" I said before I pushed her up from the chair.

I saw her as she walked over to him,,, by this time I started to doubt my advice (_Rinoa what the—really hey BOY I LIKE YOU?!! What a stupid thing to say? What if he really turn her down? No more cute boys talks for you_!!) I rubbed my forehead and I looked up toward the poor girl I saw her talking to him while her hands were interlocking behind her back and slowly shifting her weight from side to side, I didn't hear anything but the smile she had after he talked to her told me the good news. I was relieved.

"Didn't I tell you?" I told a very happy Selphie when she returned back.

"YES, he said that he like me too and he asked me if I can go out with him tomorrow night on a date" Selphie said

I laughed happily for her "what did you say?"

"Of course, yes"

"you see selphie, that how it's done. when you see something you like, you should take it" I said smiling (_don't overdo it please, just shut up!)_

Then an angry boy came over and sat with us.

"Hi Zell, whats up with you? Why are you angry?" Selphie said.

"They're sold out again, no hotdogs for me today" Zell said while following my hand as it took the last pit of my delicious hotdog to my mouth, he seemed really disappointed.

"Don't be sad, there is always tomorrow" Selphie said while looking at me and trying to hold her laugh.

"Oh well you're right" then he looked at me and smiled "I see you're with Rinoa, you're fast" (_Wow am famous here!!_)

"Sorry Rinoa, this is my best friend Zell Dincht" I looked at him ….he had blond hair, green eyes and a very cool-looking tattoo on the right side of his face.

"Zell this is my new best friend Rinoa Heartilly" (_that word kind of surprised me -Best Friend- But I really liked it_)

We shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"Guys, I'm going to the library, care to come a long" Zell asked us, but before I could answer Selphie did.

"No, we're going shopping" (_we are??!_) "Cause I've a date tomorrow night" Selphie contained.

Zell laughed really loud "you finally threw your wicked net on that poor smart boy" Zell said

"Hey, first don't call him that, he has a name ya' know… second he asked me out" said an angry Selphie while giving him a mild punch to the shoulder.

"Hey I was kidding don't get mad at me, and don't hit me with your tiny little hands, it still hurts" rubbing his arm, where Selphie had hit him.

"Okay…. See you later girls" Zell got up from his chair.

"But you didn't eat anything, Zell" I said, since he was just about to cry cause there wasn't anymore hotdogs.

"Nah I'm not hungry" said Zell then he ran his way out of the cafeteria.

"Strange, a minute age he was angry about hotdogs and now his going to the library??!"

"Zell like two things; hotdogs and going to the library"

"But he doesn't seem like a reading person"

"He goes there only because he likes a girl who works there, I think her name is Sally or something"

"Ohh" I nodded my head

"Hmm….Rinoa, wanna go shopping with me??"

"Well, I've-"

"Please, please" she looked at me with her big eyes while putting her palms together (_what the hell, why not?_)

"Okay, my stuff can wait" I said

"Yoo-hoo, you're the best"

Then we left the cafeteria heading to Balamb city.

"Waaaaaahhh" (_oh I'm really tired_) I thought as I was heading to my room… (_It have been a long day… Selphie bought a beautiful dress. She will shock him for sure_).

I arrived at my room and notice the my roommate is not there (_well I guess I'll meet her tomorrow_)…I threw myself on the bed fast looking for some rest (_Selphie is a good person and Zell seems like a good person too, maybe I don't need to worry about being happy here, cause am already are…_)was the last thought on my mind before I surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Everybody please Review the chapter and thanks for reading it^^


	4. Pain, Love and ……Cards!!

My Roommate and Me

* * *

Chapter 4

Its Saturday 7 p.m. my second day at Balamb Garden is about to end. Selphie went on her date half an hour age and it's starting to get really bored. When I woke up this morning I did some work on my room and made it more comfortable for me. But I didn't have the chances to meet my roommate, yet. After that I went to Selphie's room. We talked for a while I told about me, my father, and my days at Galbadia Garden.

Then she told me more about herself,,, I was surprised to know that such a happy and a cheerful person was raised in an orphanage. And here I was thinking that my life sucked! (you're _such I drama queen, Rinoa_!)

I felt closer to her although I just met her yesterday, then I helped her get ready for her BIG date.

and here I am walking like a lost ghost in the halls of Balamb Garden. I don't know where to go or what to do… first I thought maybe I could write Quistis's report and get it off my back, but then again it's more boring than doing nothing.

As I walked near the cafeteria I remembered Zell (_Yes, where is he?_). I entered the cafeteria and saw him playing card with a guy, so I came close to him and stood behind him as he played. I was never good at triple triad. I only have 7 Lv1 cards, 4 Lv2 cards and 2 Lv3 cards. No bosses or GFs or characters cards.

I remember having my mother's card; dad lost it in a game with mom. I remember that I've always love her card not only because it was a strong one but she looked so gorgeous in it with that unique smile on her lovely face. She gave me that card in my 8th birthday it was the best gift I ever had until she died the next day (_that word always did something to my heart, every time I hear it I feel my heart melting…just like I've a dead heart in my living body_). I hated that card I couldn't look at it. I don't know why… I didn't treasure the card like I treasure her wedding ring. That card always remained me of the last day I spent with her…in the end dad took the card from me. When I remembered those painful memories I was going to cry at that minute… but then why? I've been crying for five years after her death…it never did me good, mom never came back and dad never changed… by time I realized that. And one day I just stopped crying. After that Thing started to change, the way I looked to life and the people around me… I started to love living again…

"Yahooooooo" I heard someone screaming I looked around to see it was Zell. I looked closer and realized that he won Quistis Trepe's card...

"Congratulation, Zell" I told him

"Thanks Rinoa, I've been trying to get this card for a week… ya' know it a very rare one"

"I gauss you deserve it" I looked to the other guy he was REALLY crying over Quistis card, I felt sorry for him… or maybe am just over sensitive today.

Zell get up and said "Bye now I'm going to the library"

"Bye!!"…."Okay who wants to play card with me" (_memories belong to the past… they should stay there_) I thought before I smiled…

I played card for 3 hours… well I won some and lost some it was fun. I walked near the library (_maybe I should get a romantic novel_) I always liked those. I entered the library and saw Zell talking to Sally THE library girl (_how cute,, they seem to like each other_) in a corner of the library…this is so cute the way she blush every time he look at her and how he is so nerves around her. I want to be in love!

"Rinoa, what are you doing there?" I heard Sally ask.

"Huh…I-I was looking for a love story" (_I wasn't spying on you guys…honestly!!_)

"You'll find them in the back" she said

"Thank you" (_that was embarrassing_) I thought as I walked away from them.

(_This look like a good one_) it had the title (_The Sorceress and Her Knight_) I took it and left the library… after I showed it to Sally.

I went to my room and started to read the first chapter… the story was about the commander of SeeD who was in love with the Sorceress. Who he should have killed instead of loved and protected… (_Sad and sweet_)... I was enjoying the story but I fall asleep while reading chapter no.3. I dreamed that I was the beautiful Sorceress who was waiting for her knight in the flower field… I knew that he would come as he promised me I felt happy as I heard someone walking close to me. I knew in my heart that it was my beloved knight. I closed my eyes and ran fast to him; he welcomed me in his arms. He hugged me tightly and i could feel safe and secure in his warm arms.

then i felt him reaching down (_cause he's really tall, the way i like them^^_) and kiss me softly. I opened my eyes to look at his handsome face…he was the cutest knight ever, he looked just like---------Squall…."SQUALL" I cried his name as I woke up from my supposed to be a romantic dream… (_Now this didn't end right…_am sure it's the combination of wanting to be in love, the romantic novel and the only cute guy i met till now).

Anyway I get up from bed and went to the bathroom. After 25 minute I was dressed and ready to go to Selphie's room. I walked near the studying table when I notice a note. I took it and read it….

To My New Roommate…

Whoever you are, there's some rule you have to fellow if you what to stay in this room….

1- you should always keep your room and the studying table clean.

2- Food or any kinds of soft drinks are not allowed in the room.

3- you're not allowed to enter my room, touch or use any of my items.

4- don't stay in the bathroom more than 20 minute, and makesure that you clean the bathroom after you use it and don't leave any personal items in it.

5- don't talk to me or bother me under any circumstances.

6- always try to stay quiet.

7- and last, don't bring girls to your room after 10 p.m.

Your roommate….End of the note

"Oh really??!!!!" I took a pen and wrote in the bottom of the note… "GO TO HELL" (what a stupid person!)…Then I put the note on the screen of her computer...

I left the room forgetting all about it and headed to Selphie's room. The halls were full of student… it's the weekend everybody is happy, talking, laughing and playing card…. Joy is in the ai-------I hit the floor!!… then I realized that I bumped into someone.

"are you blind or something?!" I heard that someone saying. I left my head and was face to face with…… none other than (_your knight_!) Squall "sorry I was in a hurry, I d-didn't see you" I said, Blushing at the thought of my crazy dream last night

"……. No problem" he said then He gave me his gloved hand to help me get on my feet. When I got up I thanked him "whatever" he answered then he walked away.

(_A really strange person…_)

* * *

Please Review the chapter and thanks for reading it^^

I want to thank everyone who reviewed my fic… Spork, Dangerous Draconian, Rinoa.J, Angelprinczess29, AlBhedDreamer, wolf and Squall's angel.


	5. Nosy Squall!!

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter 5

Squall's POV

It's Sunday my day is full, I thought to myself as I was entering the dormitory and heading toward the sector which housed my room. As I came close I saw a familiar face, oh God it's the little cheater, Rinoa heartilly (_this girl is funny!_) this thought just popped into my mind suddenly. I quickly dismissed the thought as she came close.

(_if she said anything to you don't embarrass her, just reply with least words possible_) but as she came closer to me all smiling and happy I noticed that she didn't see me, she's not even looking in front of her. And there are few steps in her path, which she is completely oblivious to.

If I don't worn her she will definitely fall on her face, so my instinct was to hurry her way. I met up with her just before the steps and was about tell her,,, still not noticing me she tripped and fell forward bumping her head on my chest and fell backward to the ground.

"are you blind or something?!" that came out of my mouth without thinking, she might been hurt and am- Still she should've been more careful and focused.

"sorry I was in a hurry, I d-didn't see you" she said finally looking at me "……. No problem" (_help her up…!!) _without a word I extended my hand to her, her face turned red suddenly maybe she was hurt somewhere (_should I ask her if she's okay?_) she thanked me after she got up.

(_are you okay, Rinoa? Should I take you to the infirmary?_) all are things that I thought to ask her, but all I managed to say was "Whatever" and I walked away.

(_Okay tonight I should level up to Lvl8…and my defense will be 15 and…. hmmm I wonder at what level is she? I think she's at Lvl5 or Lvl6, cause when I bumped into her she fell down fast. She definitely needs training---_) wait a minute, why are you thinking about her (_I'm not thinking, I'm just wondering--_) who cares??!! ….. (_Yes, you're right…who cares?!_)…

Rinoa's POV

I went fast to Selphie's room. I knocked on her door but no one answered (_I guess she's not here_). So I headed to the cafeteria. I found her setting on a table eating breakfast. So I waved to her, she waved back. I grabbed a sandwich and bottled water, and headed her way.

"Good morning" I told her

"Good morning" she had I big miserable face (_Now that's not good_).

"So?" I asked, after taking a sip of water.

"So what?" she answered my question, with a question although am sure she knows what am asking about. Never a good sign.

"So what happened last night?"

"Not much…" then she took a bite of her cheese sandwich.

"was it that bad?"

"yes, he talks too much about himself. I'm the best student here, Cid just love me, I'm going to be a great SeeD, someday I'll be the commander of Balamb garden, I'm the king of the world, blah, blah, blah" she took another bite "he's just so stupid" she continued angrily while chewing the big bite she took…

"Sorry"

"It's all right…I guess it's my fault for liking a guy, only because he looks good" I didn't know what to say at that point I felt a little bit guilty, because I pushed her into asking him out.

"am really sorry again"

"don't think too much about it, even if he had a better personality I wouldn't go out with him again, Rinoa"

"why?" I asked …she paused for a sec and then she smiled "didn't like the way he kissed me" I was surprised

"hey, you little devil you didn't like him but you still kissed him?" she laughed at my comment.

"Rinoa, I had a crush on that guy for some time now, I had to know how it felt to kiss him… and sadly it really sucked" we both laughed.

"Rinoa, I wanted to ask you something"

"What?"

"Do you want to join the Festival Committee with me?"

"Yeah sure" still feeling a little guilty about the book-worm.

"Really!! That's so great" she jumped cheerfully..

"So how many members are there" I asked

"Two, me and you"

"just me and you….That's not nearly enough…. What about Zell?"

"he didn't like the idea, said something about not having much free time"

"I could convince him to join,, bet if Sally joins he'll… where is he now?"

"Where else?"

"The library" we said in one voice.

On our way to library I saw a familiar face near the front gate (_isn't that…?!!.who else in this whole world wear a hat like that and manage to look fashionable at the same time, except him. but What is he doing here?_)

I excused myself, and headed toward him leaving Selphie behind… when he saw me he smiled as usual.

"Hey, Irvine"

"Hi Rinoa… how are you my princess? I really missed you" I glared at him, he knows how much I hate it when he calls me that… "don't call me that"

Then Selphie came up to us…

"Rinoa, won't you introduce me to you handsome boyfriend" she said smiling

"Well Selphie this is Irvine Kinneas, he is one of my FRINEDS, not BOYFRIEND from Galbadia Garden" (_yesterday she needed a big push, now she needs a push back_)

"Hi" she said all smiling and girly all of a sudden, 15 mintues ago she almost chocked eating too fast, while talking about her bad date last night.

"Irvine this is my new friend Selphie Tilmitt" I pointed at her as she offered her hand.

He took his cowboy hat off and kissed Selphie's hand instead of shaking it. She giggled as he did.

"You sure know how to pick beautiful friends Rinoa" he said while winking at my new friend.

"A-n-y-w-a-y, what are you doing here?" I tried to talk slow as to have his attention again as it was fixed on Selphie. Didn't work so I waved my hands near his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" asked again loudly, already knowing his answer.

It worked for like 5 minutes "I missed you so much" he said I gave him the I-don't-believe-you look…which is basically a mean glare.

"I really missed you. You know that I can't live without you" he continued…

"The truth" I said

"Your father sent me here to spy on you" he said fast

"Ohhhh that silly guy… why don't he just leave me alone??"

"But who care about spying? I think I'm going to like it here" he said while looking at Selphie (_poor Selphie_) I thought as I know how this guy really is, not that he is a bad person but if Selphie is the jealous type which am sure she is...she is headed toward pumpy ride

(_This novel is so great, I just LOVE it_) I thought while turning to the next chapter. I've been reading this novel for 3 hours now. After we (_Me and Selphie_) had launch with Irvine, Selphie took him on a tour around Balamb Garden. So I went back to my room to continue reading The Sorceress and Her Knight story. I was enjoying it when my phone rang…

"Hello" as I answered.

"Rinoa, its Selphie"

"Hi Selphie"

"Rinoa you know that today is Sunday?"

"Yes, so?"

"Didn't you forget something?"

"Hmmm no I don't think so"

"We didn't write Quistis's report!!"

"Ohhh I completely forget that, shit"

"Go and start writing, you've10 pages to finish" then she hang up.

(_I better get started_) I went to my computer, login and started to write….

Squall's POV

(_Two more monsters and I'll level to Lv8… but I'm really tired I need to sleep_) I thought before I hit the monster in front of me, sending it to hell.

After I finally leveled up I went to my room. When I entered it I didn't find anyone there. I entered the bathroom to start my fast shower.

And as I said before it was a fast shower so it didn't take long. I dried my hair with a small towel that I took from my room before I entered the bathroom and wrapped bigger one around my waist. I get out of the bathroom heading to my room when something caught my attention. My roommate computer is on! _Why don't I take a fast look maybe I'll know his name_ … (_Yeah, why not. He is not here, anyway_) I was really curious about this always absent roommate, who by the way had the nerve to tell ME to go to hell. In one move I was on his seat being nosy. (_Huh the element magic report. he's in my magic class!!_) I opened the my document folder, searched his files to find something about him. (_The first Sorceress war? … That's good_) I opened the file and went to the last page. There I read (_By: -------------Rinoa Heatilly… okay his name is Rino---_) "RINOA HEATILLY!!!" I screamed loud.

"Yeah, that's my name!!" I heard a familiar female voice behind me (_Now that's can't be good, its Rinoa standing behind me, and am snooping in her computer half naked, great idea Squall!!!_)

Rinoa's POV

After 3 hours of writing I have finally finished 8 pages (_3 hours? I'm slow! ... Anyway I'm so tired. I needed a break_) went to my room lied down my tired body on the bed and closed my eyes… I don't know if I fell asleep or not. I just opened my eyes and when I looked to the clock near me I realized that I was in bed for 30 minutes. I wanted to close my eyes for more rest but a loud voice made me change my mind.

I got up and walked slowly out of my room… there I found someone (_not anyone!! A male one_) setting on my computer and not an ordinary someone it was a guy… a half naked guy.. a half naked sexy guy (_well, you don't see this everyday!!_). I just stood there and crossed my hands on my chest waiting for him to notice me. He was reading some old history report I wrote. Then he said "RINOA HEATILLY" really loud

"Yeah, that's my name" I said smiling… I don't know why but I found the whole thing funny.

He looked at me then jumped fast out of my seat trying so hard to look innocent...

I exploded laughing so hard at him… I couldn't control myself at all.

"What so funny?" said A VERY cute Squall.

"I don't know" and continued laughing…

After a while I stopped. But I couldn't erase the big smile from my face.

"Hi, Squall" I said making his face even blush more…he didn't answer me then I remembered he was wearing only a towel around his waist… it was Squall from my dream wearing a towel 5 feet away from!! (_Now that change everything from funny to embarrassing_). And the air started to be really… odd. I suddenly looked away then I saw a small towel near my computer (_It's properly his_)"uh…I-I think this is yours" I handed the towel to him He took it fast and started walking to his room.

"Squall" I called him.

He looked at me "I think that I can bring girls to my room after 10 p.m., now…right?"

"Whatever" he said before he entered his room.

* * *

Please Review the chapter and thanks for reading it^^


	6. What is This Feeling??!

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter 6

Squall's POV

I woke up early that morning, like every other morning actually. My head was full of stupid embressing memories from last night. (_how could they?… put a girl, not any girl but Rinoa, with me in the same room??_) I got into my usual clothes fast and headed directly to the headmaster's office. I arrived at his assistant office Miss. Xu. I knocked on the door and Entered after I got the permission to.

"Good morning, I'm Squall Leonhert, ID number 10401"

"Yes, how can I help you?" she said without looking at me, busy with meny files in front of her.

"It's about my roommate"

"Did Miss. Heartilly cause you any problems?" she raised her head and looked at me.

"So you know?" I said looking surprised.

"Know what?" she asked (_Did you eat something expired??!! Or are you just crazy?!!_)

"Huh…you know she is A SHE …. And I'm A HE" (_ isn't obvious, can I be more clear than that? you want me to spell it out for you?_)

"I still don't see the problem" (_Oh … so you're just slow!!_)

"How come you put a girl in the men dorms…? And in one room with a guy!! It's against the rules here… hell it's against the rules anywhere!!"

She laughed softly then she looked at me smiling and said "If I put her in another boy's room he will like it… and he will be thanking me right now" (_Is she serious?_)

"Well I don't like it!!" I added folding my arms against my chest and turning my head to the side, trying hard to show my disapproval of this unusual and silly situation.

"Hey I was just kidding" she covered her smiling mouth with one hand then removed it to show her serious face "First, it's a temporary situation because there is no room in the girls' dorms. Secondly, she didn't complain…well until now. And finally, she's the first person to spend three days with you and didn't leave Balamb or committed suicide or even go crazy" (_you got to be kidding me, I don't recall any suicidal attempt from any pervious roommates of mine_)

"Bu-" I tried to talk but she cut me saying, "I'm sorry Mr. Leonhert, but there is nothing that I can do for now…just give me some time to find another room for her…okay?"

I didn't like it one bit…but there was no other way I've to wait. "Whatever" and with that I left her office.

Rinoa's POV

A strong bright light hit my eyes from the window when some stupid person opened the curtains of my room.

"Rinoa, wake up it's passed 9 o'clock" I heard Selphie's voice

"Leeeave meee alone!!" I said as I covered my head with my blanket and gave her my back

"Get up lezzy" I didn't give her any response "Rinoa we're late for class… Quistis will kill us"

"….." maybe if I ignored her for a little bit longer she'll leave.

"don't know about you, but I really don't want to feel the pain of her famous Save the Queen limit break" she added while walking away.

"Quistis?? Instructor?? Oh we're in trouble" I get up quickly not knowing where I'm going or what I was wearing… thank Hyne Selphie stopped me before I entered class with in my pajamas "hey change first" she warned me.

"Good idea" I said looking into my closet for something to wear.

And in minutes we headed out and now we were running fast to the classroom.

"by the way… why are staying at the males dorms" she said while trying to catch her breath as we stood outside of the classroom.

"huh, long story I'll tell you about it later" I said before knocking the door.

and when we entered "Rinoa, Selphie I believe that the class start at 9 a.m. you both are 15 minutes late"

"We're sorry" we said in one voice.

"Okay… Enter the class"

I notice that there were only two empty seats: one next to Irvine and another next to (_none other than_) Squall. I was angry at Selphie cause she took the one next to Irvine and left me with the towel guy… I smiled at the thought of last night.

(_Hmmm maybe I'm not angry with Selphie!_)

The class went fast and kind of odd cause of Squall and his strange behavior today…maybe his is still embarrassed of our small event, last night…not that am not but get over it… I saw you naked (_half_!!) my mind reminded me… I blushed at the thought of him completely naked (_stop it Rinoa focus!!_) I found myself stroking my red cheeks slowly as to dismiss the thought and decrease my blushing.

I dared to look at him, he was glaring at me while I was still stroking my cheeks (I _don't think that he is embarrassed, I think he's just angry with you, rinoa_) he whispered "focus on the class!!" (_am I that obvious?_)

Selphie was talking to me when we're heading to the cafeteria after class …but I didn't know what she was talking about. Well I see her mouth moving but no words are coming out, or maybe no words are coming through to my already full brain. I tried to listen and focus my mind on her but I couldn't. Every time I turned it to Selphie it kept coming back to …. Him. (_Why??_)

But before I could answer my own question Irvine showed up.

"hey, you" he said looking at Selphie. (_am here too!! Not that my mind was 100% present at that moment_)

"Hi Irvy" Selphie said

And with a surprised look I said "hi" (Irvy?! _She just met him yesterday!!_)

"So what's up?" he asked

"Hey would you care to join the Festival Committee?"

"Are you in it?"

"Yes" Selphie replied.

"Of course I'd be glad to"

"Then that will be fun, you me and Rinoa…it's going to be a great year"

And they went on and on like this talking and laughing …about fun time that we'll have together blab blab blab I didn't care that much, couldn't care even if I tried…I was looking for the answer when it suddenly came.

His dark silky hair moving softly up and down by his strong steady steps. His beautiful gray eyes shining in confident. His body moving wonderfully screaming -Hey look at me I'm hot- but in a shy way. Every movement that he made so perfectly symmetrical, it felt like his walk was carefully studied and rehearsed over and over again.

Suddenly the picture slowed down that I could see every single movement of his body. And some slow romantic music started to play in the background… Wow his is sooo yummy the way his hair fall on his face and the way he return it back by moving his leather gloved hand through it easily. I never saw something so beautiful and when he passed me I felt a warm soft wind come through me. Then I heard him calling me "Rinoa" in a low voice…whispering my name "Rinoa" like it was a beautiful song "Rinoa" slowly taking over of my mind, controlling every single thought in it "Rinoa" …. "Rinoa"…"Rinoa"…"RINOA" someone screamed loudly that it was enough to wake me from my daydream… in fact it wasn't a dream it was so real.

"Huh…YES I'm not deaf!!" I answered angrily

"YES, you were a minute ago," said a very mad Irvine.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something"

"Okay do you agree on the Sunday Party?" he asked

"Huh (_what party?!!_)….. Y-yes it's a good idea"

"YOU didn't even listen … well next Sunday we'll organize a party and there will be food, dancing and a band, you can say it's a welcoming party for new student"

"I heard that there is a good band in Balamb and they aren't expensive to hire" Selphie added with excitement

"We need money that's why we need to make tickets to the party…not much maybe 15 Gils per person" Irvine said

"Make it 20" I said, don't know why I said that….just wanted them to think that my mind was present at their conversation.

"Okay … I'll go to Balamb today and talk to the band"

Selphie and me nodded in agreement.

After that I found myself in the History class… the lesson was about Timbar history, in another lifetime I may've been interested,,, maybe even passionate about the suffering that the people of this poor town had endured under the occupation. But right now am on my way (_hopefully_) to become a SeeD, and a teenager whom could not get over her newly felt crush.

I thought for a minute what's going on with me?? Then the memory of Squall passing me crossed my mind making me blush and smile. And when it ends it start again and again and again making me smile even more.

Then I heard the whole class laughing, I looked around to see at whom and found myself in the center of attention….everyone was laughing at ..ME!! I remembered him telling me to focus I wish I listened.

When my eyes started to work normally again I realized that the history instructor is looking at me… in a funny way.

"Well Miss. Heartilly you're strangely happy today… where have you been? Did you just came back from your honeymoon?!" said the instructor.

Everybody exploded laughing including me. I turned my head looking for Selphie who sat next to Irvine in the back seat. But instead of Selphie my eyes landed on him. And the strange thing that he was looking at me…but not a full look. It's like he was stealing a look at me not wanting me to notice him, that's why he change his view direction as soon as he saw me. I turned my head back and tried to focus on the lesson forcing every thought of him out of my mind.

I don't know what time is it. All I know that it's been a long time since I headed to bed... the thing is that I couldn't sleep I just kept thinking about his look at me …and his gray eyes so sadly stealing them from me.

At first it was strange…but then I started to like it. Squall is looking at me!! The only thing that I didn't know was… that I was falling in love so deeply, so fast and so easy…just by a look. I took a notebook and write down my new born feeling in a small poem with the title (Stolen Look) on it…

* * *

This is my favorite Chapter… please tall me what do you think of the Squall passing Rinoa part?? My sister said it's good but my friend didn't like it… she said that it's a little short…what do you think?!

I want to thank dhany, Rinoa.J, wildrinoa, trajik007, Sikari, Squall's angel and AlBhedDreamer.

Squall's angel: here's your 100 Gils… hey wait a minute I always knew it was Squall…give my 100Gils back:P

dhany: thanks for your support :)

Please Review the chapter and thanks for reading it^^


	7. I'm Weak!

This chapter is dedicate to my friend Angel Whisper… I hope you like it and shokran ;)

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter 7

Rinoa's POV

It's Thursday and I'm eating (_is that what I always do?!!_) breakfast with Selphie early that morning.

"Selphie you will never guess who's my roommate?" I said after I drink some of my coffee.

"I completely forgot, the males dorms? You never told me what are you doing there?!!" she said really excited

"you won't believe it I spent three days with him in the same room-"

"you little devil, him? Is he cute did anything happen?" I smiled for the thousand time that week at the thought of him snooping around my computer in a towel.

"Let me finish…" I continued still smiling…

"Okay tell me" she whispered while leaned forward so she can be closer to me.

"I only knew that my roommate is Squall Leonhart two days ago"

"And now you're telling me…. You're a bad friend?"

"am the bad friend? Hey you're the one who is always with Mr. Irvy ignoring me all the time"

She gave me a smile then said "Anyway… so you roommate is the Lone-Wolf"

"Lone Wolf??!!! Tell me more" I asked while leaning closer to her.

"Last year when I first came here I heard so many rumors about him. He's always alone never been seen talking to anyone…he doesn't have any friends… and everyone here call him the Lone Wolf for that. And more… most of the girls here like him but not even one girl could get his attention he's always break their hearts… he's so mean with everyone"

"He's not that bad. In my first day he helped me with the magic exam… I think he is cute" (_VERY cute!!_)

"Don't tell me you like him?"

"Maybe" I looked down at my half eaten muffin.

"Don't, Rinoa he'll break your heart just like he did to all the other girls"

"I'm not like other girls!!"

"Okay I warned you… don't come to me crying when he turns you down"

"I won't" I turned my face away from her angrily.

Nothing was said for a while … until she talked… (_Isn't she great or what?_) I thought smiling as she started

"Hey… are you prepared for the beach training trip today?!!"

"What training trip?" I gave her a confused look.

"Were you paying any attention to Quistis's class yesterday?"

"Quistis class? …Am… I-I was…huh" (_no I was drooling over the sexy lone wolf_)

"You were setting next to Squall" she answered her own question.

"Okay … today in Quistis class we'll go to the beach near Balamb Garden and we'll train on using magic. She told us to bring our weapons today to class"

"It's really sound fun" i added.

"And Squall will be there" she said then winked … "Your lover… the one who you're heart dance for…. You're handsome knight"

"Cut it out" I hit her playfully.

"but really did anything happen between you two? I can't help it… I feel like you're not telling me something" she added in a semi serious tone of voice.

"no—no really nothing!" I couldn't tell her the towel incident, not yet.

"Everybody stands in one line" Quistis told the class.

I was sitting next to Squall in the last seat I didn't get up so he did first and stood in the long line of student (_hey I'm innocent… I didn't do that to look at him or anything… although I like those leather pants on him :p_) … I get up and stood behind him. In a minute I was in front of Quistis "Rinoa here's 3 thunder spells, 3 fire spells and 3 Blizzard spells. Now be careful with them" she said and I nodded.

We headed to the parking lot and we were divided into two gropes. Me, Selphie, Irvin, Zell and Squall were in grope number 2. We rode the blue van. The trip to the beach was quite… Selphie and Irvine were talking and laughing next to them was Squall looking really annoyed by them. He was holding his head with his hands. I was sitting next to Squall and next to me was Zell. He was training …hmm or was he killing bugs?!… I don't know.

Soon we arrived at the beach. Quistis told us that we have five minutes to equip our weapons and get ready for battles. I equipped my Blaster Edge and started to look for Selphie I found her standing with Irvine and Zell talking, I joined them.

"This place look so wonderful… it will make a great place for a picnic, wouldn't it?" Selphie said

"Is that a plan?" Irvine asked

"No we can't… you know we need to work on the Sunday party during the weekend" she replied in a sad face.

"And why should we go on the weekend?"

"Ha?" she looked confused by his statement, actually I was two.

"If my Selphie wants a picnic then she will have a great picnic…just leave it all on me" (_huh… now she's his Selphie!!_)

"Really Irvy?" he nodded happily "Wow you're so great" she jump up and down with joy.

I stood next to Zell then I looked at him in the same time he looked at me… then we said in one voice "don't we have a word in this?"

"We will talk later" Irvine said

Then we heard Quistis saying "Now everyone chose a battle partner… (_Now whom should I choose? ... Who else ;p_)

I wore a shy face and went to him "hey Squall"

"Yes?" he asked not looking at me. Looked really busy playing with his real awesome looking gunblade.

"Care to be my partner?" I asked

"I don't mind…. Whatever you want" he said after a while (_can't I have a conversation with him without hearing this word???!!!_)

The battles started and Quistis was the third character in every two partners… first Selphie and Irvine started and they did well on their first battle. Next it was Zell and some unknown student to me turn… he is really good at using his hands!!

(_Now it's our turn… I'm so nerves_) we walked to Quistis then we entered a battle with two Bite Bugs. "Squall attack the first one" Quistis ordered him. In an eye blink Squall attacked the bug and killed it (_he isn't just hot, he's hot and strong!!_)

"Good, now Rinoa hit the other one fast"

"Okay" I attacked the monster … but unfortunately I missed.

"Rinoa try again and focus more this time" I Aimed at the target and attacked it again to damage it down to 2 pints! (_Only 2 PINTS!!_)

"Rinoa at what level are you?" Quistis asked

"Hmm …4!"

She looked at Squall and said "finish it, Squall" he did.

After the victory music ended (_where did it come from anyway?_) Quistis came to me "can I talk to you for a moment"

"Yes" I answered

"Hmm Rinoa you're weak … I mean really weak. You need training. First try to train on attacking nonliving targets, when you improve your skills try on weak living monsters. Next week I want to see you on Lv6 or Lv7"

I nodded in disappointment.

"Good luck… now you can't continue this turning with us… you can wait in the van"

I slammed the van door with force after I entered (_Oh I want to kick her ass… but wait I can't cause I'm weak …I mean really weak. Stupid instructor what does she knows anyway? I'm not weak I'm ….I'm …. Dameit I'm weak she's right_) I sat somewhere in the van. I unequipped my pinwheeland and threw it away madly. (_Yeah I'm weak… maybe I don't belong in Balamb Garden..._)

In the middle of my stupid thoughts the van door opened to show a cute familiar face to me. He sat down near me taking his usual form…

"So she kicked you out too?"

"Yes…"

"Why? You're a better fighter than her"

"She said I don't need this training… and I don't have a partner anyway"

"Oh"

There was a moment of silence… until he (_Really??!! He can talk?!!_) broke it.

"Look don't get mad at her… it's for your own good" he said

"I know"

"You need training..." (_Would you care to help me?_)

"Yes, y-you're right" (_ask him stupid… it's you chance to get closer to him and be stronger in the same time_)

"Hmm …can I ask you a fever?" (_Yeah hit two birds with one stone_)

"Yes?"

"Huh…hmm w-would you….ha…hmm n-no it's nothing" (_coward!_)

"Are you sure?" (_No please help me with my training!!_)

"Yes" (_Stupid chicken!_)

All that day I was thinking about Quistis's words … it's late at night I should be asleep. Tomorrow I'll start my training… but why wait till tomorrow? Why don't I start now?

I got up from my bed, took my weapon and walked out of my room. (_Maybe he's still awake … I'll ask him_) I went to Squall's door and prepared myself to knock on it (_No … I'll only look stupid_) I lowered my hand and walked to the training center.

I entered it and found two doors …I choose the one on the right side (_Do you realize that this is my first time here… oh this place look really scary_) I walked really slowly through the place.

The monsters didn't wait long and they attacked me…my first battle was with bug-eating plant…as I remember its name was Grat …or something like that. I aimed at it and attacked it … I missed. (_I'll use some of Quistis's magic_) I cost one Blizzard spell on it … and it killed it. "Yeah I killed it…now who wants to die next?" I ran fast so I can enter another battle. And as I wished it happened.

The battle was with three Grats this time … and its look too much for me. I killed two with the last two Blizzard spells I have after they damage me down to 270 points and my HP now is 30 points. (_I should use a Potion_) I searched my pocket for some… (_Ops… I don't have any… now that's bad_) the stupid Grat used poison on me (_what will happen? I didn't bring the other spells with me … and my attack always miss on it_) … I attacked it again and I miss and that action cost me 10 points. The monster hit me so strong that I fell down on my face my HP is 1 point (_am I dying?_) I wanted to get up and escape but I couldn't move at all…

Even my eyes were too heavy for me to keep them open. I never imagined that day will came when I can't breathe easily. I'm losing my strength … I'm dying. (_So this is my last minute in the living world? Looking back at my life now… it wasn't that bad I remember all the happy times I had, all the people that I met, all the people that I liked and all the people that I loved. Mom… Squall…_) A slow tear came out of my half open eyes (_Now smile, Rinoa… when he comes he should see you smiling even if you were dead_) I give all the strength I have to my last smile. And I couldn't hold my eyes any more (_Bye world!_) I closed my eyes for the last time smiling.

"Cure"

* * *

Please Review the chapter and thanks for reading it^^


	8. An Angel

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter 8

Squall's POV

I know that Quistis told me that I don't need training… but I can't stop, that is the only thing that I'm good at. Only killing! That is what I've been studying to do for the last two years. Sometimes when I wake up in the morning I don't know who I am or what I'm doing in this world. _Stop those silly thoughts, Squall. Can't you kill a monster without thinking your life over?_ I killed the almost dead T-rex with a normal attack. (_I should take a rest in the secret area_) I walked through the left side of the training center heading to the secret area. And before I entered I heard a near battle sound _just ignore it_ I did as I thought … (_but will it hurt if I just took a fast look_) there was something the told me to go and see what is going on… so I walked to voice source.

Someone was fighting a Grat, and the Grat was winning (_huh..._)the battle while that someone was laying on the ground. (_I should help him ….Hey isn't that? -----Rinoa!!!)_ I ran fast to her. (_She's not moving!! I better cost a cure spell on her_).

"Cure"

"Now say good bye Graty!" I said loud while moving my gunblade though the stupid monster.

I heard the monster screaming in pain before it disappeared, I ran to where Rinoa was lying on the ground. I turn her so she is facing me now. I put my gloved hand on her neck looking for a living sign. (_She's alive_) I move my hand to her arm and I shake it softly while calling her name.

"Rinoa…Rinoa. Rinoa wake up" (_huh she is sleeping_) and without realizing it I smiled _You're so strange, Squall two days ago you were yelling at Xu because you didn't want her in your room. And now you're smiling at her_. I don't know…but she has that cute face, just like newborn babies, they make you smile if you were angry or sad you can't resist smiling for them.

I took my right glove off, i don't know why but i desperately wanted to feel her skin against mine. I moved my hand slowly to her face where I removed some mud from her left cheek. Then again my hand traveled around her face from her cheek up to her forehead down her small nose and around her pink delicious soft lips. I don't know what came over me to do that but I felt like doing it. I did never believe that angels exist, until I saw her. _Squall, what are you thinking? This isn't you. You don't think this way_. Yes, this isn't me but let's face it I been thinking that way ever since I met her.

I moved my hands under her neck and lift her head up a little then I put the other hand under her knees and I lifted her up with me. I started to walk out of the training center never removing my eyes from her face, never stopped smiling. Begging she won't open her eyes so I can watch her and be close to her more. And Hyne mast hates me, because she did. Her eyes opened slowly and fast I removed the smile from my face. She blinked few times before she said my name in a tired voice "Squall?" Her hands grabbed my waist tight. And I was really surprised by her sudden action that I said "Heyyyyy" as I stopped walking. Not that I don't like it.

"Squall I was dying!!" she was breathing fast just like when you wake up from a nightmare (_She is really scared!!_).

"Clam down now" I tried to calm her.

"Squall I was really scared… really, REALLY scared" she said holding into me even tighter.

"Now you're okay… everything is alright now"

"The monster was hitting me with no mercy… I was scared"

"The spooky monster is dead now… ok I killed the big scary monster"

"Hey that not funny… I almost died a minute ago and you're making fun of me" she said as she hit my arm.

"Aotech… I'm sorry…" (_Hmm should I put her down now? Do I've to ask her?? This is so confusing…can she even walk at her condition? What should I do?_)

There was a silent moment. Were I was confused and she was turning red.

"…Are you okay now??" I said after I cleared my mind.

"Hmm... Yes I think so"

I put her down slowly… and as slow I did as fast as she started to talk.

"Can I ask you something?" she said after she turned around

"Yes?"

"Who told you that you're allowed to carry me?" In a slow voice… just like an angry mother talking to her guilty son, not that i know how a mother talk to her son,,, but i guess it's something like this.

"Huh …?" (_What's with her? Hello I just saved your life you should be grateful, you should thankful that i got you in time, hell you should be making-out with me in the secret are by now…. I paused, what possessed me to think that way_) stop it stop thinking that way(_am a teenage I cant help it_!!) I-I--- just clear your head, squall.

"I mean…. I didn't" she added… facing me now

"Oh…. so you prefer I left you in the middle of the training center. There where some monster will have you for dinner" (_How could a beautiful angel have such a big mouth_)

"No, I didn't say that…but you could have called Dr. Kadowaki"

"You know… you're right I should have ignored you and just had some rest instead of saving you're LIFE" I said madly, as my voice got louder.

"Ohhh you're so mean… I hate you" she turned around

"Huh …same here"

She started to walk away… but after three steps she fell down "Ahhh" she screamed as she grabbed her ankle, where there was a wound. I ran to her...again! (_Why do I even bother?_) I kneeled in front of her.

"Let me see it" I said as I removed her hands.

"Hmm you need a cure spell for that…I used my last one on you" (_I need to tie her wound with something_) I looked around and my eyes landed on my new T-shirt (_Ohhhh. …There goes my T-shirt_)

I cut a piece of my white T-shirt and tied it around her lag…"you need some rest and tomorrow you will be fine"

"Squall?"

"Yes?" (_She's so annoying… she talks too much_)

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said a minute ago I was just scared that I was dying and all" she said all cute and innocent, I really had to hold myself back, I was about to kiss her. I looked at her "Do you forgive me?" she asked.

"forget it… I don't blame you. I know that the monster hit you hard that he damaged your brain" I made fun of her to hide my red face.

"Hey don't get me mad again" she smiled

"Anyway… what are you doing here alone?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I can ask you the same question" she narrowed her eyes and looked into mine (_shit, stop it with the cute faces!_)

"No you can't, I asked first" I added still trying to secure the bandage on her ankle

"Ok I was having a picnic with the monsters, what else I was training. You know this IS the training center!"

"There are rules for training…and the first one is: don't go to the training center alone. Didn't you read Balamb Garden rule book?"

"No… I don't like rules, plus you're here alone, Mr. read the rules!!" she smilied, "It just that I don't have anyone to go with… I wanted to ask you but… I just thought that I'll look stupid" she continued.

"It's not like you're going to ask me to marry you (_Now that's stupid Squall_)… it's just you need some help"

"Does that mean you going to help me??!" she looked kind of shy.

"Why not, am training here every night anyway… and I sure don't want you getting killed fighting by yourself" I said without thinking (_run away now, just run!_) so I stood up, trying to avoid the prolonged eye contact.

"Ohh thanks, Squall" She looked happy.

I started to walk away from her..

"Hmm … Squall?" she called.

"What?" I looked back at here, and found her still on the ground.

"Didn't you forget something?" she said in low voice. (_is it my thank you-you're-my-hero- kiss?!!_)

"What?"

"Hmm … let's see!! What? What? What?.....hmm… Ya' know maybe….ME!!" I realized that she can't walk on that leg, not yet.

"Ohh… Sorry" I walked back to her

"Can I carry you … your majesty??" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, you can… servant" she laughed, "I can make good jokes too" she continued.

"Ha ha so funny" I said as I carried her up again. And started to walk to the exit.

I didn't dare look at her, although I could feel her eyes fixed on my face. Which soon turned red, I hate that I was so obvious, luckily it was dark all over Balamb, as it was passed curfew. Nothing was said out loud but many thoughts were said in my mind as I took her to her room… one of them was (_walk slow_).

* * *

Zanieey: why did I choose Grat? Hmm… I wanted a monster that can cost poison on Rinoa. There are only two kinds of monsters in the training canter and Grat is the only one who can cost poison. And Rinoa is so weak to face a T-rex.

Renoa Heartilly: 3foan Hiatiy we shokran liky^^... I did never imagine that they're someone in who is from SA. Where are you exactly from in SA?

Icedragon6171: you think the story is moving fast?? Hmm I thought it was slow…anyway thanks for your advices… and your review ^^

And I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter… and please don't stop.


	9. The Stolen Look

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter 9

Rinoa's POV

A smile on my face, cute memories in my mind and the sweet dream I had last night. That's how I woke up this morning. Why? Only because of him. He carried me all the way from the training center to my bed. Wasn't that crazily romantic? (_Ohhhh ...how much I LOVE him_). I sat on my bed and searched around my blanket looking for Squall's bandage. I found the small piece from his T-shirt around my ankle. I took it off my leg and pressed it against my lips kissing it softly while throwing my body back on my bed fast. (_He smells really GOOD_). While I was lost in my daydreams of him my alarm clock rang, telling me that it's time to get up. (_Stupid clock!!_) I gave it a mean look. (_Anyway I can steal fantasias about him in class_) I thought smiling. I get up from my bed then went to the bathroom and took a fast hot shower.

I entered the classroom and I saw Selphie setting next to Irvine they were talking about something (_What is going on between those two ? They are together 24 hours a day??_) I walked to them.

"hey guys!" I said

"Good morning Rinoa" said Irvine then Selphie.

"Good morning" I replied

"So what are you two talking about?" I shifted my sight alternatively from Selphie to Irvine.

"Not now… we'll talk in the cafeteria later, everyone will be at the usual table" Irvine said

"everyone?"

"Yeah me, you, Selphie, Zell and Sally"

"Oh" I nodded

Then the GF instructor entered the class (_I really don't know his name! do I know anything that happen at the clasrooms?!!_) he greeted the class with his usual words. I didn't give him any attention I just turned my head looking for Squall in the back seat. But sadly (_For me_) I didn't found him (_Where is he? He's never late for class!_). I spend all the class time waiting for him, but he didn't show up (_What if something happened to him??_) I looked at my watch (_When will that stupid bell rang? I gatta go and check on him_)

Finally the bell rang announcing the end of my suffering …. I walked out of the classroom heading to our room (_our?!! I like that word!!_). I was near the dormitory and my hopes were getting up every minute as I get closer to him. A happy music started to play in my mind and a big smile covered my face I felt like I was walking on the air. But the music suddenly stopped and my smile vanished when Selphie took my arm and dragged me away from him telling me "Irvine wants to talk with us in the cafeteria"

"But Squall-"

"You can see him later"

"But-"

"Hey can't you wait a minute"

(_But I want to see him…now!_) I gave her a sad face as I saw the dormitory disappear.

I want with Selphie to the cafeteria and saw Irvine, Zell and Sally there. They were talking and they stopped when they saw us.

"hi" I smiled

"Rinoa, didn't I tell you to meet us at the cafeteria?" Irvine said

"Hey sorry Boss"

"Ha ha you're funny… maybe you should be a standup comedian instead" I gave him the you-are-silly look, which is basically an angry look…

"Anyway …. Selphie dragged me here, so what do you want?"

"It's about fun and only fun" Irvine said smiled in confident

"sounds stupid to me" I complained, cause I really didn't want to be here,,, everyone gave a mad glare. So I took a seat and listened.

Then he started to talk about his 'master plan'… and it was really fun and exciting and I liked it. But the main subject in my mind was Squall and it stayed like this in my head all the way to his room.

I knocked on his door softly but there wasn't any answer. I knocked again and again… but I had the same reply (maybe _he is not here… oh I'll enter his room anyway_) so I opened the door and I was greeted by the darkness of his room. I felt my way to the window and I opened the curtains. My eyes straightly looked to his bed and I found him. A cute shirtless Squall on the bed (_isn't he cute?!!_) I smiled at the view. (_But why is he breathing fast? And he's sweating too much, it's not hot in here_) I put my hand on his forehead (_Oh he's hot…poor sick Squall. I better call Dr. Kadowaki_) I took the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I heard a voice.

"Hello… Dr. Kadowaki?"

"Yes" she answered

"Hmm my roommate is really sick… I think he is feverish"

"O-k-a-y … can you bring him here?" (_She's properly confused about the 'he' word_)

"No I don't think so… he's unconsciousness and he's too heavy for me to carry"

"Oh… then give me your room number and I will come and take a look at him"

"Its 55… please hurry"

"I'll try" then she hang up

I put the phone down then looked at him.

After about 15 mins the doctor came…

"Hi…. You're the person who talked with me on the phone?" she asked

"Yes"

"Where is HE?"

"in here, please come in doctor" I took her to Squall's room then she threw me out, and closed the door. It didn't take long for her to come out…."So?" I asked

"He's going to be alright"

"really? What was wrong with him?"

"I cast an Esuna spell on him. He will wake up any minute now… be sure that he have some rest so he can get his strength back"

"Okay… thank you Dr. Kadowaki"

"You're welcome" then she went out of the room. I heard someone moving so I entered Squall's room. I found him trying to get of his bed but no way. I pushed him back fast.

"No, no Squall the doctor said that you need to rest"

"Rinoa, leave me alone, just get out" he removed my hands from his shoulder and tried to get up again

"Guess what? No again…. you're sick… and you need my help" I pushed him back again

"No I don't" he pushed me trying to get up

"Yes, you do…" I pushed him

"Rinoa no kidding there are classes I should be at today" he grabbed both my wrists and I couldn't push him…."hey let go, you stubborn asshol—" I said as I struggled to free my hands from his… but I couldn't, he was stronger than me. In a final attempt to free myself, I tried to bite his hand off mine, but he noticed my failed attempt and quickly twisted my arms and held them to my back.

When he did that, I lost my balance (_Yeah really,,, that's what happened?!!_) okay I could have regained my balance and not fall,,, I could have but I simply didn't. so now he's finally on the bed shirtless sweating and I partly on top of him with my hands behind my back, and our lips were inches away. My head was spinning, couldn't think straight I felt as his breathing became slower and deeper. Thank God the room was still dark.

He's sick I reminded myself, why do I treat him this way even when he's sick,,, always teasing him cant I be kinder to him?

"Don't worry about the classes that you missed, I'll write everything for" I whispered, then I took a deep breath to clear my mind

"You don't have to" he said finally while letting go of my heads,

"Yes, I do … you saved my life yesterday " I said lifting myself up.

"I don't know??" he didn't resist this time.

"Don't worry at all, you just lie down and relaxes and I'll take good care of you" I said as I covered him with his blanket.

I walked out of his room and closed the door behind me, I leaned over the closed door and told myself to breath.

I went to Selphie's room and I found her chatting with someone online.

"Hey Selphie"

"Oh... Hi Rinoa" she kept looking at her screen. And her fingers on the keyboard writing.

"Can you tell me all the importing things that we had today in the GF class?"

"Hmm I am kind of busy"

"Oh so you rather chat with an unknown person …who could be a killer by-the-way ….than help your friend?"

She rolled her eyes over then said, "I didn't tell him my real name"

"Who cares? Would you please help me?" I said with a desperate look on my face.

"O K A Y" she said not looking very happy.

"Thanks" I hugged her head, as she was still sitting down.

I walked happily to Squall's room holding a notebook where I write every single thing that the instructors said today (_He will definitely be happy_). I knocked on his door as I entered it.. He was sleeping so I put the notebook on the small table near his bed. (_Sweet dreams Squall_) I went out of his room quietly as I entered.

Squall's POV

I felt that there was someone in my room as I was almost awake. I opened my eyes and saw Rinoa walking in slowly. I kept pretending to be asleep, I couldn't face her now after I nearly kiss her when she was leaning over me. I felt weak after she left the first time, she made me feel weak, or maybe my sickness is getting to my head but I didn't want her to come back.

She walked slowly out of my room after putting something on my nightstand. As soon as the door closed behind her I got up and sat on my bed. I took the notebook that she had left behind, and flipped through it. Found 3 hand-writing lectures, on the first few pages. Made me a little bit angry that I needed her help. Am not used to depend on anyone but myself. Beside it's her fault that am sick today, as I had to take a long cold shower yesterday after carrying her all the way back to her bed.

I almost throw the notebook against the wall when I noticed something else was written on the last page. It looked like a poem… and 'Stolen look' was its title. I know that I shouldn't have read it but I did.

(Stolen look)

In the Corner of his eyes

I saw my face

He's looking at me

So what is the case?

Every time I look

He's looking back

But when I smile

He never returns it back

So what's the case?

Those painful eyes

Are looking at me

Telling me a story

How love can be

Between two strangers

That never knew

What love it is

Until they saw

Each other eyes

In the corner of their meaningless lives.

End of the poem.

* * *

Please Review the chapter and thanks for reading it^^


	10. THE Master plan!

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter 10

Squall's POV

_In the Corner of his eyes _

_I saw my face_

_He's looking at me_

Did ,,,,, she write this? It's her hand-writing and she signed her name, so I guess she did. _His eyes_? Whos eyes? Who are you talking about, Rinoa? is it me?? It can't be me… I don't look at her, do i? (yes you do all the time, actually you can't stop looking at her) I closed my eyes at that thought I didn't want to face this reality.

"Why?" I asked myself. Why did she write this poem? There must be a reason that made her wirte this, she must have felt something. No you're getting ahead of yourself here Squall… no one said that this is about you. But then again it did make you _feel_ something.

I asked myself the same questions I asked last night when I read it for the first time. (_Huh I read it like a hundred times... and every time I do It made me… happy?!_) i thought as I was looking to ceiling. I don't know what time it is, I,ve been up since 7 a.m. I looked over to alam clock to realize it's 9:15. Am late for class, am never late. It's her affect on me,,, I hated it.

_(Just get out of the bed)_I got up and got ready for another confusing day as the roommate of Rinoa. I took Rinoa's notebook, I have to return this to her…I walked over to her room. I knocked on her door and waited for a sec before I tried again (_she went to class early this morning?_) I placed her notebook next to her computer and walked out of the dormitory.

I noticed how empty the hallways are, there were few students here and there, but generally everyone is in classes or training by now. As I was walking to the classroom I notice a small group of students heading to the parking lot, it's a restricted area. I looked closely,,,,(_that's Rinoa!!_) I realized that Rinoa and her loud little friend (_what was her name?_) among the suspicious group.

Sneaking to the parking lot? (_What now? You're always looking for trouble, Rinoa_) as a student, she'll be punished if found there without a written permission from the headmaster's office. I called her name but she didn't hear me so I followed her fast (_why do I do these things, when it comes to her,,, I always break the rules, my rules_). As I arrived I saw her attempting to ride one of the official Balamb's vans "Rinoa" I called out and she froze in her place. I walked to the van door which was opened as she slowly sat on the first seat.

"Rinoa, what are you doing?" as I crossed my arms.

"N-Nothing....honestly" She said really fast, in a way suggesting that she is lying (_of course she is!_)

"huh, so you're here instead of class... doing nothing??"

"I-I lost something in the van the other day and I was looking for it" she said

At the moment I heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. "someone is coming, Irvine get us out of here" she said looking to the cowboy sitting in the driver seat. _Drive?_ Then she tried to slide the van's door close. I held it back "where do you think you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere, just let go" she said while again trying to close the door.

"You can't take this vehicle, without permission, and now I'll get in trouble for being here too"

"no one will know if you just let go" she said in an angry voice.

"I won't get in trouble because of you!! You'll explain everything---"

"Okay,,,, okay just get in fast"

"I don't want to go with you I'll stay right here, and all of you too, no one is leaving"

"Rinoa, hurry…we'll get caught" said Rinoa's friend with the yellow and very short dress.

I looked back at Rinoa and she looked at me and said "have it your way" then she closed her eyes and with a fast move she grabbed my leather jacket with both of her hands and pulled me inside the van. I didn't resist because I knew she's weak and she can't pull me alone. Anyway she gave it her best and the result was that my upper body was in the van my face was against her breasts (........................), while my legs were in the air. Then she yelled "go, Irvine go"

That guy hit reverse fast, causing the van's door to slide against my knees, it should've hurt a lot but maybe I was too angry to feel it. "outch, sorry" said the devil under me. She held my arms trying to pull me in furthermore. I flexed my left knee and leveraged my left foot on the door and pushed myself. Now our faces were at the same level. She opened her eyes slowly looking really sorry.

The stupid driver hit the brake and the door slide shut. As both of my legs were in the van now.

I was so mad but when I saw her face and look into her eyes, I felt my anger fade away and I remembered her poem. But still I couldn't let her off easily. "I'll kill you Rinoa" I whispered to her acting all angry and mad.

She smiled, don't know why! maybe she could see though me. I didn't say anything for some time I just kept looking at her trying to resist the erg to kiss her lips, let's face it I was really attracted to her. Especially in a situation like this one. My body was pressing against hers and it was becoming more difficult to resist kissing her. I had to pull away even if every cell in body didn't want that.

I raised my hands close to her neck. She thought that am going to hit her or something, cause she pulled her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes fast. I put my hands on the seat she was laying on, near her neck and used them to push my body up.

She opened her eyes when she felt the pressure for my body had lifted. She raised her torso and pulled herself back away from me. She kept Look straight ahead and didn't say anything till we arrived.

When the van reached a complete stop, I got out. She followed me I looked around and realize that we're near the beach. Around the area where we had our magic's training last week.

"Rinoa I think that you owe me some answers" I said without looking at her, putting my left hand on my waist.

"Huh.... I-I ... it was uh..."

But then Selphie came with a group of people and saved her from me.

"Rinoa, why did you bring him?" said one of them.

"I didn't bring him he was there ... I had no other choice"

"Yeah, Rinoa is right he was there it's not her fault" Selphie said

"You told him to come, didn't you" said the stupid cowboy.

"No I didn't… I don't know why he was there" Rinoa said then she looked at me "Hmm, Squall what were you doing in the parking lot?"

I looked at her madly "I saw you heading to the parking lot so I followed yo--- wait I don't have to explain myself!!"

"What are you guys thinking, stealing an official Balamb's vehicle? You all could be expended for that" _not thinking I guess._

"We didnt steal it, we borrowed the van" said Rinoa.

I looked at her for a moment "Anyway I don't want to be a part of this, am out of here" I said and started to walk away… but someone grabbed my arm and I recognize her from her voice "Squall you're already here…why don't you stay?" (_Do you want me to?_)

I looked at her "Rinoa, I unlike you and your friends am not careless about my future"

"It won't kill you to miss one day of classes, beside you were sick yesterday you need to relax your body and mind"

"I don't think this is a good idea we should get back"

"No, no I'm not going back and neither you"

"Oh …who will stop me?"

"That will be ME" she started to pull me back to the beach. (_Now stop her!_) I told my arm…but nothing happened. (_Right arm move it…now!!_) Nothing. There was something wrong… (_Oh…yeah my brain isn't working because she's so beautiful and her tiny cute hands are grabbing my arm. How can I remove those gorgeous hands away from me?_) I didn't stop her … I couldn't somehow she make me weak _Hey get up, Squall. You want to be a SeeD right? This isn't the right way. Squall…. Squall wake up!!_ (_Shut the hell up!_).

We walked back to the van and Rinoa's friends were there, getting ready for something.

"Hey everyone" Rinoa said to have their attention.

"Squall will join us" then she looked at me and smiled.

"Squall those are my friends; Selphie, Irvine, Zell and sally" they all nodded, Selphie waved and smiled

"And everyone this is Squall my roommate" she continued (_Ooh No!_)

The cowboy started to laugh…really loud. Selphie smiled (_she knows_). Zell looked really surprised and sally had a big blushed face.

"You're so lucky, my roommate is an ugly dude" Irvine told me. Then he came close to me and said "Wanna swap rooms" (_What's wrong with his brain? Does a worm live there or something?_)

"It's just a timed situation. When they have an empty room in the girls' dorm she will move" I said

"How do know that?" she asked after letting go of my hands.

"the headmaster's assistance told me, when I—" I stopped myself I didn't want her to know that I filed a complaint.

"So you filed a complaint against me?" everyone started to walk away from us, it was becoming more awkward,, well except Selphie who was dragged by Irvine later on.

"Not against you, a-against the fact that they had put you in the males dorms"

"Well am not moving if you don't like it, you can move"

"Am not moving too" she smile "_so_ you'll stay with me as my roommate"

"No it's my room, been so for 2 years now, I like I'll not move" she looked at me still smiling.

"Anyway, let join the others" Rinoa said after a moment of silent. She walked in front of me and I followed her.

Rinoa's friend had already setup the picnic area and they all started eat some snacks "Squall let's sit there" _Let's!!_

"……." (_I can't say no because she's so cute… and I can't say yes because I'm supposed to be a mean person_)

We sat down next to each other… what can I say? Am not in control anymore, she is. Rinoa made a plate for me, like the good boy I've been acting all day I took it. She was talking with her friend and laughing about something I didn't pay them much attention,,, I felt out of place there with her friends.

I think she noticed that I was too quit. Cause she tried to include me in their conversation every now and then. Some time later Rinoa challenged me to a card game. I'm good at card but not today and don't ask me why. How can I focus when she is smiling, laughing, and looking at me. I lost my Ifrit card but who cares… I enjoyed the game.

After a while Selphie and Irvine went swimming, Zell and sally sat together reading something, so I thought maybe I should go train while am here. She came along I didn't want her to distract me so I told her to stay. But she insisted.

"It's so beautiful" she said when we came near the water.

"What?"

"The sea…isn't it?"

"Ooh Yeah" I was busy looking for a good monster and I found three Fastitocalon-F.

I entered the battle and Rinoa followed me "Rinoa, run those monster are stronger than you…you could get hurt"

"No I'll fight with you" when she finished talking the Fastitocalon-F attacked her and she fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked and she nodded after picking herself up.

"I told you to run" I said then I cast a cure spell on her "Now run!"

"No way"

The monster attacked her again but this time I covered her and took the damage instead of her.

"thank you" she said when I stood in front of her.

"You're welcome…now get OUT!!"

"Sorry Squall ….but I want to be strong…. like you" she looked at me with sad eyes (_Can I say no to those eyes??_)

"Okay…. but if your HP is down to half you will run!!"

"Okay"

she kept attacking the monsters while I covered her and cured her. After a long time (_and I mean it_) she killed them. When the victory music ended she leveled up. I was happy for her she deserve it.

"YES!!" she said and started to jump. Then before I know it she threw her arms around my neck and continued the jumping stuff.

"Thank you… Thank you so much Squall" she said then she let go of me (_Hey do that again_).

I didn't say a word… I didn't move I just froze in my place. How can I move? She killed every single sense in me with that move. She was talking to me and laughing I didn't hear a word all I wanted to do was to grab her and kiss her (_again_!). No, I should control myself but this feeling of need for her was growing bigger and bigger in me. Making me lose control and become weaker in front of her.

"Squall….Squall" I heard her calling

"……Yes" I said

"Welcome back…how was the moon? Fun?" she said then she laughed.

" ….I-I was just thinking"

"O-k-a-y….we need to go back Selphie just called we're leaving…everyone is waiting for us" she said

"……." I followed her telling myself never be alone with her again, which is impossible when she's living in my room.

The picnic was fun… (_Did I just say fun? Is it really you Squall? Or you just_ _possessed_ _with a good soul?_) I enjoyed being close to her, the food, Zell's guitar playing (_He's good_), the battle and the half hug I had…but as result….

"Rinoa it's entirely your fault…why did I listen to you?"

"Squall it doesn't matter if we cleaned the Garden floor. The important thing that we had fun"

"But-"

"Squall cleaning the front gate floor is much better than doing the cafeteria bathrooms don't you think so? Poor Selphie and Irvine" she said …and she's right. The only good thing about cleaning is that I'm near her…..

* * *

I'm so happy that everybody liked the poem :) thanks everyone.

Please Review the chapter and thanks for reading it^^


	11. The IS bet!

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter 11

Rinoa's POV

Last night was absolutely crazy… we stayed up till 1 a.m. cleaning the floors. Squall wasn't happy, he blamed me for everything, even when we got caught trying to return the borrowed van back. "Let's remove our fingerprints and leave it outside" squall suggested to everyone, on our way back "it's not like we killed someone in it!!" Zell replied. "yeah, we'll sneak it back in and no one will ever know that we took it" am so naïve, of course there are many surveillance cameras in the parking lot, as soon as we sneaked in they knew we were there.

Squall was fuming with anger as the Head of security was yelling at us; luckily he didn't take it higher to the headmaster's office. She punished us the old fashion way.

Squall didn't say much, except that he'll kill me many times.

So now am walking to the classroom, when I arrived to the 2nd floor I scanned the area for Squall, instead I saw Selphie and Zell.... not exactly who I wanted to see... I said good morning or something as I walked passed them. Not that I don't like my friends, it's just so early in the morning and am tried and i really wanted to talk to squall before class starts.

"Rinoa... wait" she called (_shit, i almost got away!_)

"What?" with a irritated face

"Is that a way to talk to your best friend?"

"Sorry... am in a hurry"

"To meet Mr. whatever?"

"don't call him that"

"Did I say something wrong? You two were so cute yesterday together" I smiled.

"But I think you're too clingy, give him some space" she added wiping my smile away "i mean no one like miss needy"

"am clingy what about you? You had a big fight with Irvine because you saw him flirting with a girl, and you aren't even his girlfriend" yeah i said it!

"Again the fight wasn't about the girl!!! He was supposed to meet---"

"i don't want to hear you lying to yourself again" I said cutting her of. I heard it before told her that she overreacted and it was obvious that she was mad about him talking to that girl, she didn't like it,,,

"sorry am not in a good mood ..Anyway.... what do you want?" I said when i realized that i was too harsh.

"Nothing... I'm just bothering you... you know that I like your angry face" she smiled then she stack her tongue out at me!!

"Okay see you later, selph" I turned and walked two steps then I looked back and said "by the way... you did a good job on the bathrooms... tell Irvine that I like his work too" I smiled giving her a thumb-up. Then I saw her getting pissed. _(I like your angry face, too_) I continued to my desk never removing my eyes from the cute Squall who is busy with something on his computer screen.

"Good morning... "

"Morning" he answered without looking.

"So.... ready to start my training today??" I smiled

"Today?" his head was still directed down to the screen but his eyes are looking my way.

"Hey you promised!!!!" He gave me a confuse look, raising one eyebrow (_Did he?_) i asked myself "... Didn't you??!!" he kept the confuse look on "Oh.... s-so you didn't!!!!"

"No, I didn't promise anything" he said as he continued playing with his computer, ignoring me.

"B-But you told me that you'll help me, and that's basically the same thing"

"I'll help you, Rinoa... but am too busy today"

"But I need to level up.... fast the final exam is after two months" he looked at me and didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

"Okay... Whenever you're ready I'll be working on my computer after classes, meet me in the room" he looked back to the stupid computer. (_If only I was his computer he would look-... HEY WAIT!!! Computer? You wish to be a computer??? Rinoa what are you thinking??_)

"YES!!!" I said loud in a happy tone. Then students started to enter the classroom... that's mean that the instructor is coming.

"Squall...." I called him ...maybe I can take his mind of his ugly lover.

"Hmmm..... Yes" he didn't look at me (_I failed_) "I heard that you have Shiva... is that true?"

"Yes..." still giving me little attention.

"Really!!!... can I see her?"

"In the training center"

"Okay.... but can I ask you something"

"WHAT?" he looked annoyed.. i remembered Selphie's clingy comment.

"Can I.... summon her?"

"Why?" he look at me (_why not?_)

"am interested ... ever since I read an article about her"

".........." He looked at me, saying nothing. "Please just today.... I'll call her ones... please"

"I don't know?"

"Please" I said begging

"Okay, okay... but if you killed her I won't help anymore"

"Hey, whomever said that you're a mean person is a big fat lair.... you're the greatest"

"Hmm.... I think that you called me that, ones or twice" (_more than you'll ever know_)

"Then I'm big fat lair," I laughed and I swear that I saw him smiling as he turned his face away... I was really happy that I'd finally use her. No monster can survive from her ice storms....

"You two!!" I heard a loud voice. I turned my head from Squall and I realized that it was the instructor,.. he was talking to us.

"If you both think that this class is too boring for your teste, you both can get out" we stood up fast, looking to the floor while hearing the non-stop insults from the instructor. (_Opss!!! Squall will hate me for that_)

And after what it seemed to be an hour of humiliation the instructor said "You come and set here" and he pointed at me. (_I hate setting in the front...Now I have to focus_)

time went really slow today in the front seat, class after class...

This is the last class today... and after it we're off training (_for the stupid people who doesn't know, I'm happy for two reasons: first I'm going to train and be stronger... second I'll with the hottest guy ever_).

"And finally.... there is many bad effects that result from over using this spell" Quistis said

(_Yes finally.... the class will be over soon_)

Then she continued with a boring lecture.... andas usual I didn't understand anything. The class ended after that and I was exiting the room with Selphie, when Quistis called me.

"Rinoa.... can I have a word with you" she said (_oh Hyen, oh Hyen did she notice that I wasn't paying any attention to her???!!!_)

"Y-Yes, instructor Trepe "

"Can I have a word with you?" she asked

"I'll wait for you in the cafeteria" Selphie whispered to me then I walked closer to Quistis

"Rinoa, I want to apologize for the way I talked to you in the training trip, last week"

"No, no it all right" I said fast

"No... I've embarrassed you in front of you friends, I'm really sorry"

"No really it's okay" I smiled "and by the way I started training two days ago and I'm doing fine"

"Oh... that great... I really want to help you, if you want??"

"What?? Oh.. I mean really?"

"Yes, I'd be glad to" she smiled

"Instructor Trepe wants to help me!!"

"Hey don't call me that... I feel like 50 years old" she joked and I laughed "you can call me Quistis" she continued

"Okay!!"

"So are you free now?"

"Now?"

"Whenever you're ready"

"okay, let's go!" I smiled nervously.

(_She seems to be a nice person... maybe we can be friends??friends with an instructor? Is that even allowed? don't know but I do like the idea... imagine no homeworks, no waking up early everyday and maybe I can get the exams from her...._) I thought evilly as we walked to the training center

"Are you ready?" she asked me as we stood in front of the right door of the training center

"Yes.... I think" I replied

So many memories crossed my mind as we walked though the place.... some frightening and some romantic. I pushed the scary thing out of my mind and kept the good ones. A smile was drawn on my face.

"What?!" Quistis cut them with her question

"Oh... n-nothing I just remembered something" I said

"Okay you can do that in some other time.... now kill that monster" she said and I saw a Grat in front of me.

"Now, Rinoa hit it"

"Magic or normal attacks?"

"No, normal attacks... you need to improve your accuracy at aiming"

"Gat it" I smiled evilly at the monster and I attacked it damaging it down to 7 points

"Hey, you're much stronger than last time"

"I told you that I've been training" 6 more points is lost from it... but then the monster used poison on me.

"Dammit" I said as I felt the toxic substance go though my body... reminding me how dose death taste like.

"Rinoa, continue hitting it... I'll heal you" Quistis said

"Okay" I said in pain

I get up from the ground angrily, I aimed my weapon at it and I attacked. The sparks of hate and anger which came from my eyes were racing my weapon to it...when the weapon hit the monster the pain in me got stronger throwing my body on ground. I hit the flour hard... then I gathered my strength and get up slowly again to find the monster dead. I smiled knowing that I did it alone, well almost alone.

"You were great" Quistis said

"Thanks, couldn't do it without your help"

"Okay ready for another battle?" she asked

"you bet I am.... come on monsters come out to meet your death" I said and after I finished my words one of them came (_sometimes I wonder do they understand human language?!_)

I was ready... feeling great and prepared for another victory. But when I saw the monster the only thing that I could say was "uh oh, no" a BIG scary T-Rex stood screaming with anger.

"That's trouble" Quistis said (_if it's trouble for you then what is it for me????_)

(_Me and my big mouth_)

"Rinoa, there is two things you can do, when you encounter a T-Rex. First you can kill it... and that's option is hard so you do the next best thing"

"What is it?" I asked fast

"YOU RUN!!!!" she said then started the running.

We took a couple of hits from its tail before we could run with our lives.

"I think that's enough for today" Quistis said

"No, just one more battle.... please" I said

"Okay... but make it fast" she said

My last battle that day was with three Grats.... (_You want it to be fast.... then fast you will get_)

"The Goddess of ice and coldness... beautiful, Shiva I summon you"

One of the beautiful shinning stares has fallen from the heavens. Hitting the ground to form a blinding light. A small pyramid of ice rose from where the light came. I looked to her lifeless beautiful face, which was frozen to death in an ice coffin. Then her hands move slowly breaking the silent of her body. She raised her hands above her head confidently. Making you feel like she is stronger than any other living creature in the world. She hit the monsters with the cold storm causing a quick death to all of the enemies.

"Wow" I said with opened, surprised eyes

"I said the same thing when I saw her for the first time" Quistis said

"I did never imagine that she so beautiful" (_and so naked!!_) I became a little bit jealous at that thought,,, Squall must have see her naked a thousand time.

"So we're done for today?" she asked, it was more like an order than a question

"Yeah.... am so hungry? wanna grab a bite with me"

"After all those battle, please" She added as we started our silent walk out of the training center to the cafeteria. But then she asked.

"Hey, Shiva is Squall's right?" with a confuse look

"Yeah... I kinda borrowed her from him"

"You can actually talk to him???"

"Yeah... why not?"

"I'm his instructor and I can hardly get a word out of his mouth" we laughed together.

"Yeah... he's the silent type" I said

"So you guys are.... like... friends?"

"No, lesser then that... hmm no much lesser then that"(_But I like him so much_)

"So the rumor is true?"

"What rumor?"

"About you being Squall's new roommate"

"There are rumors about me??!! oh God I've only been here for three weeks. Already people are talking about me" (_Oh Selphie am going to kill you_)

"Wake up honey, this is Balamb Garden. Telling rumors is a job for most of the students here" (_so what? Gossip is everybody's job.. everywhere_) "and some instructors, too" she continued. I gave her an evil look.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I hate rumors" she continued when she realized what i meant by the look.

"So it's true?" she asked after a while

"Yeah"(_What's wrong with you people?? can't a cute boy have a cute roommate like me without hearing rumors all around Ga------.......... cute girl?? what am I thinking???!_)

"So I suppose you didn't hear about the I.S. bet on you guys" (_I.S??_)

"Oh this is just getting from bad to worse, tell me what bet?" (_what does the letters I and S stand for......???_)

"It is a big bet on when you will leave the room" (_S?? S!!! S......_)

"Really?" (_I?? I!!! I...._)

"Yeah.... and there's another one about the way you will leave the room, on your feet or kicked out"(_!!!!_) (_IRVNE AND Selphie!!!! I'll kick both of your sorry asses to the moon_)

"And which one did you bet on?"

"Neither" (_at least there is someone who doesn't take people personal life as a way to make fast money_)

"I bet on the 'you will love him' one" (_guess I'm wrong_)

"love him? Me? N-No, no you don't know Squall at all… he's not an easy person to fall in love with, I mean he's good inside I mean deep, deep down inside there is goodness there, somewhere but he's really mean" (stop rambling)

"Hence the first bet" she said while looking at me and smiling.

"so I strongly advice you to change your bet, me and mr. meanie are only friends"

"I don't think so"

"Why not"

"I think I've already won the bet" she said sticking her tongue out. (_this is so embarrassing, am I that obvious?_)

"Qusitis, wait you got it wrong I don't—"

"whatever, I won't change my mind about you two"

Then I found myself exactly where I wanted to be, in the cafeteria. The two healthy Selphie and Irvine will face a scary, frightening way to die

"HEY, YOU TWO!!" I said out loud.

I'm really tired... it was a long, long day. Classes, good training, and dealing with Selphie and Irvine. But what I liked the most is the surprised look on everybody's face when I entered the cafeteria with Quistis. Anyway I need a fast shower and some rest. I opened the door to the room and found Squall sitting in front of his closed computer. Tapping angrily on the table. (_oh, i completely forgot about him... this won't end good for me!_)

"Oh, Squall you're waiting for me?!!! am so, so sorry" i said leaning forward and looking at him.

"........"

"You see.... Quistis talked to me after class and she offered her help I couldn't say no. And then we went to the training center and I just forget about you, I'm so sorry for that . We trained, and I leveled up"

"……" still neither talking nor looking at me.

"You know she is a very good person I really think that we could be good frien--" he cut me off by saying

"I DON'T CARE" really loud then he slammed his room door behind him.

* * *

Renoa Heartilly: I didn't say it will fit the real game (Did I???!!!) anyway glad you that you like it^^

ngel Sikari: Squall's thoughts? Yeah I know it not so squally right. I tried my best but I couldn't get them to be so squall. But I'll try harder, thanks^^

thanks for reading everyone….


	12. The sunday party

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter 12

Rinoa's POV

We picked the right night for our outside party, the weather was perfect. Not too cold neither too hot, with a soft cool wind.

The students seemed to enjoy it. Everybody was dancing happily to the funky tones of the band, and they all liked the food and the drinks. I thought as I stood on the dance floor looking at our great work of art. We really did a good jape; I bet the Garden's news paper will write something about this. I looked up to the gorgeous sky, which was decorated with many stars that night. Those beautiful shiny stars, I've always believed that they carry within their light our life, our past and our future. One star for every living creature on earth and that far, lonely one is mine. It's so far from the other stars yet its strong light reach them all, its so me.

A fast shooting star took my attention away from my thoughts, I smiled and a new sweet thought crossed my mined. My eyes came back to earth as soon as the shooting star disappeared in the havens. The strange thing is that they directly landed on my wish. My heart danced in happiness, and I felt my face became a little hot. I noticed that he was looking to my shooting star; I smiled again and pointed to that sky with a single finger.

I walked toward him, keeping the smile on my face.

"Hey, Squall you made it… I'm really glad that you came"

"It's not like I always come to one of those… its just that I was bored and I didn't feel like studying or training, so I thought I'd come and see what you were working the whole weekend on" (_Wow that the first time I ever heard him talking that long_)

"So what do you think?"

"Not bad… but too noisy"

"Yeah…. Maybe a little" (_it is a party; it is supposed to be noisy!_)

"So…You're the best looking guy here." (_Where did you get that confidence from??!_)

"Dance with me?" (_Saying that he is cute is one thing, but asking him to dance is too much, Rinoa_)

"........" he answered with a silent look and a fast sip from his drink

"Let me guess...You'll only dance with someone you like."

"Ok then..."

"Look into my eyes..." (_Rinoa, how many drinks have you had tonight???_)

"You're-going-to-like me...You're-going-to-like-me..." (_Now I know… TOO MUCH!!!_)

"Did it work?" (_Why stop here? Why not just put a gun to his head??_)

"...I can't dance."

"You'll be fine. Come on."

"I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone"

I closed my eyes for a second and build up the courage to grap his hand and pull him with me. He didn't want to come but he didn't resist, either. I stopped when I reached the dance floor and turned myself so that I'm facing him. I smiled and tried my best so that I won't faint from embarrassment. I took his right hand and placed it on my waist, and took his left one into mine.

I erased all the people from my site, so no one was there but me and squall. All the noises have been blocked from my ears except the sound of the sweet slow music. Then when I felt that I'm ready I started moving my body to its tones. First it was hard for him; his feet were moving randomly everywhere, trying to follow mine… until we end up bumping into another couple there.

He took is hand off of me and started to leave in a I-told-you-I-can't-dance face. He's so cute I thought as I pulled him back to me. I smiled again as I replaced his hand back to its place.

We started dancing again but unfortunately we bumped again into another couple, and for the second time he tried to escape. But no way, you're dancing with me tonight mister. I looked at him with a soft look; my eyes told him that I want to dance with you…. You can dance with me Squall… only me, that is!!!

He looked back at me and strangely, for the first time I saw emotions in his eyes, like he was able to read my eyes, my thoughts.

We started dancing again but this time we did it right. I've never danced like this in my life, it wasn't some moves that I knew and did by the sound of music. There wasn't any music any more. I didn't hear anything.

The only thing that moved my body was his eyes, he controlled me with them. They didn't only seem full of life, they seemed to hold feelings in them, beautiful feelings. They were reciting love poems, singing romantic love songs. Just taking me to another world, there were Squall loved me!!

We danced and we danced perfectly. I never moved my eyes from he's. There was nothing else in the world but those two beautiful blue-gray stones.

Then the music stopped, the lights turned off and silence owed the place. And I ended up in Squall's arms. I looked up to his face and he looked down at mine.

Fireworks have started but nothing could distract me from him. Our faces were so close and for that I felt my cheeks become hot. Is he going to kiss me? I thought… I don't care because if he didn't I will!!

Like he read my mind, he closed his eyes, and came closer to me. He wrapped arms around me pulled me slowly to him. I closed my eyes and surrendered to his magic. His face was so close that I could feel his hot expiration on my face…. Now this is the moment that I've been waiting for….

Then suddenly a strong annoying noise hit my ears, and I opened my eyes fast to find my self at my bed, with the annoying stupid alarm clock screaming in my ears. That stupid thing I'm sure that I turned it off last night before going to bed… next time I'll remove your batteries, you bitch.

So it was all a great dream, a beautiful, happy, perfect, dream. I've should known coz life isn't that perfect. A great night like that doesn't happen in real life. In fact real life sucks. I turned my body to my right side, to face the silent white wall. I hugged a pillow tight to my chest as I replayed last night's dream in my mind; I smiled as the last scene crossed my mined.

Huh not even close to what really happened. Last night was a real bad night starting from the weather and ending to squall. Oh every inch in my body hurts. I stood all last night at the entrance of the Quad, selling stupid entry tickets and checking student for weapons and alcohols. The head master didn't approve alcohols in our little unsupervised party.

My life sucks…

And I'm not the only one who had a bad time last night Selphie was in charge for the drinks, she had to stay near the drinks all night and make sure that no one added any alcohol to the punch. Coz the festival committee will be punished if something like that happened.

So boring…

Zell was responsible for the food, and that was a big mistake. Coz it was late and I don't think that the students liked it, why should they?? I mean… it was only cold test less hot dogs.

I guess the only one who had fun was Irvine. (He was the general supervisor. who put him in charge anyway. I thought that Selphie was the committee leader??!) All he did was chat and dance with girls and at the end of the party we had to carry him all the way to his room, because he was too drunk to even crawl back to his room.

Pathetic huh??

And if you think that all this shit was bad then think again coz we had to clean. I really hate this word. Under the order of the head master's office, the party was allowed only if it wasn't too loud. Any kind of vandalism to any part of Balamb Garden is not allowed. Alcohols and weapons are not approved in the party place. And finally the stupid festival committee must clean the Quad exactly after the party is over, which by the way can't extend to after mid-night.

And you can never imagine the condition that the Quad was after the party. Three hours of killing cleaning. Every cell in my body was crying of pain. I couldn't take a shower last night, I was lucky that I reached my bed in one piece.

And Squall didn't even pass near the Quad. I'm sure that I told him about the party twice, and I left him a ticket near his computer.

Thoughts about killing myself were crossing my head as I tossed and turned in bed for half an hour. Then I finally decided to get up. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I came out I saw the ticket I left last night, I took it and threw it in the trash can. I got dressed and walked out of my room and headed directly to the cafeteria.

As I entered I was greeted by the happy faces of Selphie and Quistis, they didn't see me. I stood in the long waiting line to the cafeteria lady. I felt the line moving but I wasn't in this world, I didn't feel good. After a while there was only one person in front of me.

"A chicken burger and one soda, please?" I heard him order, and it was a very familiar voice. I looked at him and for my luck it was Squall.

I was so mad at him that I could kick his little cute ass right now. He took his food and turned around to see me!

"Hi Rinoa" (_you seem to be in a very good mood today_)

"Hi" I said in a bored voice (_I'm mad at you and your cute face won't change that_)

I took two steps forward to reach the cafeteria lady and told her "The same please!" he stood near the line then said "So you're better now?"

"What?"

"I just bumped into you're friend, Selphie a minuet ago and she told me that you're sick" (_You asked about me?_)

"Oh, yeah I'm much better now" the cafeteria lady gave me my order then screamed "NEXT" in a loud voice I took my food and walked with Squall (_can you believe what's happening here?? He asked about me_)

"I've sent today's lectures notes to your E-mail, we took important lessons in both magic and GF courses you should read them soon" (_Really?? You did that!! …. B-But I'm still angry with you_)

"You didn't have to do that!!" (_But I can't stay mad at him… he's too cute_) we walked together… I moved my eyes to Selphie and she saw me so she started waving, but I ignored her (_Can't you see me with mister hot_) then we reached a table, where he sat down and I was about to, but the voice of a yelling Selphie stopped me

"Hey, Rinoa over here!!" she yelled I tried to ignore her but Squall saw her (_Dammit, Shut up!!!!_)

"Rinoa, isn't that your friend Selphie??" (_No I don't know her, really_)

"Y-Yes…. I guess I'll go see her" I said trying hardly to smiled (_sometimes I just want to kill her_)

"Okay" he seemed a little disappointed (_If you asked me to stay I'll…. Please ask me!!_)

I walked to her "YES!"

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Didn't you see me with Squall, why did you call me?"

"No, really I didn't honestly!!" (_Wear glasses then!!_)

"…..." I sat down with a bored face

"I'm really sorry, Rinoa"

"Nah its okay..." (_No it's not okay… hit her Rinoa, hit her_)

"Shut up will you" I told my self loud

"I didn't say anything" she said

"Not you…. Sorry I'm just so confused today… and down and angry and tired" (_I hate my life_)

"Hi Rinoa" I looked to see Quistis

"Hi Quisty" I smiled

"Some party last night huh?"

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I said hi to you at the entrance of the Quad… don't you remember?!!"

"Sorry but my mind wasn't working well last night"

And I don't feel good today… not even after talking to Squall. Maybe I'm not sad because of all those things. Maybe it's just because of that day, that sad day. It's so close I can feel if even if I didn't look at the calendar or even care what day today is. I just know whenever it's close, I just know.

* * *

Please review this chapter and thanks for reading it ^_^

I want to say thank you to my dear friend Fatima who edited this chapter, shokran 3amry :P

I want to thank Z Blade, Paper-Doll, Maureen, The Notorious Naurwen, Rinoa Leonhart, me, shinji the good sharer, crazy, flarestar, , melissagurl, Hazel's brother and Keiry

CharlieGirl: thanks for helping me :)


	13. I Don't Want to See You Cry

This is a fiction is based on final fantasy VIII, I don't own this wonderful game.

By: Rinoa-sa

Hi everyone, I miss this place so much. It's been two years since the last chapter... I just read some reviews and this encouraged me to continue writing this fiction, hope you all like this chapter (if anyone is still reading that is :P), sorry for the long wait and I'll will try to finish it this summer.

Thanks to my friend Weam for editing this chapter, blame her if you find any mistakes…

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Sorrow_

Rinoa's POV

I stood there at the edge of that old rock, looking down at edge of my thoughts. What am I thinking now?! And why am I terribly sad. The wind was strong, it was so cold; or was it my heart? The sea was mad. Funny I always thought of him as apart of my heart. "Him" most people would think or see him as an it… but not me I look at him as a human being.. Having emotions and fears, he can feel sad and angry… that's how I always looked at the sea … strangely I thought that he felt me… that he could read my thoughts and become sad for my sadness.

Those were my troubled thoughts while I stood there surrendering to the wind blowing through my soul, and as the raging waves of the angry sea madly hitting the rocks of my reality.

Now, at this very moment, what are you thinking Rinoa? I know that you're depressed and miserable … but why? Why today… is it a bad habit that you developed by the years. When are you going to stop… stop cry? And like my eyes were automatically set to cry at this idea …they did. They failed me, I told myself a hundred times not to cry. tears started to roll on my lonely face looking for comfort in an empty dry desert; waiting for something to hug them, away that they can pass unseen, hidden from the eyes of someone, anyone that want to stop them or even know, why are they starting this painful hopeless journey of sorrow.

I knew then that I was starting it again.. That old chapter of my life, that never seemed to end. That day of every year, which I stop to look back at everything in my life. Mainly the past. But now at this point the reasonable side of my brain, ask me again what am I doing today? At this particular day? You're Sad because of that thing? Or are you sad because you want to be sad. That you don't know any other way to deal with that event; but to cry yourself to bed. Or do you take every miserable moment of you life to cry it today.. Maybe you're finding an excuse to run away from your reality.

Everything, every single confused thought rushed to my head at that time so fast that I felt my self drowning in them, like the whole sea water was embracing me… pulling me down to the bottom of darkness, lost in there while the angry waves were hitting me hard.. Throwing me far; to emptiness.

I did what I always do when I'm lost or scared, what I do when I miss you… I grabbed you ring, dear… and things cleared up in one single second, like the ocean water have divided into two... leaving me there naked exposed to the shinning one truth; reality… I've lost you today 10 year age…. My mom died today.

My eyes exploded in tears… I know I can't control them now … after finally saying the thing I didn't want to say to myself …

And I just can't say good bye to you, not yet.

* * *

Sqaull's POV

That stupid girl! Where are you… you're so careless, missing classes like this. And when I want to fight with you for that I can't find you. Hey, squall please help me with my training… blab blab bla… always saying stuff that you can't do, that big mouth. That stupid, cute delicious mouth (_squall! Not again_) yeah you're right it's not the right time.

But were the hell are you, I look all over Balamb for you… I went to the cafeteria, the Quad, even the library; which I know for sure you'll never go to. Only one place to look, your room (_Stupid you should have started there_). And here I am standing in front of your door. I don't want her to get the wrong idea; I just want to know where she is. It's killing me not to know.

There is no sound coming out of there, I bet she's sleeping. I did all the stimulating noises to make her wake up; I ate loudly, I put some loud rack n' roll music, I ran around the place… I laughed I kicked things; I even throw stuff on her door for God sake. But she didn't wake up. Maybe she's sick or died? Hmmm? (_Now that's a troubling idea!_)

That's enough I'm going in. I opened the damaged door and entered to a dark room, obviously she wasn't there. Shit, where is that little witch. I looked in her room, after I turned the light on. It was really messy… there were many papers and old photos on her disk. One of them caught my attention; it was of a beautiful woman who looked like Rinoa and a cute little brat. hmm that's Rinoa for sure. Cute I said to myself.

This is no use. That girl is nowhere to be seen. What do I care anyway? She's an adult she should know her responsibilities. Damn you Rinoa… I don't care I should have spent this time studying or training; you're just a big waste of time. I thought as I was leaving her room. I don't like it, I feel like there's something missing. Shit I'll kick some monsters ass, I need to clear my thoughts.

I left Garden heading to the beach thinking that is a good place to relax and do some killing; the monsters levels are good there. It was a cold October night, the sun just set. I waked slowly trying to enjoy the cool quit weather. I was near the beach when I noticed someone standing there, and you'll never guess who, none other than my lost angel.

I stood away from her trying to figure out what she's doing at that time there. I didn't see clearly so I came closer… the wind just blow at that second and I saw a trail of sad tears in her red cute face. That was a heart breaking sight for me. What the hell are you doing out there, Rinoa? What should I do…? I don't want to interfere, so I decided to stand there and just watch. But I really wanted to know what wrong with her. Just then she reached to her neck and then she collapsed crying one the sands. And I found myself standing in front of her.

Why did my legs move, when I clearly gave them the direct order to stand still? And like my whole body was taking the new habit; my mouth spoke her name.

"Rinoa" she looked at me that painful look; begging me to hold her to make her stop crying, and I only made it worse, as she started to cry deeply. I found my arms opening widely to her, inviting her to my warmth at the lonely, cold night.

She ran faster than the wind that hit my face; to my welcoming arms, which also by the way worked on there own. I didn't think… my senses where blanked, I held her tighter than my leather pants. I didn't say a word, just try my best to embrace her, and protect her from her own sorrow.

"Mom, I miss her I just miss her so much. It's been so long but.. but------- She didn't even say goodbye" she said between tear, with a hesitating voice.

Losing someone, the most painful thing that can happen to you. I know that like my name. I didn't know that Rinoa's mother is died, the beautiful women in the photo. She never talked about that.

"Hushhhhhh" putting my hand on her hair trying to do something that I'm the worst at, comforting a broken heart.

But I should say something to make her stop I can't see her crying, it's not Rinoa who is always greeting me with that beautiful smile…. It's not my Rinoa. (_Yours!_)

I started talking never knowing what to say or how to say it… but words seemed to come out on their own like everything on that strange day.

"Rinoa" I said that, she tried her best to look away. Hiding her sad shy face, away from my curious eyes.

"Life is about losing, you live your lifetime losing things" I took my glove off and touched her red, freezing cheek. Pushing a tear with my thump, oh how I wanted to taste it...dry all her tears with my tongue, Lick it and take it deep in my veins.

I took a second of silence before I continued, trying to clear my mind from this madness and focus a little more on what I'm saying.

"You lose your favorite stuff… you know, those things you keep because they remind you of something that happened or someone you hold dear. As you grow People start to disappear from your life… Your neighbors, your relatives, your friends and even your loved ones…you can't help it, you can't stop it. It happens to you to everyone. And if you didn't try to keep yourself together; you may lose yourself along the way, whether physically or mentally"

"The right thing to do is to keep hanging on, and never let go of them... Of their memories, not to cry them out; but to look to your future through their eyes... to become what they want you to, to make them proud. To make yourself proud" (_I'm so the wrong person to say that… this is just-------- bullshit!_)

"Rinoa, I'm not going to tell you not to cry; because that won't bring her back. But no, cry your heart out, God knows everyone of us needs to cry from time to time" I pouched another tear, and looked in to her creamy-chocolate; spells casting brown eyes (_stop it before things goes out of control!_)

"But please don't cry, cause I can't see you crying…" what the hell I'm saying the next thing I'll say 'I love you' or some similar shit "I-I mean you look ugly when you're crying" I tried to cover things up with a cheesy joke.

And she smiled…

"Sorry, next time I'll try to cry with a smile" she said.

I don't know how I said all that, I don't know from which part of my brain it came… and I'll never know why, but I said it; although I don't believe it at all. For me if you don't want to lose people; never love any and better yet never know any. But I guess lately I don't go with that…

these thoughts took me back to my usual self, I noticed our bodies so close, that I felt her cold breath on my face, and at that minuet I realized that I couldn't feel my legs…I took my hands away slowly; so I won't look uncomfortable, cause if there one thing I'm good at, is hiding my feelings. Feelings a strange word to say. Never know what it meant or how does it feel to have emotion, toward someone… anyone. Or maybe I just don't remember.

I took her hands in mine, thinking that she will never take this as anything but a friend helping her… God, I prayed she won't take it as something else. I don't know but when I heard my own words, I knew that this 'thing' between me and her could never be.

I fought that thought the same second I had it, just as my palm met hers… all this warmth came though her freezing hands straight to my heart… sending chills up and down my spine… I had a strong desire to kiss her lips deeply, to worm her up with my tongue and lock my arms around her forever…But then again I'll never dare to go down that road.

Thanks, she said with the most angelic smile I ever saw… as we found our way back to the dormitory.

* * *

A little sad..

Thanks for all the reviews; I hope you do it again… please ;)


	14. Breaking the Ice

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter: 14

Rinoa's POV

It is a long boring class, and my mind tends to escape from this classroom … to wherever I can find, anything to think of; but what this boring human being is saying. And anything these days always seemed to be about him, it's been a week now since that crazy day.

Oh how I wish it never happened…it's so embarrassing even now that a week has passed. My counter plan to that event was to ignore it, pretend it never happened, and, as much as I can, to avoid Squall. You can guess now that's it has been a hard week on me (_that's why, you've been eating too much sweeties!_) whenever I see him I say 'hi' and then run away, acting that I'm busy, or hungry or even sleepy.

Last night I was reading the novel I got from the library, on the studying table. and suddenly I heard someone coming, I knew it was Squall, So I threw my head fast on the table; pretending that I'm asleep. He came in, stood there for a moment then he went straight to his room. That dumbass didn't even wake me up (_you weren't even sleeping! that's what you wanted, right?_) yeah but… he could be a little kind and wake me up, or maybe, carry me to my bed (_you would like that, wouldn't you? Stupid stop fantasizing you're off the subject!_) A-n-y-w-a-y I didn't even sit next to him in classes anymore. I think that he noticed, maybe he is angry cause I'm ignoring him... because it was really rude of him not to wake me up! Leaving me all night in that uncomfortable position (_you got up and you went to your room, after he left_) that's not my point! (_Whatever you're point is, stop it you're off the subject again!_ _Rinoa why are you acting like this?_)

Why am I acting like this? I said it before it was embarrassing... I never wanted, Squall to see me like that! Cause it's not who I am. I'm not a little girl; I can take care of myself. I'll be a member of SeeD soon.

He saw all those negative emotions. He has enough negativity in his life. I didn't want him to get any ideas. You know Squall he'll say 'oh, I could do that too! It'll be fun'. (_Hmm you can't copy him right, it's just doesn't feel like him_) who cares imagine the words coming from Squall. (_Stupid reason!)_ Shut up, it's not stupid, I'm serious about this, I've been trying all term; to make him a happier person, and make him smile more (_like you'll ever succeed!_)

Other than that….. Squall saw me with my face all mess up with the eyeliner which I applied earlier that day. (_Yeah, you put it, to cheer yourself up. But you ended up putting too much, so you hated it and started to cry running to that cliff_) yeah sometimes I just prove to myself that I'm stupid.

About the make up incident….

Squall's thoughts last week after squall and Rinoa retuned to their rooms:

Shit this day was a pain in the ass. What did I say back there? I don't even remember? I kinda talked too much, why didn't I cast a stop spell on my tongue! I only hope she didn't get any wrong ideas. A-n-d--….I have been wondering for sometime now.. What the hell is this black thing on my hand? Maybe it's a sick monster's blood. I better take a shower.

Back to Rinoa talking to herself…

Its strange how time can pass you by when you're not paying any attention to it, and how humiliating the situation can be when a male, unknown teacher to you, ask you something and you say: Yes, miss. Trepe! Life can sometimes surprise you!

The day went on fast from there; one minute I was in the classroom hiding my face from everyone, the other I was eating something in the cafeteria. Then I met up with my friends in the Quad. Everyone was there, even Quistis. Talking, laughing about something. I was talking, too, but now when I think about it I can't seem to remember what. My mind was busy, not with silly thoughts. But when I think about it I really feel that I miss him so much. I miss his smartass replays when we're talking (_you mean arguing_), I miss that angry look on his face when I throw something on the floor, I miss it when I catch him looking at me, and he pretend that he was hunting a fly. I miss everything.

At that time I found even talking to my friends boring. I wasn't paying much attention to them anymore, and I said too many "huh? What is it again?" whenever someone was talking to me, even Selphie noticed. She asked me several times. But I told her that I'm just a little sleepy. I even joked about it, saying. "Squall was really snoring loud last night, I couldn't sleep"

"About that, I don't see you two together a lot lately, is something wrong?" she asked with concerned face.

"we're just bored of each other, you know we live next to each other, talking all the time, and stuff"

"Ohhh" it was like an -I know you're lying but I'll go with your excuse for now- ohhh.

Even my msn messenger is against me these days, why can't I sign in? Wrong password? I'm sure it's right. Let me in, let me in! I thought hitting the enter button many times, till my stupid computer punished me with an error massage. Stupid computer! I'll throw you from the window someday (_good, take it all out on the poor keyboard_, _you know that Garden will make you pay for it, if you Broke it!_) at the second I heard someone coming, oh it must be Squall! I tried to run to my room, but he will know, cause my the computer is on. Fast I reached to the off button. I was too slow; And He was standing in front of a frozen me!

He looked surprised that he saw my face, other than my back this time.

"Hello, Rinoa, you're still up"

"Hi, I was just going t-"

"Well, good night then" he cut me off, even before I finished my sentence, and he went to the bathroom.

That asshole, if I was stupid enough to ignore you; why aren't you trying to know why? Why aren't you trying to stop me? Now I won't be able to sleep, I'll be up all night feeding my anger.

Calm down now Rinoa I told myself… then I heard the shower, so taking a shower at a time like this! (_Hmmm_) I hope that the heater was off, and cold water comes down on your naked body (_naked!_) like bullets! (_Now if you can't talk to him maybe …. You can at least look at him; I know you really miss him!_) How? If I looked at him he will definitely notice me. (_Dumbass look at him, without him knowing that_) how's that? You want me to put surveillance camera in his room? (_You went too far. You have your opportunity right here_) huh…h-hey stop that nasty thought. (_no, I don't mean anything bad… maybe he is shaving, or brushing his teeth… you'll get to look at him for awhile_) hmmm…(_and if he was under the shower you won't see anything disturbing, since there's a curtain_) yeah why not…I've got nothing to lose, right?

I got up from my seat, I headed quietly to the bathroom door, what am I doing? I asked myself for a second then ignore the question as I leaned down slowly to the level of the key hole…. And there it was a cute looking …. Eye!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I screamed, as I fell down on the floor; from the surprise. Oh my God, oh my God… he SAW me! I'm going die right now (_quickly use an earthquake spell!_) Then the bathroom door opened and reveled a fully dressed, Squall.

He was there standing in front of me. And I was there in the most, I mean far most embarrassing situation. I couldn't talk, I couldn't explain myself; for God's sake I couldn't even get up (_Try crawling!_) a minute of silence passed by, which seemed like an hour. Shit what am I going to say; I lost one of my earrings in the keyhole and I was looking for it? Just when you decided to take a shower?

I was looking at the floor all the time, couldn't even look at his face. I lifted my head slowly, and he was offering his hand. (_Better not make it worse, I should act innocent_). I gave him my hand, and he pulled me up. And the situation was like this; I was leaning on the wall with a big red face, he was still holding my hand, there was like 15 cm between us!

He smiled, then he laughed out load (_what's so funny?_) he let go of my hand saying "you can go now" still keeping his stupid smile on. (_It's the best thing to do_) I gave him my back fast as I walked headed to my room. I closed the door, and then stood there for a minute trying to figure out what happened out there.

Then it hit me like a thunder spell, HE WAS LOOKING TOO! (_So? What are you going to do about it?_) I won't be the only embarrassed one. (_Rinoa, don't do that, it's a trap!_) I ran fast to his room. And he was there sitting on his bed, all happy and excited (_Please, go back, it's not too late!_)

"Hey, you were looking too" I said it, just like I discovered a new continent! (_Now, it's too late!_)

"So? I was looking on a fully dressed you, while you were looking on potentially full naked ME!" (_Stupid me_)

"No, I-I was looking for something else" (_not convincing_)

"What is it?" he got up while asking, coming closer to me (_now you're in big trouble_) trying to avoid the closeness, slowly I stepped two steps backward, till my back was against the wall. He didn't stop, coming closer to me…and there I was surrounded again.

"I was looking to s-see i-if I forgot something in there"

"Something like what?"

"Something personal" yeah, good thing to say!

"Personal?"

"Yeah, personal, I thought I forgot a personal item in the bathroom" look at his face! He's believing it.

"You're lying" guess not.

"No, really"

"Then tell me what?"

"I-I t-thought that I forgot m------my bra there!" the word shocked me as much as it shocked him. He didn't expect something like that "now are you happy! You made me say it!" I continued in confidence.

"………" he didn't say anything… but the smile didn't completely disappear from his face

"I'm sorry; I thought you were peeking on me"

"How could you!" I sounded surprised.

"Although you did say... the word 'too' when you came in, but I'll ignore it, and believe what you told me about your bra!" (_Hey don't say it again, isn't there a low against saying things like that to your roommate?_)

"It's the truth, I would never think about peeking at you" I said it with to much ego. He took a step closer, revenging from me; for saying so.

"Really?" he asked while putting his hand on the wall, next to my neck.

"ANYWAY" I said it loud, to wake him up (_what's gotten into Squall! Why is he acting like this_?) "So why where YOU looking?" I asked after I cleared my mind from all the thoughts that told me to jump on him.

"………...huh! What did you say?" not that he wanted to escape from answering my question, but he was looking at my eyes deeply, with a stupid smile. (_Did you use the eyeliner again?_)

"Why where you peeking on me" I said it while waving my hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, you were acting weird last week. I thought if I spied on you, maybe l will -somehow- know why?" he moved a step backward and crossed his arms.

"……." What would I tell him…?

"So why?"

"What?" I know what he meant, but I don't know what to tell him.

"Why were you acting so strange last week?" (_I had my period last week, ya'know all the hormonal changes can make a girl look crazy!)_

"Nothing, I was just…. Tired, and…. confused, last week" my face was a little gloomy when I said that.

"I thought maybe, I did something that upset you…." (So_ cute_)

I was standing there looking at his face; he was looking at my eyes; no longer smiling. Maybe I was imaging it; but I think I saw emotions, in those two blue-gray stones. It is like they have poisoned me, with the penetrating look, which seems to look down at my soul. I felt that I was standing there naked, every emotion I have for him, was exposed through my eyes. I blinked, several times as to break the uncomfortable connection with him. And I succeeded. He looked a way for a second, he walked away giving me his back. Then………….. Took off his shirt? (_Ahhhhhhhh, why is he taking off his clothes…? Did he lock the door?_)

"It's good that we cleared is situation" he said it while taking off his shoes. (_Then what are you going to do after that?_) Now he was only wearing a pair of jeans. He went to his bed and lied on it covering his body with the blanket.

"Good night, Rinoa… can you please switch the light off; on your way out" (_that little shit,kicking me out like that!_)

"Hey, that's really mean, you have no manners"

"What do you want me to do? It's already midnight, and I'm tired"

"That's not an excuse to act like a total asshole" (_I wanted to jump on him and kill him_)

"Ok, it is bed time… good night; go to your room ...shoo, shoo…" he gave me a nasty look and continued "hmmm... unless you want to join me!" He said it while lifting the blanket a little. I gave him a hatred look, and left the room; leaving the light on.

* * *

Hi everyone, hope you liked this chapter, especially that it took a lot of time from me. Please review this chapter if you can.

I wanna say thanks to Love Mamo, Romantic, mystorygirl, Rinny Leonheart, Stardust Ray, Ittan Momen, Rinleonheart, Leea-Silver, Lunarious Luna, Sukooru fan and Lady-Rinoa.

Cerulean Devi: thanks for your reviews. Why is Squall so mad at Rinoa? I think because he feels something for her, and he doesn't want to show it, so he acts the opposite way… I think!


	15. Another Point of View

Hi, it's almost 2010, it's been 6 years since my last update. I want to apologies for everyone who was reading this fiction. I can't promise that I'll finish it, but I promise that I'll write the next chapter.

While writing the beginning of this chapter i thought about the song Comatose by Skillet.

My Roommate

* * *

Chapter 15

Squall's POV.

Rinoa, Rinoa,,,, RINOA you're killing me with this attitude. You know that things are not supposed to be like this? You're playing dirty!! You're not playing your usual role in our relationship. I'm the mean one who always ignore you and you're the clingy needy always interfering and annoying the shit out of me. I don't like it this way… I don't like change. It already took me forever to get used to your continuous presence in my life.

You can't just cut me off like this. Even when dealing with addicts; doctors slowly and gradually decrease the dose of the abused substance over time.

I am addicted.. I need my fix, (_is that the way you see yourself now, Squall_?)

I don't know, or maybe I'm just not ready to admit it yet. My brain is not equipped to deal with such thought, such needs.

"Now, you may rest" finally attacking the beast in front of me and reliving it from its misery, I've been torturing that poor T-rex for some time now. I cast a blind spell on it and then poison. Then I stood there doing nothing as the brainless monster kept trying to attack me and losing little HP every time. I was trying to cheer myself up, but it didn't help me.

What did she do to me? I can't even feel happy while playing with monsters.

I walked to the secret area, I'm bored but I don't want to go to my room and be ignored again, so I thought I could hang out in the secret area. When I arrived I saw two males sitting next to each other. I ignored them and looked through to the balcony.

"Hey, Squall is that you?"

"Oh, hey guys didn't see you there" when I looked back and saw it was Zell and Irvine.

"I didn't know that you two were together" (_let's have some fun!_) the two guys look surprised by my comment.

"Hey we're are most definitely not" said the blond, moving both of his hands and head in a no-way motion

"Don't know about him but I like girls" added Irvine casually, it's strange how someone's level of self-esteem can affect the way they act and project in other people minds.

"Hey, don't you both worry I promise I won't tell anyone" I said almost smiling. But I held it back; as not to reveal my cruel joke.

"You don't understand, it's not like this at all, I too like girls,, boys are disgusting, not that I have anything against gay people, I think every person has it's right to choice.. and I choice women" Zell overreacted. While Irvine didn't say anything but took a sip of his beer.

"Whatever, you guys are doing it's properly none of my business. I think I should leave you two alone" I said smiling this time.

Zell stood up almost screaming "no stop it, I'm telling you—" but Irvine ruined the whole thing "stop it Squall. This guy is about to have a stroke" I stated to laugh.

"What? You were messing with us" he looked confuse.

"Talk for yourself, I knew that he was joking" Irvine said then took another sip "Zell you need to chill, people might think that you're really confused about your sexuality" Irvine added.

"Hey, I'm not confused, I really, really like girls" said Zell still sanding and pointing at Irvine.

"You're really homophobic, Zell" I added.

"Guys, just give me a break" said Zell then he sat back on the ground.

"So, what are you guys doing here, besides making-out?" I said after a while. Zell gave me a hatred glare and Irvine laughed at his reaction.

"Zell seriously you need to calm down" said Irvine while still laughing

"Oh God, nothing we're just having a couple of beers and talking" Irvine said, after he stopped laughing.

"Come sit with us, have a beer" he offered me one (what _the hell, got nothing better to do_)

"How do you like this stuff?" I said after I sat down and tested the beer.

"You don't drink?" Zell asked

"Not much, it's not allowed for student to drink in Balamb Garden" I said after having another sip.

"That's why we're drinking here… but if you don't like it, then don't drink" Zell said

"Whatever" if I didn't want to drink then I wouldn't have taken it brainiac.

"So what's wrong?" Irvine said

"Nothing…just give me another one "it's none of your business.

"So, you and Rinoa… what are you both like together?" Zell said

"No" I simply said,,, again none of you business.

"You know I knew her since we joined Galbadia Garden as freshmen, she's really special. We used to call her princess" he smiled "she really hate it" Irvine added. (_Princess, huh!)_

"How well do you know her?" I asked, fishing for information.

"We were just friends if that's what you're asking, not that I don't find her attractive" Irvine said.

"So you made a move on her?" I asked as I opened another can.

"Yes, but she was with someone and we end up became friends. She's nice, cheerful, and carefree and has serious daddy issues" (_she had a boyfriend_?)

"What do you mean?"

"Don't know much, but I know that she doesn't like him and he doesn't approve her choices in life, especially her decision to become a SeeD" (_I don't care about that, what's the story about the boyfriend_)

"She had a boyfriend?" I asked..

"Yeah, but not really an official boyfriend" he said and I gave him the please continue look.

"I mean they were friends for some time then she told me that she likes him but things didn't work out"

"So it was one sided?"

"No, it was obvious that he had feelings for her.. I don't know what happened between Seifer and Rinoa, all I know is that one day they stopped talking to each other and she was transferred soon after" (_Seifer, what a gay name!!_ _and I don't think you know her at all_)

"What is he like, this Seifer?" (_Why did you say that, stupid? now they will think that you like her_)

"I didn't know him well, he was tall blond and a little cocky" (_do you know anything?_)

"Right! And he uses a Gunblade, too" (I Gunblade fetish?)

"So you and the loud girl?" (_Why change the subject now?_) I think those 3 beers are starting to affect me now

"Selphie? Yeah she's a sweet-heart, but I'm not ready for a steady relationship" (_I really don't care_) I think I'm drunk now, better not say anything that I'll regret later. So I sat there for another hour; thinking about this Seifer guy and the extent of their relationship.

Did they hold hands? Did they kiss each other?! Did they french kiss? (_Why do they call it that? such a strange name, french kiss? what does french mean?_) I don't think that this is important now, Squall. Focus on the fact that Rinoa kissed another guy ;(_ You don't really now that!_) If not more (_now that's something that'll never be able digest, don't ever think that again do you understand_) I found myself becoming more jealous by the thought. I stated to rub my forehead really hard trying to dismiss those soul-crushing thoughts.

"Squall, are you alright?" Zell asked

"Yeah, I'm good" just a little bit dizzy.

"I think I'll go to my room now" I continued, trying to get up.

"Do you need help?" one of them asked.

"I'm good, see you later and use protection, Zell" I tried to joke, but not even Zell's angry reaction could cheer me up (_cheer you up? When did you start using those words?_)

While walking back through the training center, I bumped into a monster. I killed it with my limit break. Guess all that drinking can lower your Hp. I walked back to my room, I found Rinoa, sitting in front of her computer when I entered. (_Kissed anyone today, cheater!!_) My drunken mind said.

"Hey, Rinoa you're up" I said

"Yeah, I was just about to-"

"Well good night" I headed to the bathroom fast I was drunk and jealous and I couldn't deal with the fact that she's still avoiding me.

(_Focus, Squall just get out there and ask her what's wrong_) I though, as I splashed some cold water, on my face. I could never ask her about the depth of her relationship with Seifer. (_One thing at a time, first you got to know why she's avoiding you!_) You're right I need to know, I have every right to know, I thought looking at my refection on the mirror.

First I need to take a shower to sober up, I turned the shower on. But maybe I'll have more courage to ask her while I'm drunk (_yeah, that's a good idea, go out there and make a complete fool out of yourself!_) I know that I'll never ask her, drunk or not. It's just the way I am. I guess it's best to go and sleep it off. I headed to the door when I reached for the knob, I thought; What if she still out there, I can't face her, not now not in this confused state. Better check if she's still on the computer, before getting out.

So I found myself looking through the key hole, I found her slowly walking toward the bathroom door. (_Does she need to use the bathroom?_) She stood there for a second before leaning down to the level of the key-hole, our eyes met. (_What the--- what is she do?!!_) She looked surprised to see me. She was peeking at me? Naughty, Rinoa.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed, and I saw her fall back on the ground. So quickly I stood up straight and opened the door, saw her there her face was dead red from embarrassment. Poor thing, she got caught. I wasn't that innocent, just like her I was peeking, not for the same naughty reasons but still I was. I offered my hand to help her get up, not that she was looking at me.

After a minute of silence she looked up and she held into my hand and got up. As I pulled her up she was against the wall and VERY close to me, still holding her hand I didn't want to let go. I don't care what her reasons were I just didn't want her to run away again.

I looked into her face which was red, this is really uncomfortable to her (_Squall, say something,, to ease this awkwardness_) what should I say, I don't know what to say in a normal situation, let alone this one. Getting caught while peeking for the first time (_you don't know that, what if she did it before?_) I smiled at that thought. The whole situation was so funny, but I couldn't laugh and humiliate her more; up till now that is. Can't hold it back anymore and I laughed from my heart.

She is furious with me now for laughing, I guess. I thought that the best thing to do now; is to let her cut her losses and get to her room, which she was continuously looking at.

"You can go now" I said smiling and letting go of her hand, she turned around and walked fast to her room and closed the door behind her.

I walked to my room and sat on the bed, I don't exactly know why she was looking at me through the key-hole, but it sure made me happy that she still cared. In some way or another. I was really smiling thinking about her then she came in prepared to fight back.

"Hey, you were looking too" she said proud of her late discovery. (_oh my God, she's really slow_)

"So? I was looking on a fully dressed you, while you were looking on potentially full naked ME!" I said in a confident tone

"No, I-I was looking for something else" that's a lie, for sure.

"What is it?" I got up while asking, coming closer to her (_look at her face, it's clear that she's lying_) I seemed to have got too close to her cause she slowly stepped two steps backward, and now her back was against the wall, again. I liked the feeling, being in control so I didn't stop, coming closer to her.

"I was looking to s-see i-if I forgot something in there"

"Something like what?" raising an eyebrow

"Something personal"

"Personal?"

"Yeah, personal, I thought I forgot a personal item in the bathroom" something personal, no way she's lying.

"You're lying"

"No, really" she said looking really honest, but the fact that she's rolling her eyes up and the right corner of her eyes reviled that she is not.

"Then tell me what?" let's see where you'll go from here, Rinoa.

"I-I t-thought that I forgot m------my bra there!" I was shock at her words, her bra? (Is she wearing one now?) I couldn't help but to think about that as I looked down to her breasts.

"Now are you happy! You made me say it!" she continued in confidence, not noticing that I was still looking at her breasts (_I wonder how it feel to squeeze them_) hey stop it, you pervert (_It's not my fault, she mentioned the bra, again I'm just a drunk teenager!_)

I looked up to her face "I'm sorry; I thought you were peeking on me" I said finally, that the best way to make is whole thing less awkward for her.

"How could you!" don't push it, Rinoa I know it's a lie.

"Although you did say... the word 'too' when you came in, but I'll ignore it, and believe what you told me about your bra!"

"It's the truth, I would never think about peeking at you" she said. You are really, pushing me to tease you more, Rinoa. I took a step closer, now our bodies are almost touching, our faces are so close

"Really?" I said while putting my hand on the wall. You're not running away from me now. I started this to tease her but now I can't help it, being again and again this close to her and running away every time; is taking a toll on my weak mind. I need to touch her to feel her, to kiss her I looked at her dry lips (yet _another sign that she's lying_) I made my mind. I'll kiss her now and blame it on alcohol tomorrow. As I slowly tried to close the space between our lips she said

"ANYWAY" waking me up for the trance I was in (_what were you thinking?_) I wasn't, I'm drunk, remember!! "So why where YOU looking?" she asked

"………...huh! What did you say?" (_Squall focus_)

"Why where you peeking on me" she said it while waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, you were acting weird last week. I thought if I spied on you, maybe l will -somehow- know why?" I moved a step backward and crossed my arms. Not completely in the clear, but the reasonable part of my brain was working again.

"So why?"

"What?" she said, clearly she was trying to stall.

"Why were you acting so strange last week?"

"Nothing, I was just…. Tired, and…. confused, last week" that's not a real reason.

"I thought maybe, I did something that upset you…."

"No, you didn't … do anything wrong" she said after a while. Why can't she tell me the real reason? I know she won't act like this just because she's tried. Then again I don't know her that well, maybe she needed space. Maybe I was too pushy (_No way you are_) I know this feeling wanting to be alone to clear you mind and think about the next step.

I would give you that, Rinoa. I would give you anything you want even my soul. (_Now, I'm sure that you're really drunk, Squall go to bed and sleep, just end this crazy day_) I looked into her eye for the final time this day and took notice of ever little detail; I knew that I won't get another chance like this. At least not soon.

I turned around I felt a little bit dizzy as I walked to my bed and sat down.

"It's good that we cleared this situation" I said while taking off my shoes, I reached down and pulled my shirt off and throw it on the floor next my shoes. I looked at her she looked really surprised by my actions, frankly I was too. I wanted her to leave or maybe I was to tried to think it through,, either way it was too late to take it back.

"Good night, Rinoa… can you please switch the light off; on your way out" I said while laying down and covering myself with the blanket

"Hey, that's really mean, you have no manners" I smiled at her comment

"What do you want me to do? It's already midnight, and I'm tired"

"That's not an excuse to act like a total asshole" cute

"Okay, it is bed time… good night; go to your room ...shoo, shoo…" I looked at her and she did move, maybe I should tease her more "hmm... unless you want to join me!" I said while lifting the blanket. She gave me a hatred look, and left the room; leaving the light on.

I got up and switched the lights off, I went to bed again and closed my eyes; to see her eyes staring back at me I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	16. Do I Even Know You!

Chapter 16

* * *

Rinoa's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly, I was awake for some time now, but I didn't really want to get up. I watched as million of dust particles danced, as they were illuminated by what little sunshine that escaped my dark curtain into my dark room, and I let my mind wander.

Did last night really happen? (_Sorry to tell you, but it did! wish it wasn't real_) It was the most shameful thing in my entire life. I don't want to face him again, ever. (_Will be impossible, HE is you roommate_) now that I think about it; it will be awkward between us from now on. I actually think that it will be more awkward now than before the bathroom incident. (_I told you not to go to his room, it was one thing that he found out; and not know why you were looking, and completely another, that he knows that you're lying about forgetting something_) I know….I know, it was stupid to go back to his room. I wish I never looked.

It's the Saturday. No classes today and it's already noon, I've been up for almost an hour, tossing and turning in bed. Thinking about my new found situation. But I couldn't help myself out of bed, what if he was out there? And still acting all weird? (_What the heck was wrong with him anyway_?) It was… like he was not… him, not squall... it was more like… Seifer! I flicked my forehead at that thought. (_Why did you think about him, all of sudden_?)

I don't know, but the way he kicked me out was so weird! When he said 'wanna join me' it's not in his nature to say such things. (_Or is it? face it, Rinoa__…__ you don't really know your roommate at all!_) He's… just so…. unpredictable! (_You can say that again!_) I mean think back to all the recent 'events' that happened between us,,, I mean one time he's so mean and doesn't give a shit about anything but himself, but then again … he surprise me with thoughtful and completely random kind-hearted actions. (_Yeah, good for you, Rinoa… talk more and more with yourself, that a real testament toward your regressive psychic health!_) I don't know why, but I find it sarcastic that I just told myself that.

Hmm anyway….I really should just drop it. Over thinking this situation between us won't do me any good. The best thing to do now is to put it in the back of my brain and not think about it at all... just pretend it never happened (_but it did!)_ I said pretend (_you mean lie to yourself?_) yes please, just lie…

So I sat up and leaned against the wall and look at the clock again it was 1 p.m. 10 minutes has passed since I looked the last time, I told myself again that I can't hide forever in my room. So I got up and grabbed a towel and headed to the door. Before I opened the door I found myself putting the towel on my head, I really couldn't face him yet. Just in case he is out there.

I opened the door slowly there was no one out, so I walked fast to the bathroom. Almost there, just two more steps and you'll be safe, I thought to myself…. I felt the anxiety that I have built up in my stomach pulling away from me, as I was just about to pass the bathroom door and delay any anticipated awkwardness …But sadly I couldn't.

"you're finally up!" a voice came from squall's room, a voice that I know so well, a voice that I like to hear most of the time… but certainly not now!

He startled me, just when I thought the awkwardness can be delayed to at least after my morning shower. I jumped and the towel fell to my shoulders, revealing my surprised face. It took me few seconds to look his way, as I was still looking towered my target destination, and deeply thinking what will I say to him. "Heyyy you! "I said few seconds after I slowly looked his way, he didn't say anything I kept looking at him and he kept looking at me, I should say something what should I say next? I don't know my mind has tuned blank! (_How about… a 'good morning'?_)

"Good morning!"

"You know its 1 p.m.?"

"o-oh really... then I better hurry and … you know… go to the bathroom" I said pointing at the bathroom. He didn't say anything except for a slightly puzzled look on his face, can't blame him... I know I'm a mess (_I better hurry to the bathroom? You really should consider what you want to say before saying it_) not the perfect time for an annoying self advice... the best thing to do is to end it

Now fast head to the bathroom... but don't run, walk, but fast. I was about to turn around when I saw him smiling and trying to hold a laugh. that stupid asshole won't let me off without laughing at me for yesterday, if it was in reverse I would never rub it in his face like this, at least not first thing in the morning ( _it's noon already _) I don't care I just wouldn't do it ( _Yes you will! _) yeah I might, but he's just evil for that. I hate you Squall Leonhart.

I gave him an evil look and was about to explode yelling at him, saying God knows what, when he let out a laugh and pointed at me.

"Rinoa, really?" said between laughs "what?" I said in aloud tone "don't you feel ashamed walking out in those pajamas?"

"What?" more in confusion, than mad, I looked down and realized what he was laughing at. I had my mind all wrapped up in last night situation that I didn't even realize that I was wearing my old ten years old Moogle's pajamas… which is not that bad at all… is it? I know it has a tear or two here and there, which I tried to repair with my poor sewing skills… but failed miserably and ended up making it worse. But still I loved them too much to throw them away, and it is not meant to be seen by anyone let alone, this super critical creature.

"Oh, I d-didn't have any clean ones left so I had to wear this, it's not that bad is it?"

"You should throw them out, you're 16 not ten, and those are way too small for you!" he said after he stopped laughing. I held the towel against my body instead of my head and tried to cover as much as I can of my old favorite, really small pajamas.

"And… is that a tear I see!" he started to laugh again. "You're mean!" I said as throw my towel at his face, which made the $#%#, laugh even more. I ran to the bathroom, I closed the door and I could still hear him laugh.

I finished my shower, wrappeda medium sized towel around my body and opened the door slowly, being caught wearing a towel is much better than being laughed at again, I looked around and he wasn't there, I guess he is trying to spare me the embarrassment. (_Or he is out doing something or having lunch or training or-_) no... No I like to think that he is trying to spare me any more embarrassment…okay.

Anyway, I went to my room, closed the door behind me and leaned against it, I found myself smiling at the image of him laughing. Well maybe I don't know him so much, but I know this, it certainly not his habit to laugh, I only saw him laughing a couple of times… and it made me feel good to be the reason, even if it was an embarrassment to me.

With that thought I felt that I can really put what happened yesterday behind me, and not think about it,,, and if it doesn't work I can always lie about it to myself and never ever admit that it happened. So I prepared my mind for a happy cheerful weekend and stepped out of my room, but this time with more confidence.

As I walked out I saw Squall sitting on the studying table drinking coffee, and I think he got me one, what a sweetheart, I so forgive him for laughing at my favorite pajamas.

"Coffee?" he asked pointing at an extra cup of coffee on the table.

"Oh, thank you" I said smiling, although it so unlike you to bring me coffee but still grateful.

"Sorry for laughing at you earlier, you looked a little funny, but still I shouldn't embarrass you like this" that so nice of him, really Squall is not normal these days. Maybe ignoring him for a week made him realize how much I mean to him.

"It's okay, I know I looked funny, I should really throw them out" but I won't, I love them too much, I just lie to you, so that you would think that I am a mature girl.

"No if you like them or they are your favorite pair or something don't mind me" so unusual of him is he sick or something?

"Honestly I won't throw them, really they are my favorite, they just have too many precious memories in them, I couldn't... plus it still fits me perfectly"

"Hardly" he said after few seconds. I gave him a mean look.

"Sleeping till noon, you're a student, Rinoa you should be used to waking up early" and the normal squall retunes again! "Plus the weekend is really a good chance to catch up on your studying and training" yeah, yeah…study, study, study I hate studying… liked the 2 moments ago squall more.

"I was tired, after last night I couldn't sleep-" did I say that out loud?

"Last night? Did something happen last night" like you don't remember!

"Yeah about that I didn't want to mention it, so we should just talk about something else… how's the monsters' killing going"

"No, really did something happen? Please tell me" is he acting like he doesn't remember? Or did he really forget? Or maybe it didn't really happen and I just dreamt it? I thought as I rolled my eyes up trying to figure out which… (_Hey, stupid it did happen!)_

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I was drunk and I woke up this morning and I couldn't remember a thing" _(…Drunk? Aha! ..Now that's explains a lot!_) I hardly stopped myself from saying it loud and jump out of my seat and point at him. Instead I said… after I a second or two.

"Oh, y-yeah nothing happened really" so really can't remember? Doesn't seem like he's lying.

"It was stupid to drink in the first place, but Zell and Irvine insisted that I join them" so I'm in the clear? I don't have to pretend that I never peeked at you? Too good to be true!

"You know, if you can't handle alcohol you really shouldn't drink" (_don't push it Rinoa, he might try to remember just to spite you_!)

"Whatever" he said it and then he turned his face toward his computer screen, switched it on, I guess he didn't like what I said,

"It's so unlike you… I mean drinking, breaking the rules? And getting drunk? Really you've changed, Squall" that statement of mine provoked him. Cause he looked passed his computer screen to my direction and said "like YOU know me?"

"I do know you!" in a defensive tone, maybe I don't know much about your past nor what you want to do in life…only because you don't open up. But, but I know how my stupid roommate should act...and react…. I think?

"No you don't" said in a confident tone

"Yeah I do, you're Squall" he leaned back, and rested his back completely against the seat, crossed his arms and said "so?"

"You are ….neat, silent, unfriendly, a rule freak, you know what you want (_at least career wise_) and you work hard to get it"

"Is that all?"

"No, you are ….angry…. sometimes sad... And you don't like to interfere in others business, but when really needed….. You deliver…" I said realizing that I went from joking to complete seriousness. he kept looking at me like he is trying to figure me out, or read my mind, and I didn't like it I felt like if he… kept looking at me like this I'll tell. He will know that I liked every little thing about him, every positive and negative in his personality. I had to stop it I must stop it.

"And you're not fun" he raised his eye brows at my added comment.

"Not fun?" still with a surprised look on his cute face.

"Not so much" I added, made me feel like I was adding salt to an open wound.

"Really, because I always remember you laughing when you are with me" (_that's true, I noticed that too_)

"That doesn't count, I laugh with everyone, that just the way I am"

"Really?" I nodded "so why are you here spending your Saturday with a not so fun me?" cause I love every second that I am with you, my mind screamed.

"I've nothing else to do" (_harsh… you spend some time with the guy, and you're talking like him now!_)

"Where are your friends?"

"Oh they went to Balamb city for the training assignment" (_at least that's true…_)

"So I prove my point, you could have gone with your friends and had a 'fun' day but instead-" no I knew where this is going and I had to stop it.

"No I was supposed to go with them, but I couldn't wake up" I was trying so hard to prove my point that I didn't realize that I was hurting him, not like he'd show it. But I could tell, or maybe guess… sometimes…

"Whatever" he said and looked back at his screen, it made me feel so bad, I could tell that he was somewhat disappointed, at that point I couldn't take it, I just wanted to make him feel better. Not that I'm sure that what I'm about to say will mean anything to him.

"It's not that… you're not fun to be with… I mean others don't see you as a fun person but I …. I …"

"I like being with you "he looked "I mean … you are my friend too, not just them… and you kinda grew on me"

"So you don't mind being with me, is that what you're trying to say?"

"No I … (_just say it, already_) I really enjoy your company"

"Okay" then he looked back at his computer screen, and resumed whatever he was doing. Is that all you could say, Squall? hello, I gave you a confession! Not a love confession but... but still, I caved...

"So you don't have anything to say to me?"

"About?" I crossed my arms, and gave him a say-it-or-I'll-hit-you look. Not that he was looking at first, but after a moment of silence, he looked at me… then quickly said

"Alright, you… are…. the only…. roommate that I could tolerate?" not the best reply to my previous honest statement, but I guess it's great coming from a fully conscious Squall.

"Thank you" I said, knowing that he wouldn't say such a thing if I didn't mean anything to him.

"So, when are you doing the Balamb city for the training assignment?" he asked me after 10 minutes of silence.

"I guess I'll go tomorrow, you?" I guessed that he didn't do it either, cause it's a group assignment and it is Squall.

"Okay, if you don't mind… do you want to go with me, tomorrow?"

"Okay…sure I'll go" I said out loud while my mind was saying; yes, of course you don't have to ask me twice, while mentally jumping in happiness

"Be ready around 8 a.m. because we need to go and register our names as a group in the student affair office and obtain our training mission"

"Alright... so it a 12 hour mission to Balamb city should we bring anything with us?"

"Hmm … let's see… I think you should write this down" I reached for a pensile and a piece of paper, as he pushed his seat back, got up, and started to walk back and forth slowly.

"Spells, potions-"

"Any specific ones, spells I mean?" I interrupted him. He turned around and looked at me while crossing his arms

"Is it that difficult for you to guess which spell we may need?" you could really be annoying, sometimes I just want to slap your face… but not too hard!

"Just, tell me" said in a frustrated tone accompanied with an evil a glare

"Okay…any number of cure spells you have, if you have some cura that'll be great. Some fire, thunder, blizzard and any mid-level elemental spells are welcomed... hmm some blind and poison…if you have any protect and shell...hmm yeah that is good enough" I nodded writing the spells names down, while knowing for sure that I don't have half of these spell, and I'm sure he knows that I don't have them either.

"Okay done with the spells back to the list-" I interrupted him again.

"Squall, you do know that I don't have most of those spells, right?" looking up to him as he stood looking at my list.

"Yeah I know, and yes you can go and look through my spells and take whatever you need" I smiled; he did know what I meant with my question!

"Thank you" I said happily

"So, if you don't have any more questions?" he looked at me "no please continue" still smiling.

"2 phoenix down, 2 Remedies, snacks for the road, water… a tent, spare clothes"

"Spare clothes?" I asked almost laughing

"Yeah, what If you clothes got burned or some residual poison got stuck on your clothes, it's better to be prepared" okay that does make a valid point, I thought as I nodded and wrote down the rest of the list. He was then standing next to me and before I could finish writing previously mentioned items, he said

"But most importantly" he then leaned forward from his standing position till his face was nearly at the same level as my face. I cleared my throat, nervous by the sudden closeness and said "what?"

"Do not over sleep" said while tapping his index finger on my forehead with every word.

"Alright I'll set my alarm" I said in annoyance, after leaning back away from him and rubbing my forehead.

"That's all, don't forget anything" he said after which he returned to he's earlier business with the computer.

I sat there for another hour watching as he continued to do something on his computer, I sat there, pretended to be busy with something too, but really what I was doing is watching him every now and then, enjoying his presence and feeling happy that I got whatever was between us back.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone.


	17. The Training Mission part 1

Anna and reem: I'm really happy that you both liked my story and reema I think there'll be a kiss in the next chapter … hmm maybe :P keep reading and don't get too excited I don't think it will be good for samir lol.

Hi Crepusculo4ever, I'm happy that you like my fiction and surly you'll read more about Seifer and Rinoa's relationship in the next few chapters, so stay tuned.

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

Rinoa's POV

My day… this day was special; it started with a dream, actually a weird dream to say the least. I dreamt that I was standing in the Quistis's classroom in front of all the students there, and oddly Squall was there with me. We were having a conversation and everyone was listening to us. And I choose that time to confess to him my feelings. So what was Squall response you wander, well he simply broke off my arm and started to eat it, and then I realized that I was a giant cookie and Squall was eating me piece by piece. It was a nightmare and I desperately wanted to wake up. I was telling myself; open your eyes, Rinoa you're dreaming… just open your eyes.

Thankfully a repeated knocking on my door helped me escape the crazy nightmare. I opened my eyes and I felt relieved that it was in fact just dream. But I couldn't help wonder what it meant.

"Who is it?" I said as loud as I could, as I felt my throat was a little bit sore. No one answered back, but that was enough to reveal the identity of the knocking person. I forced myself to get out of bed as I was still sleepy. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I walked to the door while trying to fix my hair and straighten my pajamas.

"Good morning to you too, Squall" I said in weary voice while opening the door, even before I could see who's out there. When I finally laid eyes on him he was standing there fully dressed for the trip, leaning his right shoulder on the door's frame, his left hand was resting on his hip and he was looking at the floor.

"Still sleeping? It's 7:45… I specifically told you to NOT OVER SLEEP" he said starting slowly in a low tone then raising his voice at the end looking up as he raised his voice.

"Too loud, too early, Squall" I said blocking my ears with both of my palms, while turning around and heading back to bed… I jumped back in my bed facing the wall I covered myself with my blanket including my head telling him to let me sleep some more.

From the sound of his footsteps I knew that he had let himself in "Rinoa, seriously… you need to get up now!" he said after what felt like 10 seconds of silence.

"…" (_Ignore him, he'll go…_) but still don't mind it if he stays, kinda like the idea of him being in my room.

"Rinoa!" he said again. At this point I wasn't sleepy anymore, but I enjoyed this and I wanted to see, what he'll do.

"RINOA!" He said while firmly kicking the lower edge of my mattress with is foot, this time. I barley stopped myself from giggling... This is too cute I thought to myself… and I wasn't about to stop here.

The next thing I felt is my blanket being pulled away from me, I grabbed the upper edge and started to pull in resistance, it took few seconds for him to win since of course he is much stronger than me. While still I'm resisting the urge to laugh, and still acting like I want to sleep more, I covered my face with my pillow and said "let me sleep some more"

Then he decided to take that away too, so here I was burying my face in the mattress with nothing to cover my smiling face with.

"Really it's time to get up!" he said while grabbing both my shoulders and forcefully sitting me up in my bed. I tried to cover my face with my hands, but I couldn't hold it anymore, I started to laugh. Which made he let go and he just stood there with an angry face and one hand on his waist.

"Really funny, ha ha ha" he said in a sarcastic tone. "There is no time to mess around… you should get ready"

"Okay, I'll get up" I said, and then he went out and closed the door, I sat there for a second smiling at the thought of living like this with him forever.

"Did you pack the things that we talked about yesterday" Squall asked from the other side of the door waking me up from my mini fantasy.

"Yes I did" I shouted (_you better hurry before he gets really mad_) yes you're right.

I looked through my closet, thinking what to wear I saw my new black skinny jeans and I remembered that it looked really good on me, so I took it out and put it on my bed, then I added my red short-sleeve braided top to go with it. I located my one strap gray back bag, which I already packed yesterday (_thanks to Squall's continuous nagging, or you wouldn't have packed it till now!_) and put it in the pile together with my new red light sneakers.

After a morning shower and a light makeup I was ready and we left the dormitory heading to the 3rd floor. When we arrived at the students' affair office, Squall knocked on the door and we were allowed to enter. The room was small, with a small desk and built-in shelves behind it, which was stuffed with files and papers.

"Good morning, sir" said Squall in a professional tone.

"Good morning" said the man sitting behind the small desk.

"We are here to receive our training mission to Balamb city" explained Squall.

"Your names?"

"Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly" Squall replied

"Take this; it include the instructions for your mission, when you're done report back to me" the guy handed Squall an envelope and said "you may leave now"

We stood out in the hallway I was leaning on the wall while Squall opened the mission envelope, and started to read it out load.

"Okay, firstly we should head to Balamb city on foot, and fight at least 3 battles along the way and-"

"Fight 3 battles? Like they would know if we have fought anything?" I said questioning.

"Of course, we'll have to bring back proof" he replied like it's a known fact.

"Proof? Like what take photos of us fighting?" I said sarcastically joking.

"Don't be silly! The proof is the items that monsters drop and of course improved EXP" things like that really makes me feel like we are living in a strange would, what kind of technology Garden posses that can inform them about each and every person experience points?

"Then we have to find a Mr. Swrdwind, and take further instructions from him" Squall read and explained what was written. When he mentioned the guy's name I couldn't help thinking… what a weird name, Swrdwind? Was his family like blacksmiths? Or maybe famous for owning lots of swords or something? Anyway it doesn't matter, better focus on the mission.

"Okay ready when you are" I informant Squall. He nodded and we headed to the main gate. As we walked outside the building I noticed that it was a nice day sunny but not too hot, just perfect for an on-foot mission. We started to walk along the road linking Balamb Garden to Balamb city. Squall was two steps ahead of me; he was walking a little bit faster than me.

"Rinoa keep up, please" he said looking back at me.

"Relax it's not a race, you know" I said while pulling a bottle of mineral water from my back bag and took a sip. He stopped for a second, and then resumed walking as I reached him.

"Do you have mine?" he asked. I gave him a confused look, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I mean did you bring me a bottle too?" he said.

"Hmm … yes here it is!" I offered him the same bottle I just opened, and had a sip of.

"You didn't bring one for me?" he said with a are-you-joking-with-me look

"Hmm I thought you'd bring your own" I said with I'm-serious look. I didn't understand what's the big deal; I mean I don't mind sharing with him…

"I thought I told you bring me one?" he said in response.

"You said to bring water, I assumed for myself" I replied still offering my bottle.

"Forget it" he said then snatched the bottle from my hands, and drank directly from the bottle. I smiled watching him drink… That is actually an indirect kiss.

"Rinoa, heads up monsters are about to attack!" Squall warned me. I wiped the silly smile of my face and reached for my Blaster Edge.

The first battle of the day started with 2 Bite Bug, Squall attacked first instantly killing one with a normal attack. Looked pretty easy for him… don't think it will be the same for me.

"Rinoa, I'll leave the other one for you... take care of it" said Squall as soon as he finished with number one. I attacked at his command, knocking 30 health points from it, but of course it didn't die. The stupid bug tried to attack me in revenge, but Squall covered me and took the insignificant damage. It is really great that he is protective of me, but it didn't make me feel great; the fact that he thought that I can't take this little damage. I don't know how to explain it… made me feel like it's the Seifer thing all over again!

"Now Rinoa use a blizzard Spell on it, it is week against it!" he nearly screamed it, noticing how distracted I was.

"Okay" and I used one off Squall's blizzard spells, which I have taken from him yesterday. He was right… the spell killed the monster instantly with 180 health points deduction.

I signed as I watch Squall, salvaging 2 Magic Stones from the bugs' corpses. It was a victory… but was it really my victory? Surely it didn't feel this way; it felt like I was 'again' depending too much one someone else to do my work.

"You were great! One battle down, two to go!" Squall said looking somewhat excited. I wasn't… does he thinks that I'm that weak, protecting me against a bite bug attack? I do need his help and I'm thankful for it, but I don't like him thinking that I am some kind of a … princess! (_He can't win with you, can he?_)

We started to walk again along the road, Squall haven't noticed that I didn't like how things have gone in the battle. And I had to ask him, that just the way I am, if there's something on my mind I have to voice it… of course not everything or I might end up living my disturbing dream (_so you think if you tell Squall about your feelings, he might eat you?_) of course he won't eat me. But he might say something like 'it's your problem deal with it, it doesn't have anything to do with me' or something like that. I think my subconscious knows that he'll reject me and him 'eating me' meant exactly that...

Anyway back to my earlier point… I had every intention to ask him, I looked at him and he was walking looking straight ahead, still holding my DNA stained water bottle. Just as I was about to open my mouth, he talked.

"Rinoa, you need magic" he said slightly turning his head to the left and looking at me.

"Huh?" I was thinking about what I was going to say to him, and I didn't really understand what he meant.

"Your magic collection is really… hmm… modest, you need to draw magic more often" he explained and I just looked at him, I didn't know what say about that… it was the last thing on my mind.

"if you want to be better in battles, you have to be always prepared and increase your magic in number and in variety" I nodded as he made a good point and rather related to the subject I wanted to ask him about "I mean you can't always depend on me or anyone else to give you some of their own, I mean you can always take some magic from me I won't mind, but I might not be around when you need some" he continued. I thought that he was trying too hard to explain his point, and I found it really cute since he doesn't actually use long sentences much.

"I understand I'll try to … draw more" I said smiling… and I kept smiling even after we were facing yet another 2 bite bugs in battle.

"Now is your chance to draw, I'll kill one and you draw whatever the other have" he instructed me and I nodded. After the first one vanished the second one tried to attack me and Squall covered me again.

"Squall, don't" I whispered to him while he was still standing in front of me taking the damage.

"What?" he shouted asking when the attack was over and he had taken his former position next to me.

"I can handle myself alright; you don't need to cover for me!" I shouted back, while initiating draw from the bug.

"Whatever" he said, I didn't look at his face but I could feel from his tone that he was somewhat disappointed. Then the battle went on for some time, me abusing the draw command and taking around 50 points of damage… it wasn't a walk in the park but when the victory music came… it felt more close to a … victory.

"I did good, right?" I asked Squall fishing for encouraging words.

"Not bad, let me just cure you" Squall said after which he casted a cure spell on me.

"Thanks" I said feeling the rejuvenating powers of the cure spell.

"So if you're ready let's go, we're almost there" he said "want some water" he offered my bottle of mineral water. I took it and happily drank what was remaining, giggling inside when the thought of the indirect kiss that I was having crossed my mind. (_You're really crazy about this guy, feeling that happy just because the two of you shared a bottle of mineral water_!) Yes I am.

"Squall, can I ask you something?" I said when I realized that we're 15 minutes away from reaching our destination, and I thought that I won't have another chance to ask during the mission.

"If I say no will that stop you from asking?" he asked, I moved my head in a no motion.

"Then… go ahead and ask" he said, and I think I saw him smile before he turned his face away from me.

"Why… do you keep… covering me in battles" I asked in hesitation, because I already felt a little bit of disappointment from him when I told him not to earlier.

"Your level is much lower than mine, therefore you'll take more damage" he replied to my question looking at me for a moment then looking back at the road as he continued.

"Still, we're both training to be SeeD together; I'm not some kind of weakling or a princess you're protecting!" I said remembering the nickname Seifer used to call me. I did so hate it back then, and I hated that I mentioned it now… I don't want him to start calling me that too.

"Hey, listen I don't think anything of you I just wanted to help you out" he looked a little bit angry "what a nice thank you from you!" he added and then picked up his pace and was ahead of me now. I didn't understand what made him so angry, I just wanted him to allow me to fight my own battles… like he said before he won't be always there to give me a hand. And with that thought, I saw the entrance of Balamb city within 5 Meters from us and just in front of the city gate await our next battle with yet another 2 bite bugs.

Without any commands or instructions from Squall, we carried out this battle in the same tactics as the previous one. He killed one, didn't cover me and I draw around 30 fire spells and 20 scans. Salvaging items from the dead monster concluded our on-foot part of the mission and still not talking to each other we entered Balamb city. As soon as we entered the city Squall headed to the car rental shop, I thought surly he won't rent a car, ditch me here and abandon the mission, right?

"Good afternoon, miss" Squall greeted the pretty lady behind the counter

"Good afternoon to you too, handsome" said the not-so-pretty-lady-now to Squall in an obvious flirty way while leaning over the counter revealing a little bit cleavage. I gave her a mean look, but she didn't see it since her eyes were fixated on Squall.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know a Mr. Swrdwind?" Squall asked in a normal tone ignoring her flirting… But I really wished that I could see where he was looking; it made me feel weird cause I'm not usually the jealous type. (_yeah right, weren't you jealous of his computer few weeks back?_)

"Yeah, he is the inn keeper… you'll most likely find him there" she replied and Squall thanked her "do you want me to show you the way?" she asked.

"No thank you, I know where it is" he said.

"Okay, come again… please" she finally said and we exited the shop. It puzzled me; how can woman flirt so openly with someone half her age… isn't there a low against that?

"Weird woman" I commented.

"I don't know she seems nice" replied Squall, all men are alike I thought to myself at his comment. And since when do you label a complete stranger as nice? He is obviously trying to tease me.

We walked down the main street headed toward the inn, turning to the left at the two-way street we reached the inn. The sea breeze and the sound of the seagulls were very relaxing, they made me forget about the $#$%* in the car rental shop. As we entered the nicely decorated inn we saw a man standing behind the reception desk, most likely its Mr. Swrdwind.

"Good afternoon, sir" again Squall took the initiative and spoke with the old man.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the blue Balamb hotel, what can I do for you?" said who we assumed to be Mr. Swrdwind.

"Are you Mr. Swrdwind?" Squall asked

"Yes, how may I help you?" Mr. Swrdwind said. Well you can start by telling us the story behind your name, I thought to myself.

"Well, I'm Squall Leonhart and she is Rinoa Heartilly… we are students from Balamb Garden on our training mission, we were told to find you" Squall said then handed him the paper with the mission instructions. Mr. Swrdwind took the paper, inspected it for a moment and then wrote something down.

"Squall Leonhart, are you the team leader?" the old man questioned, looking at Squall.

Squall looked at me and I nodded "Yes, sir" he then replied.

"Okay, Squall you mission is reconnaissance, it's an easy mission so take it easy" Mr. Swrdwind explained "your mission is to ask around, and present me with the name of the person you think responsible for a spray paint vandalism; that happened yesterday at the train station" he added.

"Yes sir" we both said.

"Okay off you go, you have 6 hour to present me with a name, good luck" the man finally said and we exited the building. We stood outside trying to figure out what is our next move.

"Spray paint?" I questioned wondering what the point of this exercise.

"It does make perfect sense" he answered.

"Do explain" I said, folding my arms and looking at him.

"Well as the man said, this is what we call a reconnaissance mission… some sort of an investigation, which is one of SeeDs typical missions" he started to explain… but I do know what reconnaissance mean I'm not that stupid.

"So they are training us in that this field, in a none violent situation, I mean investigating vandalism that was most likely made by a kid is surely safe but still useful to us" he continued, I nodded it does make more sense now (_isn't he smart_!) yes! Really smart… and hot… and kissable.

"Also it is useful in improving our social skills" he finally added after pausing for a moment.

"So what is our next step?" I asked

"First we need to go and see the sprayed paint in the train station and ask around, maybe someone saw who did it" he said and I nodded in agreement.

We started to walk down the stone road leading back to the main Balamb Street and we kept going straight to where the street sign indicated the way to the train station. We passed several beautiful clothing shops along the way, one dress captured my attention and I stopped to look at it. Noticing that Squall had no intention to stop I quickly grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

"Squall look at this dress, isn't it beautiful?" I asked but he wasn't looking at the dress he was looking at my hand which was still placed on his shoulder. I took my hand off when I realized it was bothering him.

" … Do you think it will look good on me?" I asked when he finally looked at the dress "I think I'll go in and try it real quick" I said with every intention to go into the shop.

"It's not the time for that" he said and then he grabbed the upper corner of my back pack which I was wearing cross my body and dragged me away from the shop. So he was walking in front and I was pulled against my will behind him, still facing the shop I tried to convince him to stop "please, squall let me go and try it" but all he said is "don't resist"

When we reached what he assumed to be a safe distance from my big distraction he let go and turned around to face me. I frowned trying to look really sad. Then he said "Rinoa, we've a mission to finish… remember we are here on a mission not a date" he surprised me when he said date. Is that even an option with you? I mean why mention something like that to your roommate? (_Maybe he is thinking about asking you; that's why he said it!_) I truly doubt it… most likely he is mocking me for acting as if we're on a date.

"Okay … you're right, let's concentrate on the mission" I said reluctantly looking down as one hand was holding the other behind my back and my right foot was making small circles on the concrete ground. Still I had to ask, so my eyes looked up to his face and I said "So do you think?"

"What ?" he seemed annoyed when he said it.

"Will it look good on me?" I replied.

"Perhaps, I'll need to see it on you, and then I'll give you my honest opinion" he said.

"Okay, when we're done… will you let me try it?" I said pleading in a low tone trying my best to sound cute, so he will agree.

"Depend on the mission" he said not effected by my cute voice.

"If we finished early?" I said remembering Selphie's comment, a couple of weeks back when she said that I was too naggy and clingy.

"..." he didn't say anything, he just rolled his eyes.

"Please" I said when I felt that I was getting through to him.

"I guess if we're all done and there is time to spare, maybe" he finally said.

"Great, okay now we better focus… and finish early" I said happily then ran to the train station.

* * *

Okay everyone thanks for reading, I've already written half of the next chapter… hopefully it will be up next week... and people do review, i may not ask for it but i do like reviews :)

And check out my profile picture, it's Squall trying to wake Rinoa up for their training trip… I know that my drawing skills are modest, but I hope everyone likes it.


	18. The Training Mission Part 2

Chapter 18

The training mission part 2

* * *

Hi everyone, check my profile for another drawing from this chapter… in the drawing you can see Rinoa posing with Squall for a photo… hope everyone likes it. Sorry, Crepusculo4ever I didn't add the 3rd belt here too.

Thanks to Trev James, Nagia Heartilly, Chilangoman and Crepusculo4ever for you kind reviews… hope you all enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

Rinoa's POV

When I arrived, I noticed how busy the station was, hundreds of people were there, some were getting off the train and many where waiting to get in, there were few venders selling all kind of stuff mostly snacks and newspapers. Next to the window that sells tickets, there we found our first clue. The sprayed paint it said 'I rock and school sucks' it was signed by the initials ZD. We walked to the wall to take a closer look.

"Okay, first we know it's a kid, since he mentioned school… plus it's too childish for a teen to write this" Squall suggested. I nodded it was obviously made by a child or a childish man. I got really excited although it's a silly mission but it felt real… I remembered my digital camera and I smiled. I reached for my back bag and took the camera out. I smiled as I took a couple of photos of the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Squall questioned in confusion. He crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow as he asked.

"I'm taking photos of my first mission, what you think I'm doing?" I stated the obvious, ignoring that fact that he asked a sarcastic question.

"I noticed that, but we are not on a field trip, it a professional mission" he said reasoning.

"Squall, it won't hurt… just humor me" I said giving him the camera and signing for him to take a photo of me with the evidence, he reluctantly took the camera and stepped back a couple of step and counted me down… as I posed holding my hand in a victory motion.

"Let me see!" I walked to him, stole the camera from his hand, and without feeling it I smiled, the photo was perfect. I looked up back to him and said "Now, it's you turn"

"no way I'm not standing in front of a sprayed painted wall and getting my photo taken… that just stupid!" he said moving his head in a no way motion.

"Do you mean I'm stupid?" I asked trying to convince him, what I really wanted was a photo of him to look at without him disturbing me.

"No I mean you don't care what people think of you, but I do!" he replied.

"No way, I'm not moving before I take a photo of you!" I said determined to get his photo.

"Suit yourself, I'll go ask around" he said then started to turn around walking away. But I couldn't have it I'll get my photo one way or another I thought as I walk up to him. As I came to be just behind him I quickly wrapped one arm around his neck pulling his face close till our cheeks where touching side by side… I don't know where I got the courage to do that but I did and I don't regret it although it made me really nervous. He stopped walking; by my sudden action and tilled his face to my side a little bit causing our cheek to rub a little against each other, which made my face turn red.

"W-what are you doing, let go of my neck!" he said sounding really uncomfortable.

"Smile, handsome" I said agreeing with the woman in the car rental shop. I lifted up the camera and looked at the lens, smiled and counted down before taking the several consecutive photos. I took several because I wanted at least one that looked good… it is after all our first photo together. Then after I felt satisfied by the number of photos I took; I finally let go of his neck. This soon made me sad that this sweet moment was over, and I regretted losing the feel of closeness, I just had the pleasure of having with him so soon.

"Give me that!" he said trying to grab the camera from my hands. I held the camera closer to me trying to not lose the sweet memory I had with him. As I know for sure he'll try to delete the photos.

"I'll not let you delete them!" I said and then ran away from him with my new treasure.

"Hey come here, delete them… I hate getting my picture taken, you… you evil witch!" he shouted at me as I was far from his grip. I turned around to face him when I reach a safe distance and sticked my tongue out at him. Then I saw him walking up to me, so I looked through the photo I just took fast and then shouted "you look cute!" he looked angrier by my comment. When I noticed that he was really close I put the camera back in the back bag and put it on my shoulder. I Pushed my shoulder back, as he tried to grab the bag.

"Just let it go, I won't let you delete them!" I said determinedly.

"But-" he tried to talk.

"Over my dead body, I promise they are for my eyes only… no one will see them" I said still keeping my guard up.

"Okay, but if someone else saw them I'll carry you and throw you in front of a T- Rexaur " he said pointing a finger at me.

"I promise" I said smiling and holding my hand up in an oath motion _(like he'll ever know if you showed it to Selphie!_) or post it on my online profile :P

"So if you're done goofing around, let's get back to the mission" he said after a while of giving me the look.

"I'm done" I said still smiling.

"Okay I'll go and ask the man in the ticket window, you ask the venders, ask things like did you see who wrote on the wall? Or do you have any idea who is it? And if ZD initial mean anything to them" he said in a command tone, not that I mind being bossed around by him but the part about what to ask is obvious I surly didn't need tips.

"And yeah ask if there is a family name in Balamb that start with the letter D" he added, and then he started to walk away. Now that is a question that I didn't think about. I made my way to one of the venders he was selling hotdogs and greeted him.

"How many you want?" he asked referring to the hotdogs.

"2 please" I figured if I want him to answer my questions I should at least buy something.

"So can I ask you something?" I asked

"Go ahead" he replied while starting to make my order.

"Do you know who wrote that on the wall?" I pointed at the sprayed paint. And he looked to where I pointed for a second

"No, didn't see anything" a disappointing answer, still didn't think it will be that easy.

"Did you come out to sell hotdogs yesterday?" asked again while he handed me a sandwich.

"Yes, I sell hotdogs here everyday"

"So you stayed till what time?" I asked again, although I noticed that he was starting to be annoyed by my questions.

"I open my stand everyday from 8 a.m. till the trains stop traveling at 9 p.m." He replied.

"And the wall was not sprayed when you left, right?" he nodded and I thanked him paying him 20 Gils for the food and the information. As I was about to leave I thought of Squall's question.

"Sorry one last question, do you know any family name around Balamb that start with the letter D?"

"None come to mind" he said, and I signed in disappointment. As I turned around to leave I saw Squall heading my way so I waved to him and walked to meet him half way.

"So find anything?" I asked him.

"Just that he closed the booth at 9 p.m. and the wall was clean when he left"

"Yeah the hotdog guy said the same thing" I informed him "here I bought one for you" I handed him one of the hotdogs, I know that he doesn't like hotdogs so much, but still we didn't eat anything all day he must be hungry, and as I thought he took it and started to eat it.

"Did you ask about the initials?" he asked half way through his sandwich.

"He doesn't know" I said and then took another bite. I'm relatively a slow eater, especially if Squall is watching me eat, so by the time I reached half of my food he had already finished his.

"I'm going to the washroom" he said then walked heading to the men's room. As I watched him leave I started to eat faster and before he was back I've already finished mine and wiped my hands with a scented tissue.

"All done?" he asked stating the obvious.

"Yes"

"Why don't we go and ask the tickets master, maybe he saw something" he suggested I nodded, and we walked to the train.

"Can I see your tickets?" the old man in the funny hat asked as soon as we approached him.

"We don't have tickets we-" I tried to explain but the mean old man cut me off.

"No tickets no train, next!" he shouted the 'next' word really loud; I blocked my ear thinking how rude this man is. But then Squall stepped ahead of me and took over.

"We are on a mission from the city council to find whoever wrote on that wall, and we need to ask you some questions" Squall spoke in a confident tone. Don't know if that's considered to be true, I mean we are on a mission but from Garden not the city council, right?

"you, arrogant SeeDs and your stupid missions… running around like this town is your playground, I know nothing… now get out of my sight or I'll unleash my crazy dog, Gesper on you" he said pointing at an old dog lying next to him, the dog barely moved at the mention of his name. Squall didn't say anything to the mean guy, he just turned around and walked back to me and said "Come on, Rinoa let's go this guy is useless" I walked with him and we left the train station. At the entrance I noticed a guard standing in his booth.

"Squall let's ask the guard, he might have seen something after everybody left" I voiced my thoughts to squall and he nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, sir can I ask you something?" I asked the old man wearing the guard uniform.

"Yes, you can" the old man said with a smile.

"Were you on duty last night after 9?"

"Yes" he said nodding.

"Do you know who sprayed paint on the wall of the station?"

"After 9? I don't know who exactly, but there were a group of teenagers that came around 10, they told me that they wanted to see the train, they didn't look suspicious and they were nice so I let them in" the guard said "but wait there were few neighborhood kids that have sneaked in when I was playing cards with a nice young lady" he added

"So you don't know which of the two groups wrote on the wall?" Squall asked.

"No, I don't" he replied to Squall question.

"And do you know any of the two groups?" I asked this time.

"The teenagers? No I don't know any off them, but the kids… one of them is Tom he lives in the first house on the left" the old man answered.

"Thanks, you have been most helpful, sir" I said smiling to the nice old man.

"So what do we conclude from all those interviews?" Squall asked, not that he didn't know but he was asking in away; a teacher question his students.

"first I thought that it couldn't be done by a kid, because of the time it took place… which was fairly late … but then this guy say that some kids sneaked in, which mean they were up to no good" I said and Squall nodded "and then they wrote school which indicate more that it was in fact that the kids group who wrote on the wall" I finally said concluding my analysis.

"Anyway it's our only lead so we need to seek this Tom" he added to my reasoning.

"Okay let go" I said and we walked back to the main street looking for the house on the left. We saw a couple of kids playing football in front of the described house.

"Are one of you Tom?" Squall asked.

"I'm Tom, who's asking?" one of the kid replied. Squall walked up to Tom, who was sitting on his door steps.

"Listen Tom, I know you and your friends sprayed painted the wall in the train station last night… so tell me; which one of you did it?" Squall asked in a threatening tone.

"You have no proof that I was even there" the brat replied.

"Well the guard saw you" Squall said

"So…?"

"How about I tell your mother that you sneaked into the train station last night" squall threatened the boy.

"No, please don't tell her, she'll ground me" the poor boy looked frightened, and I wounded how exactly, did his mother discipline him.

"So who did it?" I asked this time.

"It wasn't us, honestly" he looked sincere saying that.

"Then who was it?" Squall asked.

"I don't know him, he was older… maybe I've seen him around but I don't know his name"

"What did he look like?" I asked… we were taking turns in integrating the poor kid, I kinda felt guilty for being too rough on the barely 10 year old kid.

"I didn't take a good look, but I remember that he was blond and had a wired tattoo on his face… that all I know please don't tell my mother!" the kid finally said. I looked at Squall he looked at me and we said in one voice "ZELL!" could it be Zell? I thought.

"Wait I remember his last name started with a D… it was Din something"

"Dincht?" the boy said, I nodded "yeah they live across the street 5 house down the road" he added.

"It's a possibility I suppose" I said after a while of think, why would Zell do that?

"it's more than a possibility… first a group of teenagers were seen going into the train station, second the initials ZD matches Zell's name, third he is childish, and technically Garden is a school… so it's likely he wrote it and finally didn't you say that your friends came yesterday to do their mission?"

"So how do you explain it, I mean why?"

"I can guess that it was their mission… anyway let's report back to Mr. Swrdwind" he suggested and we walked back to the inn

"Report" Mr. Swrdwind said when we entered the inn.

"We interviewed several locals and we came up with a name… Zell Dincht" Squall said.

"That is correct, well done" he man smiled

"Was it really their mission?" I asked the inn keeper.

"Yes it was, to write something on the train station wall and not be detected… well here is your final part of the mission" Mr. Swrdwind handed Squall yet another envelope. And it read to head back to Balamb on foot fighting at least another 3 battles… and arrive there before 10 p.m.

I stretched out my arms as we walked out of the inn, it was a long tiring day and we had more fighting to do… I desperately needed to relax.

"So ready to go?"

"No" I simply said

"Why not?"

"It is still 4 p.m. we can kill some time here before heading back… maybe have some lunch and check out that dress?"

"I don't know… hate to miss our deadline"

"We won't miss it; the walk from here to Garden is an hour… so if we got out of here say around 7:30 we'll be there with plenty to spare"

"…" he didn't say anything.

"Please" I pleaded.

"Alright" he finally said and I jumped happily.

Squall's POV:

Today was a weird day to say the least. I had so many mixed emotions about it. Rinoa made me really angry when she complained about me covering her in battles and when she took my photo against my will… well that was the straw the broke the camel back… at that moment I was about to take off and leave her there. But when I was walking up to her in the train station and I was ready for a fight… I saw her face and she had the cutest smile on, and her face was lit up… just because of a silly photo… all my anger just evaporated and I was willing to let her photograph me all day. It's crazy how much power that girl has on me.

And after we were done in Balamb she used her evil powers on me again and led me to agree on staying. We went to a small restaurant near the harbor and we had fish for lunch… it wasn't much to my liking but she seemed to enjoy it. I do confess that the view of the sea nearby made me relax and took my mind of the mission… which was a mistake as we found out later on.

Shopping? I hate shopping especially if it is for someone else… and now I know that I hate shopping with a female too. But the girl dragged me to the little shop where she saw the off-white dress earlier today. It took forever for her to try it out and I was about to step out of the shop when she walked out of the dressing room… it made me speechless.

She looked amazing the dress looked like it was tailored to fit her… and only her. The off-white dress had a light golden bond on the top, crossing in the front and going behind her neck. The pretty dress was quit short showing off her lovely creamy white legs. I just stood there looking at her for a couple of moment and when I noticed that I was staring with a half opened mouth, I quickly cleared me mind and closed my mouth!

She asked me several times if it looked good on her, of course she looked more than good she looked… wonderful. But I didn't say anything at first… I thought if I said anything, then I might show just how much I was mesmerized by her. But she kept nagging me for an answer… I finally gave in and said 'it looks all right' she was happy and she bought it.

Up to that point I was somewhat satisfied with the way thing had gone… and when she said that we can finally leave the city I was thankful. But as we were about to walk out of the city a couple of SeeDs from Garden stopped us. They said that we can't leave since there was a pack of T- Rexaur monsters rooming around in the plains between Balamb city and Garden, and Garden has ordered a quarantine, no one leave until they deal with the pack and officially deem the plains safe for traveling again.

I looked at her… really gave her a mean look mixed with some disappointment. I guess thats what I get for agreeing to her 'plans'… she argued that we could have been killed if we left exactly after the mission and somehow she saved my life. Arrogantly I replied by walking away from her. Although I kinda admit that it is dangerous being caught by the pack but still I was too angry to let it go.

We were instructed to find a place to spend the night. One of the SeeDs suggested sleeping in the Balamb city hotel till morning.

And here I am lying next to her in a double bed; in the only room left in Balamb city hotel. Having mixed emotion about the whole thing… a part of me wants to kick her off the bed for putting me in this embarrassing and hugely uncomfortable situation; and another part wants to hug her from the back and kiss her.

And she had the nerves to joke about the situation say something like 'I trust that you won't do any freaky things to me when I'm asleep'… how can she take it so easily? I'm sure that I'm not a pervert, but I can't deny the sexual attraction between us.

I looked over to her… she looked asleep giving me her back …why isn't she awake? I don't claim to understand girls but isn't this a make-you-nervous- situation? Although I'm tired but I can't even think about sleeping. How can I sleep? Like this? With her next to me, and within my reach? I don't know about her but for me it's a first, never felt this way before… I mean she made me feel like this before but never to this extend… and whenever I feel this helpless against her I always run away… but now? I'm trapped here. Fighting my primal instinct, and trying hard to stay at my side of the bed.

I found myself helplessly turning to my left side resting my face against my left palm; I was completely facing her back now. I watched as she slowly breathes in and out. Her dark hair carelessly laid on her pillow in a messy way. And her spell on me was wining when I reluctantly move my right hand and slowly combedthe periphery of her hair, it felt nice and silky against my skin, and the more I did it the more I grow weaker. Although it felt good I hated the clear fact that I liked it so much, to be with her to feel her and touch her. I hated that she made me weak and she proved to me that my tough exterior is no match to her.

My mind was thinking then to get away, to move far from her… to stop this train of thoughts; that drive me to be with her… to escape back to sanity and to go back to normal, or at least what I consider to be my normal.

But my mind wasn't in control when I softly call her name… she didn't reply. I called again to verify my previous doubt in her level of consciousness. I waited for a second before mindlessly sliding slowly closer to her. Now I was directly behind her, not touching her at all but so close that I could be; if she moved an inch to the back. I held my head up with my left arm and looked over to her sleeping face. I carefully studied every up and down and every curve and angle in her face… as I know for sure that I most defiantly will not get another opportunity like this again.

My hand again acted on its own, when I slowly brushed a couple of hair strings from her face. My finger tips were touching her right cheek now, gently rubbing against her soft skin. I wounded for a moment how will I explain it to her if she suddenly wakes up… what will I say or do? I had nothing… no rational explanation to my actions, except my deep dark desire to kiss her.

My head leaned slowly closing the gap between her left cheek and my lips… I gave in to my cravings and surrendered to her beauty. I felt a strange warmth going through my body when my lips touched her soft skin, it felt like diving head-on into a cloud of deliciousness, like I've tasted something so good that I could never get enough of. Today I had mixed emotions about her… but right now; when I kissed the only girl that I ever wanted… I knew that I have only love for her… and I knew that this thing between us will never work.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please if you liked it review


	19. Lusting for you!

Chapter 19

* * *

A big thank you to my 3 favorite reviewers Trev James, Nagia Heartilly and Crepusculo4ever, thanks guys for your great reviews.

Crepusculo4ever I'm 99% sure that there's a kiss somewhere in the next chapter. So please hang on.

* * *

Rinoa's POV

I could feel the early sun light coming through the window, shining on my closed eyes. the sound of the sea waves was echoing in the back of my mind, it was so relaxing, the little amount of light with the cold early morning chill…all was inviting me to sleep some more.

Still closing my eyes, as I didn't want to lose sleep, I moved my heavy hands reaching for the blanket. My left hand moved to my waist looking for the lost cover, but I couldn't feel it. I moved my right hand to my right side but I couldn't feel the soft texture of the blanket… instead I felt someone's nose? I moved my hands down and I could touch what felt like a neck! This further increased my confusion… where am I? I can't seem to remember. I slowly open my eyes look at the direction of the face. I couldn't see clearly at first so I blinked a couple of time waiting for my vision to adjust to the light. When it did I held my breath in surprise. I moved my left hand and rubbed my eyes in disbelieve. I looked again, and it was still there, this is not a dream. At the moment last night event came back to me.

I slept in the same bed with Squall! And this morning I found myself in this situation. I was lying on my right side, Squall next to me on his back. my pillow was actually Squall's left shoulder my face was against his chest. My right forearm was lying horizontally on the front of his neck and my left leg was on top of his legs. The first thing that came to my mind, did I smother him; I quickly focused my vision on his chest… and thank God he was breathing. It was a relive but still I didn't dare to move an inch, I tried my best to stay still. As the seconds on the large clock on the wall was ticking way, my tensed nerves were relaxing more and more, until suddenly everything felt just… right! I didn't know where it came from but just out of the blue I felt comfortable. A smile was drawn on my face as I lied there next to the man that I like.

I looked at his face, his eyes were closed… I didn't know if he was sleeping or just resting his eyes. I didn't care, I was in heaven…I closed my eyes listening to his cute heart beat. Lub dub, lub dub… it sounded a little bit fast for a sleeping person, the thought of him pretending to be asleep made me smile. if he is pretending… then I'm pretending too, so I continued to listen, and I wondered does his heart beat for me like mine beats for him? If only I could listen in and know what's in his heart.

Suddenly I could feel his left arm, the one under my neck move. I decided then continue pretending that I'm asleep. I guess he flexed his left elbow and touched my left shoulder… he gently shock it calling my name. I didn't react, so he then tried to slowly pull himself from under me. I mentally smiled to myself, as I wasn't going to let him off this easily. First he tried to pull his left arm from under my neck, I reacted by grabbing into his clothes with my left hand pulling him closer, that made him stop pulling away. He then tried another approach, he slowly turned to his left side, which made my leg slide from his legs to the bed and then he used his right hand to lift my head; freeing his left shoulder. Game over he was almost free from me except for both of his hands which was lifting my head, and my left hand which was still grabbing his shirt. I was losing so I decided to suddenly wake up! I opened my eyes and looked up to him, the upper half of his body was leaning on top of me, his face was in front of me but he hadn't noticed that I opened my eyes. So I acted surprised and said "Squall! What are you doing?" while pushing my head against his hands back to the bed. The poor boy was caught off guard and my actions made him lose his balance and his upper body was pulled back to the bed.

So I was lying on my back, his hands were still under my neck and my head. His face was now in the angle between my shoulder and my neck. Basically it was like he was hugging my upper half. He didn't move for a second and I could feel his breath on my neck briefly before he pulled away to a sitting position, still facing me… I looked at his face and he had a cold face, not what I expected… I thought maybe he would be embarrassed or maybe his cheek would a little red. But no nothing even remotely… all I get was an emotionless face.

"Sorry, I was trying to get up" he simply said… I looked at him and I set up too.

"So?" still acting like I don't know what happened.

"You… were..." he said rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. What's that? Am I in the presence of a slightly embarrassed Squall?

"I was what?" I folded my arms and leaned in asking. He looked back at me and simply said "you were holding on to me"

"Sorry I didn't mean to" I said smiling.

"And by the way I couldn't sleep all night" he in a tone different from before. I think he was trying to get back at me for embarrassing him a second ago.

"Huh, I knew it… you couldn't handle sleeping next to a beautiful girl like me" I said teasing him.

"No, actually… you were kicking" he said, while giving me a mean look.

"What?" I said, confused.

"…" he didn't say anything; he just sat at the edge of the bed and started to put on his shoes. But I couldn't let it go… I wanted to know what he meant.

"Tell me, what do you mean!" I insisted.

"You move a lot when you sleep" he said after he stood up, and I quickly gave him a i-don't believe-you look "and you kick too, you almost kick me off the bed" he added.

"No I don't" I don't kick… Do I?

"Yes you do, and you talk a lot… at one point I seriously considered sleeping on the floor… it was the worse night of my life"

"Then if it was a torture sleeping next to me… you should have"

"Maybe next time I'll" he responded really fast.

"Next time?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I-I… mean…" he did the neck rubbing again and I smiled at him, he looked so damn cute when he doesn't know what to say."Whatever… just get up, we have a long way back to Balamb" he changed the subject, then he walked to the bathroom.

It was a great day… the whole experience was new, although we have been roommate for 2 months but we never were as close as we were last night. I mean we slept on the same bed! And I woke up in his arms… it was so romantic. I wish I could take out the wall the separates our rooms and we could sleep next to each other forever! (Forever, Rinoa? You're so naïve… nothing last forever!) I crossed that thought from my mind as I walked meeting my friends in the cafeteria

"Hi!" I simply said holding my hand up as I approached Selphie and Zell, who were having lunch.

"I can't believe they are out again!" said a very angry Zell.

"Oh, hi Rinoa!" Selphie greeted me with a smile. I took the third empty seat on the table, which was facing Selphie's seat.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Selphie pointing at Zell.

"Never mind him; he just missed the last hotdog sandwich." Selphie said waving her hand in Zell's direction "More importantly, how are you Rinoa?" she added winking at me

"I'm fine thank you" I acted stupid… I knew what she was asking about.

"You didn't come back last night; I know cause I came over to your room and I didn't find you." She said after leaning in closer to me.

"Oh… about that!" I leaned against the back of the seat, getting away from her.

"Yes… talk!" said with a devilish smile.

"Hmm … not telling you." I sticked my tongue at her.

She leaned in even closer, and shock my forearm saying "come on, please tell me!" I only looked a way as she begged. It's so fun teasing Selphie cause at this point she was really frowning.

"Girls talk! I'm out of here!" Zell said when our conversation, became to girly for his taste.

"Hey, Zell nice work on the station wall" I said nearly shouting as he was already a table way from us.

He turned around with a smirk on his face "live and learn baby!" he said then continued walking to the exit. I watched as he met instructor Quistis at the door and they talked for a second before he pointed to where we are sitting. She quickly headed our way with a smile.

"Hi, girls!" said Quistis, while pulling the same seat that Zell was sitting on a minute ago.

"You came at the right time Quisty; Rinoa is being mean!" said an upset Selphie holding into Quistis hand.

"What's going on?" Quistis asked.

"Rinoa won't tell where she slept last night" she let go of Quistis hand and pointed at me.

"Not your bed?" Quistis asked me raising an eyebrow.

"No… actually Miss Heartilly and Mister Leonhart didn't sleep at the dorms last night!" Selphie replied with an evil smile on her face.

"No way!" Quistis said in disbelieve, looking at me with surprised wide eyes.

"Come on guys… nothing big we just couldn't leave Balamb city last night so… we… had to… stay there" I said hesitantly as I knew that, it will bring me more questioning.

"There were?" both said in one voice, leaning in closer to me.

"We… took a room at the hotel" again regretting that I was telling them that, as I'm saying it.

"A room?" Selphie asked, holding her index finger up.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"One room…two beds?" Quistis asked this time.

I didn't say anything; I just gave them an awkward smile.

"You slept with him!" Selphie pointed at me with a shocked face.

"No I didn't sleep with him!" I quickly said moving my head in a no motion. But I couldn't prevent my cheeks from blushing, which made them laugh. Those two evil bitches were enjoying this.

"Stop laughing, nothing happened" I said putting my fist on the table firmly.

"Then why are your face so red, right now" said Selphie after a while when she finally stopped pointing and laughing at me.

"I'm not talking to you two!" I frowned turning my face away from them.

"Come on, Rinoa don't be mad… Selphie was joking" Quistis move her head into my view.

"Yeah, sorry for laughing" said Selphie sticking her tongue. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Just to clear things... we only shared a bed" they both opened there eyes in surprise "a very, very big bed" I added putting both of my palms on the table.

"Oh my God, you slept next to him?" Quistis asked.

"But nothing happened" I said again to make sure that they get that nothing actually happened.

"I don't believe you! Two people who like each other so much… share a bed and not do anything… not even a kiss?" Selphie asked.

"A kiss? You think that's the best situation for our first kiss?"

"Why not, I can imagine it" said Selphie looking up rubbing her forehead like she was trying to imagine it.

"Hey, don't imagine Squall and me together!"

"Wait I got it! You and squall are both lying on the bed and things are awkward with the light turned off… and there's a lot of sexual tension between you two… and then Squall looks at you and say, I'm sorry Rinoa but I can't stop myself anymore… and with a quick move he pulls you to his arms and kiss you on the lips… "I kicked Selphie's leg to make her stop talking, and I was successful.

"aouchhh… that really hurts" she rubbed her leg, while Quistis laughed.

"That what you deserve" I gave her a mean look, holding my fist up as a warning.

She pulled her seat to the back a little and said "I'm not done yet. Where I was? Yeah and you both were kissing and then things got really hot and he slides his tongue into you mouth-" she stopped suddenly when she saw me holding a fork up, threatening to stab her with it, if she doesn't stop.

"Are you done?" I said after both girls finally stopped laughing.

"I apologize, Rinoa for Selphie's immaturity… but seriously what happened then?" Quistis asked me.

"Nothing… we went to bed then in the morning we completed our mission" I answered

"And you actually slept?" Quistis asked again

"That's the weird thing, when we first agreed to share the bed I was so nervous and I thought that I could never sleep… but I did" I said honestly.

"You do like him right?" Selphie asked, this time she sounded serious.

I looked at my fiends faces; they knew my answer without me talking. I signed as I rested my chin on my hands which was flat against the table.

I looked up at them and they had a sympathetic face, I cleared my throat and asked "do you guys think he likes me too?"

"Yes he does… right Quisty?" Selphie looked at Quistis.

"To tell you the truth, Rinoa… I think he really does" Quistis answered.

"Really?" I said as in please convince me that you're tell the truth.

"Believe me… I see him in class he looks at you a lot… and I have known him for years, he never look at girls, besides I never saw him get along with anyone, I'm certain that he has emotions for you"

"You think?" I asked while lifting my head off the table. They both nodded.

I can't deny that what they said is somewhat true, I myself have seen him looking at me and I had an inner feeling that he does like me, but although he had the chance to; he never ones acted on it.

Squall's POV

Although I wasn't annoyed this morning to wake up hugging Rinoa, I can't help feeling displeased… with have to report our mission late, plus missing this morning classes added to my annoyance. We have just parted ways outside of the student's affaire office, she said something about meeting her friends at the cafeteria and I'm heading to my room to take a much needed shower. I didn't give much thought in selecting my clothes as I throw the first suitable pants and shirt on my bed before walking to the bathroom with a towel. Splashing water on my tired face I looked at my reflection in the small mirror, wondering… who is this person that is looking back at me. I push my hair from my emotionless face remembering last night, and how close I was to ruin everything between us.

Last night flashback:

My head leaned slowly closing the gap between her left cheek and my lips… I gave in to my cravings and surrendered to her beauty. I felt a strange warmth going through my body when my lips touched her soft skin, it felt like diving head-on into a cloud of deliciousness, like I've tasted something so good that I could never get enough of.

I opened my eyes still my lips were brushing against her pink cheek, my mind was telling me to pull away and get off the bed. But my eyes were fixated at her half opened lips, and they introduced a new thought to my mind. I started to imagine the feeling of sucking on those lips and the pleasure of having my tongue lick them. And before I could decide what to do next, my lips slowly parted her cheek and my head leaned more to my left and closer to her mouth. Stopping 3 cm away from my fantasy I could feel her breath on my face, my brain tried one last time to convince me to stop before I dismissed the thought and I leaned further to meet her lips. As soon as I felt her lips against mine and before I could fully enjoy it she moved away!

I opened my eyes to see the she had turned around; the first thought that came to my mind is that I've been caught! But before I could react by moving away from her, she hugged my torso and barred her face in to my chest. Looking at her eyes I was relieved that she wasn't awake. Still looking at her, thinking what to do next I hear her say the word "mother." This made me forget about my lust for her and I decided to call it a night and try to sleep. I pulled my left hand from under my head, and I slowly rested my head on the pillow.

I opened my eyes as I push last night memory for my head and signed as I felt the hot water fall on my naked body, I felt frustrated and trapped in this cat and mouse game! I want to escape… but in the same time I don't! It's driving me crazy! She is driving me crazy! I don't know what I want.

The cafeteria was crowded with students as it was well into lunch time when I walked in. I stood in line thinking what to have for lunch. I looked around as I waited and noticed Rinoa sitting with her friends in the back of the dining area.

I walked to a nearby table holding a plate of lasagna and a cola in my tray. I sat two tables away from Rinoa but she didn't see me as I sat facing her back. I started to eat pushing all thoughts that involve her out of my mind, which was difficult since I could see her every time I looked forward, which made me regret choosing this table.

I could see her resting her head on the table as her friends were talking to her, I'm sure that she had already told them about our night out, as one of her friends, the loud one had noticed me and waved at me with a smirk on her face. I nodded before taking a sip of my cola in a failed attempt o hide my face, shortly after Rinoa lifted her head and turned around to look at me, our eyes met for a second before I looked away.

I had enough of this plus the lasagna was not to my taste so I decided to leave. Before I could get up I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to the source and I found another one of Rinoa's friends (_these people are everywhere!_) this time it was the cowboy.

"Squall! How are?" Irvine said when I looked at him. He removes his hand, the one that I've been eyeing in annoyance, and pull the seat next to me.

"… Good" I simply said as I watched him take a seat.

"Having lunch alone I see!" he said crossing his arms.

"I'm done" I said putting my fork down. And another familiar face came into the picture, and without an invite Zell sat of the seat in front of me.

"What's up?" Zell said as he shifted his eyes between me and Irvine.

"Nothing much, just talking to our friend here" Irvine replied as I decided to give the lasagna another chance.

"Squall, I heard from the girls that you and Rinoa stayed out last night, care to explain?" Zell said with a smirk on his face.

"…" I didn't say anything; instead I took another sip of my cola.

"I heard something about it last night from Selphie" Irvine added.

"Come on Squall share with us" Zell insisted.

"None of your business!" I said with a mean look.

"Hey, calm down… no need to get angry!" he responded to my angry face.

"I see our friend here, is not the type to kiss and tell" Irvine said with a smile. I know it's a metaphor… but I couldn't help think that maybe he meant it… what if Rinoa was awake and told him? It made me nervous inside, but I only continued chewing as I tried my best not to show how nervous I was.

"I know you had little time to do it, but school sucks? It that the only thing you could think about?" I asked Zell in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, it sounded more cool in my mind, when I thought about it" Zell said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't going to say anything about it, but now that Squall mentioned it, really Zell? How old are you?" said Irvine before he laughed at Zell increasing embarrassment. I hardly prevented myself from smiling as I saw the reaction on Zell's face.

"I'll go now" I said as stood up holding my trey.

"Okay, see you later" Zell said.

"You're welcome to stop by at my room whenever you're bored or if you want to drink" Irvine said winking. (_I don't think I'll ever be that bored_)

I nodded before sneaking a look at Rinoa's direction, who seemed to have left when I was busy dodging Zell's integrations. I quickly turned around and walked away before they could notice that I was looking her way.

I throw the book on the floor as I was frustrated with it. I know it wasn't a hard subject for me, Guardian forces are one of those subjects that made sense to me and it never took a lot of concentration to understand. But my mind wasn't free to receive any kind of information at this point, no matter how easy it was. I looked to the direction of my pillow as I sat myself on the bed. I hesitantly grabbed it and hugged it (_snap out of it, squall you look like a girl in love!_) I ignored my mocking mind as I lay on my back and looked at the white ceiling. holding the pillow next to my face I sniffed it, trying hard to imagine Rinoa's toxicating scent on it. Somehow I could recall it so I closed my eyes imaging her in my arms, and I couldn't stop my mind from drifted even further. Fantasizing about her, and what I could do to her! It's a guilty pleasure that I recently discovered that I'm capable of.

I reached my hand and switch the little lamp on top of my nightstand off, sinking deeper into intimate thoughts about me and her together. Suddenly I was brought back to reality by the annoying ringing that oddly came from the room phone, the fact that it never rang before added to my surprise. I throw the pillow aside, feeling a little bit embarrassed by my… a second ago state. I quickly sat up on the bed, looking at the still ringing phone; somehow I thought it was judging me… I dismissed the thought as I grabbed the phone's headset to stop the annoying ringing. Holding it against my ear I said hello? No one answered but I could hear a heavy breathing coming the other side of the line.

"Who is it, I could hear you breathing" I said after a second of silence.

"…hmm, Squall could… you... please come to my… room?" the girl I was fantasizing about said.

"Why?" I simply said

"…just for a second… I… need you!" she replied. She needs me? what for?

With a surprised look on my face I said "what for?"

"Squall, don't be a meanie… please come!" then she hanged up, I held the phone handle and looked at it, what does she have in mind? Because this phone call…it seemed like it'll fit perfectly in one of my fantasies about her. I sat there for a minute, giving my red face enough time to return to normal.

I got up and walked to her room I knocked before I slowly opened the door, the room was dark and she was in her bed completely coved with her blanket. I walked into the room leaving the door open. She sat up as I came closer to her bed. I could see from the little light that came from the common room that she was smiling, thank God that she couldn't see my face, because she would then discover just how nervous I was (_more and more, Squall you prove to me that you a little girl!_) give me a break, you have to admit this whole thing is creepy, plus my naughty thoughts; that I was thinking about her a minute ago, is not helping.

She tapped the side of her bed with her hand, signing for me to sit down; I reluctantly sat on the edge of her bed looking at her.

"Thank you for coming" she whispered, before reaching and grabbing my hand and hugging it… pressing it against her chest, I was taken aback by her sudden move. At that moment million scenarios about what could happen next; crossed my mind, but what actually happened… surprised me.

* * *

Lol I'm sure whoever is reading is excited to know what will happen next, if you're, please review so I'll post the next chapter faster… I'm kidding… I have a general idea about the events of the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up next Friday.

If you have any remarks about this chapter, or the story in whole I welcome your reviews… good or bad I don't mind.

I'm 99% sure that most of you who read my story are girls, so I ask you this, do you see Squall… having perverted thoughts about Rinoa? For me I think all guys think this way about girls they like even if it's Squall… so tell me what you think.


	20. What it Feels Like to Kiss You!

Chapter 20

* * *

I like to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, Trev James, RavennaAngelline, Redcliffy1995, Nagia Heartilly, Cloud Zen and Crepusculo4ever…

Nagia Heartilly: you are helpful, your message at the end of last year, encouraged me to continue this story. Thank you so much.

As for me; I agree cloud Zen… guys are not as romantic as girls, but I believe when they truly fall in love, especially if it is first love… they could be, and I think they could never forget it.

As for fantasizing, it's a human thing, especially for men they can't be without it. And our cute Squall is not an exception.

Hope you enjoy this chapter…

* * *

Squall's POV

I don't know much about girls, but for us men it's difficult. Seeing someone you like, almost every minute of every day… so close and so personal, yet you can't be with that person, it is difficult. For me I never had that problem until she came. Turning my whole world upside down… she's an expert in that. I thought that I'm strong, that my willpower is great… but you proved me wrong. I can't remember how many times I wanted to kiss you and tell you how I feel about, Rinoa … but then I can't. Because I know if I put my heart out there it'll be broken again.

Again I don't know much about girls, but I thought I knew you. Innocent and cheerful, Rinoa… that's how I saw you. Amazed by the sudden turn of event, it's like looking at someone and seeing them in a completely different way. Never in a million years, would I think that; you are anything but innocent. But right now as I see her sitting there quietly on her bed holding my hand close to her heart… my head is going crazy. I'm having doubts in your image, the one I drew of you in my mind.

Is she inviting me to be with her? That the only explanation in my head right now. Maybe it's that fact that I was imagining myself with her a minute ago… maybe it's my teenage mind playing tricks on me… maybe it's the fact that I want her with all my heart and soul. I don't know, but one thing I know for sure… if she was actually coming on to me, then I wouldn't have hesitated for a second.

But much to my disappointment it wasn't.

"Thanks for coming" she whispered with I smile, then she hugged my hand. She was wearing a black tank top that showed a little bit of cleavage, my hand was held directly against her bare skin. So naturally I could slightly feel the soft consistency of her breast, which stimulated me even more. I held my breath as she did that, my mind was completely absent I was about to lean in and kiss her when she moved. She simply pushed herself back to her previous lying position, covered herself and closed her eyes.

My brain was in shock shouting 'what the fuck' I sat there in complete silence for a second, trying really hard to figure out what just happened.

"Excuse me!" I said a little too loud for the completely quiet situation.

"Hmm?" she replied without even moving, or opening her eyes. She looked like she was really comfortable and cozy. I was lost for words, I mean; how do I even start to ask. Sorry what are doing, I thought we were gonna have sex?

"My hand?" that was the only thing I managed to say.

"Can you, like lend me your hand till I fall asleep" she finally said after slightly opening her eyes.

"Rinoa, please explain" I said trying to pull my hand away. But she tighten her grip around it; pressing it hard against the upper half of her chest. My actions made her sit up again, without letting go of my hand.

"Listen, last night was great" she said and I raised my eyebrow in response, without saying anything.

"I mean it was the best sleep I had in years" she added, still in shock I didn't reply. Few second past as we looked at each other.

"How do I say it…?" she continued.

"Say it already" I said coldly. I was angry, because there nothing worse than, raising the hopes of a teenage boy and then crashing them like she did. A new thing that she just taught me.

"Last night when I slept in your arms… it felt like… like sleeping next to… my mother" she finally said, lifting the veil on this evil night.

"I remind you of your mother?" I said in a quiet tone, and she nodded. My instant reaction was to pull my hand away.

"Give me my hand you… you" I shouted trying to pull my hand. But she resisted.

"Please, Squall I miss my mom" she shouted back. It was dark but I could see that she was really upset. So again I gave in to her wishes and stopped.

"I'm not you mother" I said looking away.

"I know, but I felt so safe last night… it took me back to a more innocent time. When I was 5 and she would hug till I fall to sleep" she said, and I looked at her sad face, I wouldn't know what she's talking about… since I don't know what a mother is. But I know how I feel about her, and I know that I would do anything for her… even if I would torture myself for her to be happy.

"Okay, you can hold my hand" I said after a long sign. I can't believe I just said that.

"Thanks" she smiled, and then slowly laid back on her bed closing her eyes. I looked at her tiny little hands holding mine, so she is my innocent, Rinoa after all. All this time I was fighting my feelings for her, and I never ones wondered how she felt. Except for that vague poem she wrote I have no other clues. And now she's telling me that I remind her for her mother? I have no idea how interpret this. I sat there, trying so hard not to move, I wanted her to fall asleep quickly so I could leave. Every now and then I would look at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 10 minutes has passed, it wasn't comfortable but I tried my best to bear with it.

"Sorry, you're not comfortable" she suddenly whispered, just when I thought that it's safe to leave.

"Go to sleep already!" I said in an annoyed tone.

"If you don't mind my kicking, you can sleep here" she suggested whispering. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Excuse me?" I had to ask; clearly I didn't hear her right.

"Why not, it's not like the first time we do it" she simply said, like it's the most casual thing to say.

"Are you serious?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes I trust you, you're my best friend" she smiled. It wasn't the greatest answer to me. I mean, although I don't want us to happen I still secretly wish to be more than a friend to her.

She slowly moved to the periphery of her bed which was against the wall, still holding my hand she lifts the cover inviting me to lay down next to her. I hesitated not moving, but she applied a gentle pull on my hand. My mind went back to night when I did the same thing to her, but still it was a joke then, never thought that it will be reality one day. And I never thought that I'll agree.

I signed loudly as I slowly slid my body under the cover, feeling her warmth as she slid closer to me. My body was tense; I wasn't comfortable with this arrangement. I mean here I am again so close to my biggest desire and still I can't really touch her.

Lying on her side still hugging my hand she looked at me and said good night with a smile before closing her eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep but me I think it took me about an hour and half to finally surrender to sleep. Next morning I woke up first and tried to sneak out of bed without waking her, but I failed and it was an awkward morning for me.

During the next two weeks, every other night she would beg me to sleep in her bed, and when I wouldn't agree… she would sneak into my room and try to get into my bed. I don't know what to think about her anymore. Some nights I would truly believe that she's innocent and only wants to enjoy the same feeling that she felt when her mother was alive. But then again in other nights when I think about how tight she's holding on to me during her sleep… I don't know… but I think she's trying to seduce me.

And to add to it, our beds are so small. it is after all a single bed… a tiny bed and there's no way in hell that we could sleep without being completely pressed against each other… and as a young man I really don't recommend for 'fiends' to share such a bed… so that's another reason that lead me to the conclusion that she trying to seduce me. Still I would never act on it.

Some nights I would be lost in such thought and other nights I would play with her silky hair and smell it till I fall asleep. Waking up each morning to find her in my arms, although it troubled me deeply, still it was the greatest feeling in the world to see her face first thing in the morning.

My increasing frustration in the last two weeks, lead me to lack my room door before going to bed in the last two nights. I know it made her angry and she would treat me coldly the next morning …but I can't control myself any more. I desperately needed my space.

It's Saturday night, and I'm trying to stay away from the room, so as usual I went to the training center to clear my mind. I killed few monsters, but it didn't help. As I was walking near the secret area I remembered Irvine's invitation 2 weeks ago. I didn't like the taste of alcohol but I wanted to forget. So I decided to go and find him. When I reach his room, I signed before knocking on the door.

"Oh, it's you!" Irvine said as he opened the door. I gave him a dull look, not really knowing what say.

"Please come in, Zell is here" he said inviting me in.

"… How are you?" I managed to say as I walked in.

"I'm fine, this is my room" he pointed to the room on the left, as if to tell me to get in.

I walked into the room to find Zell sitting on the floor with cards laid down in front of him. He had a surprised look on his face when he saw me.

"Squall! How are you man?" Zell said as soon as I entered.

"I'm fine" I simply said as I sat on the desk's chair. Soon after, Irvine joined us holding a large bag of potato chips and half a dozen of bears. He opened the bag and added the chips into a bowl that was on the floor next to Zell.

"Want one" Irvine offered me a can, and I took it without saying anything. I quickly opened it and started to drink.

"What's wrong?" Zell asked picking up on my angry vibe.

"Nothing" I replied between sips.

"Well something seems wrong, you look extra Squally tonight" Zell commented in a lower voice than before. I gave him a glare before resuming my drinking.

"Why don't you join us, I was just beating the crap out of Zell… I took most of his level 3 cards" Irvine said. I thought what the hell, got nothing better to do, and maybe it will put my mind away from Rinoa.

"Alright" I said as joined them on the floor. We started to play and drink some more, and I think this time I got really drunk, because sometime along the 2 hours I spent there at Irvine's room, I found myself laughing even more each time, as I saw Zell's expression whenever I took a card from him. I can't deny it, it was fun we talked about stupid stuff like sports, music and Irvine talked a lot about the hottest girls in campus. Which is the best ass and the best breast and on and on. Not that I cared… but it really took my mind of my obsession with Rinoa. At some point when Zell was talking about a new move he read about in the king fighting magazine I felt really sleepy, not being able to stay up any more I decided to leave.

As I walk into the room I found myself smiling as I remember a dirty joke the Irvine told.

"Squall is smiling? Oh my God the sky must be falling outside" a cute voice said as I walked in.

"Hey, Rinoa you're still up?" I said in a strangely happy tone, as I realized Rinoa is sitting on her computer. I walked closer to her and rested my left palm on the table and my other hand on my hip.

"You've been drinking, right?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Nope" I replied with a smile.

"No you are, look at you… you can't even stand straight" she quickly said, I didn't reply only smiled.

"I told you squall, if you can't handle alcohol then you shouldn't drink!"

"Irvine insisted" I lied.

"I like that you're getting along with him, but please don't let him influence you… I like you more the way you are" _I like you? She likes me? _I rubbed my head in an attempt to clear the thoughts that was trying to interpret her words. I knew that I wasn't thinking straight, and that I may act in way that I'll regret in the morning. So I decided to call it a night.

"Okay, I'm going to bed" I turned around and started to walk to my room when I heard Rinoa scream "what the!" I turned around to make sure that she's okay, to find her still sitting on her computer clicking away.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked back to her.

"I don't know, my desktop is frozen and my antivirus is going crazy with messages about a virus" she replied not looking at me.

"What did you do?" I asked folding my arms.

"Nothing" she said innocently looking at me.

"Did you download any files, from unsecure source?"

"Hmm … yes" she said looking up.

"What did you download?" I asked

"I don't remember" she said looking back at her screen. How can she not remember? Is she trying to hide what she downloaded? Is it porn?

"Oh my God, Squall… what if I broke the computer?" she whined. I rolled my eyes at her stupid question as I stood behind her, leaning my upper body down to take a good look at the screen. I rested one of my hands on the table surface next to the keyboard and the other one on the backof Rinoa chair, glimpsing a look at her screen. I laughed as I saw the name of the file she downloaded.

"You downloaded a song illegally?" I said as I rotated the chair slightly to my direction, using my hand that was already resting into it.

"It's only one song!" she argued, looking up to me with a guilty look. Her cute expression made me smile.

"I don't care if you paid for the song or not" I say turning her back to face the screen; I lifted my hand that was on the back of the chair, and grabbed the mouse on the other side, so now it's like I was hugging her and the chair from the back. "You see these websites, they fool you by writing the word free, their files are actually viruses to infect you computer" I point at different things on the screen using the mouse pointer. I could see her head nod from the back as I speak.

"So what should I do now?" she asked trying to rotate the chair again to my direction, but she couldn't, since my chest now was pressing against the back of the chair as I've leaned in even further, when I was trying to use the mouse.

"First, I'll update your antivirus software, then kill the internet connection and try to kill all strange processes which are running in the background" I said every step as I was doing it. During which I had to lean in even closer to the screen, so now my head was in the angel between Rinoa's neck and shoulder.

"Then what?" she said when I stopped talking for few moment. What had distracted me then was the intoxicating smell of her hair. That have stimulated my short term memory… it's been 3 day since last I smelled it, realizing how much I missed her; I've decided not to lock my room tonight.

"Huh…then … I'll run the antivirus in the safe mode, like this and we wait for the results" I tried to explain.

"And, if you have to steal a song, at least make it a good song" I said as I tilted my head completely to face the side of her face. She turned in response facing me; she narrowed her eyes at my comment.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"It's a stupid song" I replied.

"I know it's kinda silly, but you have to admit it's really catchy" she replied.

"Written in the stars is a catchy song? You have a strange taste" I said smiling, and then I noticed that the scan was done. We both looked back at the screen.

As I was waiting for the computer to restart, without being aware of my action I took a deep breath smelling her hair for the last time. Unfortunately she noticed.

Turning suddenly to my side she said "did you just sniff my hair?" opening her eyes wide and raising her eyebrows. I held my breath in surprise… did this really happen? Or is it another side effect of drinking? I blinked a couple times to make sure that she was really there, and that I wasn't hallucinating. Realizing that she was actually there, still with a shocked look on her face I wondered how stupid are you, squall?

Turning to face her I quickly said "no I didn't" in all seriousness, trying so hard to sound believable.

"Oh my God, Squall I heard you!" she said in reaction to my obvious lie. I didn't know what to say. I was caught with my hands in the cookie jar… I was simply speechless. She looked at me, now smiling her eyes never leaving mine we just kept looking at each other.

"You're so cute" she whispered, and then she quickly planted a quick kiss on my lips. It took me some time to register what happened next. Without thinking I lost control. I leaned in closer to her, my right hand that was resting on the table was now wrapped around her waist lifting her from the chair, in attempt to close the gap between us. I closed my eyes and I finally did it, I kissed her. In shock of the sudden contact I didn't move my lips neither did she. Then my upper and lower lips started slowly to kiss her lower lip, and when I felt her slowly kissing my upper lip in response… it drove me over the edge and the kiss became intense as I quickly started to kiss every inch of her cute little lips.

Being caught in the moment I turned her around and pushed her against the wall pressing my body against her, still kissing her I held the back of her neck directing her face as I indulged more and more in the kiss. I wasn't thinking about it, I did it the same way I imagined myself doing it hundreds of times. But it felt a thousand time better than i expected.

Suddenly my brain took over pulling my lips and body away from her, still holding her cheeks in my hands I looked at her blushing face and said "I'm sorry" then I left her and quickly walked into my room and locked the door behind me.

* * *

Thanks for reading everybody, hope you liked it… if you liked the kiss please tell me so I would put more kisses in the next chapters :P


	21. Kiss Me Again

Hi everyone sorry for the delay, I intended for this chapter to be up a month ago, but I couldn't finish it, and then I went on a much needed 10 days vacation to Egypt, and when I came back my work schedule had changed so it took time to get used to it, but thankfully I managed to finish writing my longest chapter ever… it could have made 2 chapters but since you guys waited for a long time, you deserve this… so enjoy.

I wanna thank crepusculo4ever, RavennaAngelline, Trev James, HPfanPOTCfan, raindropflower, Nagia Heartilly, gdangel, Funk3y Fr3sh, rebelling princess rinoa and xoxo… happy that you guys like the kiss.

Someone said something about Squall saying 'cute' a lot, now that I think about it, you're right RavennaAngelline, it's not so Squall to say cute, and I promise he'll not say it again :)

One last thing I encourage everyone who doesn't know the song Creep by Radiohead to go and listen to it, it's mentioned in this chapter and listening to the song will help you understand more what I mean, plus it's a great song and one of my all time favorites.

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Squall's POV:

How could something taste so delicious? How could it be so seductive and enticing? I knew that I craved it for so long, but never thought that it's that good. I don't blame myself for falling in her trap, it was imposable to resist after she gave me the green light by kissing me first. But still I shouldn't have; now I have no way of solving this. I could never go back to the way things were, everything will change. And it's killing me that I might lose her.

I looked at the doorknob still partly covered with my hand. What did I do? I just left her out there and ran away? I should go back… I should apologize… I should explain my actions. But what will I say? And will I be able to control myself? After having a taste of heaven could I just stay still and not dare to have another taste?

I can't, not today… not in this state.

My hand finally took the repeated order from my brain to let go of the doorknob. I turned around and leaned at the locked door, slowly sliding down to meet the cold floor, I think I hit rock bottom with my actions tonight. Holding my head with both of my hands, I rubbed my strained eyes. I have broken all of my rules tonight. I've crossed a line in which there is no return.

I tried to listen in to know if she's still out there, I think I sat there for 30 minutes before finally deciding to carry my tired body to bed, as soon as I hit the mattress I fell asleep. The next morning I wake up early and left the room to avoid the inevitable scary end of us. I knew she would ask me what that kiss meant, and I have an answer that will only make her hate me.

I walked down the circular hallway not knowing where to go, it's Sunday and there's no classes to busy myself with. I found myself in front of the main elevator I walk in when the door opened and I pressed the second floor button. The silence in the elevator invited back my thoughts of last night; looking at the wall I could recall my crazy actions when I push her against wall in lust for feeling her body even more. I tapped my forehead in resistance, trying to stop it. But it didn't, it only sunk even deeper in the memory. I touched my lips as I could almost feel hers on them. The elevator door open and I was looking back at a group of girls who seemed puzzled by my state. I quickly gave them a cold look and walked pass them heading to the classroom.

I can't be in the room today, and I can't use the old lie of not remembering what happened because I'm drunk. As I sat down at my desk I powered up my computer, and I signed into my account. The internet access here is limited to studying related websites and few other websites including the email account, the Garden forum and YouTube. I opened my favorites list on YouTube as I waited for my messenger to login. Browsing through the songs I got a message from my messenger telling me that Rinoa has signed in. It's too late to block her; I think she already saw that I'm online. I opened the conversation window in anticipation of her to write something, because she always does that whenever she sees me online even if I'm sitting next to her. I remember ones she wrote 'what are you doing Mr. Grumpy?' when I was sitting next to her…that girl always bring a smile to my face. But this time she didn't write anything. Not that I would know what to write back but I was disappointed.

I closed the conversation window and went back to the songs list, my eyes caught the song Creep by Radiohead and it seemed so fitting to my state of emotions right now. I clicked on the song and leaned back on the seat as the song started to play.

Yeah, she's so fucking special for me…

When I was just about to sigh off… after losing all hope of her talking to me, I heard a beep announcing a received message. I maximized the window to see that it was from Rinoa.

"Where are Mr. Grumpy?"

I signed in relieve when I saw her message, so she doesn't completely hate me yet… I still have her as my Rinoa for at least this morning. I found myself smiling, as I remember her trying to explain to me who is Mr. Grumpy … she had called me that several times and I had to ask.

"…" I didn't reply, no matter how happy I am to see her still talking to me, still I don't know what to say to her.

"helloooooo, are you there?"

I touched the keyboard, my fingers almost tapping the letters y , e and s … but the song playing in my headset reminded me that I have nothing to offer her. I pulled my hand away and minimized her window.

1 minute later she sent me a nudge, I ignored it… another one followed then another and another, and I gave up on my failure plan of 'ignore her and she might give up'

"What?" I hit the keys hard in annoyance, not that she will know anyway.

"Squall, are you there?" I just said what? Of course I'm here… what a stupid thing to ask.

"Where are you?"

"Where else, in the classroom."

"Oh… "

"Listen, Selphie called me… we are all having breakfast together in the cafeteria, how about you join us."

"I don't want to."

"Please come."

"…"

"I'll wait for you…bye!"

Angelwings signed out…

What do you expect from me Rinoa? I treat you like shit; I can't commit to you, I'm the kind of person who walks out on you after kissing you… I don't understand what you want with a fucked up creep like me.

Rinoa's POV:

Oh my God, how can I look into his eyes, after that crazy kiss last night? I don't even know where I got the courage to kiss him first. The thing is when I looked at his guilty face after I caught him smelling my hair… he looked so adorable, trying so hard to lie about it. I couldn't resist it, his face was so red and his eyes were looking away. Hyne please help me I'm so crazy about this guy.

I hugged the photo that I printed of us in the trip and then kissed it several times. I looked at it one last time before putting it back in my nightstand drawer. I hit both of my cheeks thinking that I should stop blushing and I should get dressed everyone is waiting for us in the cafeteria.

I took out my favorite outfit, my ankle-length sky blue duster and its matching arm warmer, my black v-neck top and my denim mini skirt to go with it. I laid everything on the bed before running to bathroom for a quick shower.

I took one last glance at the mirror and then walked out of the room heading to the cafeteria. As I walked in I quickly saw everyone sitting on a table in the center of the dining area. I waved back at Selphie when she noticed me and waved. Standing in line to get my food I carefully inspected the table for Squall and I signed in disappointment when I couldn't find his face between my friends. I guess he really meant it when he said that he's not coming. While I waited for my turn to come I kept looking at the entrance, still hoping that he's late.

"What are you looking at?" a familiar voice asked, I looked to the source; which was the guy standing in line behind me to be surprised that it was Squall.

"You are here already!" I said with the biggest smile, he took one step forward and stood next to me.

"…"

"Sorry… I didn't… notice you." I said almost whispering as I noticed that he wasn't as excited as I am. I shifted my gaze forward in disappointment… he didn't even look straight at me, maybe I'm reading too much into it but I felt that he was cold toward me. We stood there in silence, looking at us now you would never imagine that we kissed last night.

Holding my tray I walk one step behind him, I didn't focus on the direction I was heading as I depended on Squall to guide me to our friends' table. Something bothered me about the way he acted, don't get me wrong I know it is Squall… that I'm dealing with. And I know that he needs time to comprehend what happened last night, and find a way to deal with it. But still it bothered me. It's like we are taking a step backward in our relationship.

"Rinoa? I said hi" Selphie said loud waving her hand, waking me from my thoughts.

"Oh… hi Selphie!"

"Come I saved you a seat next to me, Squall you can sit next to the boys." she tapped the seat next to her as she talked, I did as I was told and sat down, I put my tray on the table as I watched Squall pulling a chair across me next to Irvine.

"What's wrong?" Selphie whispered as I sat next to her, I shook my head with a fake smile. "Are you sure, you look upset." she asked again. "I'm fine." tried to sound believable this time. I heard Irvine laugh so I looked to his direction across the table from me. He was looking over his shoulder.

"Man you can't simply say she's not hot, look at those curves." he started to say then looked at Squall. Are they talking about a girl? I quickly looked at the direction Irvine was looking searching for the curvy girl. My eyes shifted between several girls that were nearby, none of which matched Irvine description. I looked back at him to get more clues.

Him and Zell where talking in a low voice I couldn't understand what they were saying. So I turned my face to Selphie next to me, I rolled my eyes at their direction asking, she shrugged her shoulders at me, obviously she was confused too. I looked at Squall who was sitting to the right side of Irvine; he was taking a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich when Irvine elbowed him.

"What?" he shouted in response, turning his head to the right where Irvine was

"You didn't even look, quick before she leaves!" Irvine said smirking; he pointed his head to her direction. I looked to see a girl standing directly behind Squall, she had long blond hair which she let down to reach the lower half of her back, she had big eyes couldn't make the color out. She was wearing a tight v-neck tank top which showed her at least D cup beasts and her tiny waist and a tight mini-skirt also showing her round big buttock. The girl was the definition of curvy. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous of her, the girl was definitely hot. Me I was almost wearing the same thing under my blue duster, but it didn't look as good on me as it looked on her.

"Wow, she's a sexier version of Quistis." I heard Selphie say. I shifted my gaze between my friends who where all looking at the girl, I even caught Squall looking at her briefly before returning to his food. I looked back at the girl to see one of her friends looking at us.

"Yikes, everyone quickly look away… her friend saw us!" I quickly said looking at my blue duster's buttons, I played with it trying to look like I was adjusting the buttons, everyone else tried to busy themselves with whatever was in front of them, except Squall who kept eating his food.

"She must think we're a bunch of freaks." Selphie said.

"So what do you think?" Irvine elbowed Squall again.

"She's okay." squall responded without looking past his food.

"Just okay? Are you out of you mind." Zell said with a puzzled expression.

"Did you forget to wear your glasses today, Squall she's the hottest girl in school!" Selphie commented. And Irvine smirked at her comment.

"I've seen better." he finally explained.

"Where?" Zell said

"Hey, don't forget Squall owns Shiva." Irvine said

"man, Shiva is defiantly hotter; she's every boy's fantasy." Zell added

"Yeah when, you gonna lead her to me?" Irvine asked, leaning his right arm on Squall's shoulder. Squall gave him a glare but the cowboy ignored it.

"Rinoa took her a month ago and never gave her back." Squall replied pushing Irvine's arm off him.

"You never asked, so I thought you don't want her back." I said folding my arms.

"If Squall doesn't want her, I call dips." Irvine quickly said

"So unfair… why not share." Zell said angrily

"Relax both of you, I do want her back."

"Stupid Garden! They give me an ugly GF like Ramuhand give a sexy goddess like Shiva to Squall.**" **Zell mumbled as he folded his arm.

"Well, life is unfair." Squall smirked at Zell "and whenever you have a chance, give me back my goddess GF, Rinoa." he told me.

"Okay meanie!" I replied giving him a mean look and everyone laughed, except Squall.

"You're no fun, Squall." Selphie commented.

"Oh, you should've seen him yesterday!" Irvine said.

"Yeah, when this guy drinks… he's a different person." Zell confirmed Irvine's statement. And last night event quickly came back to me; I blushed as I remembered the way he held me against the wall and the way we kissed. I looked at Squall and he had the same cold expression he had when I met him half an hour ago in the breakfast line. I quickly lift my coffee cup and took a sip trying to hide my red face.

"Hey, why don't we all go out today?" Selphie suggested.

"What you have in mind?" Irvine asked.

"Let's go the movies!" she replied.

"I don't think there's a movie theater in Balamb." Zell said.

"Well, there's one in Timber… me and Irvine went last week."

"I'm in." Zell said with excitement.

"You really want to go, babe?" Irvine asked Selphie, who nodded happily

"Then to the movies it is!" Irvine added with a creepy wink.

"Rinoa, what you think?" Selphie asked as she faced me. I put my coffee cup down and glanced at Squall, he seemed not interested in the offer.

"Okay… I'll go." I thought it beats staying here and being mistreated by Squall.

"Yayyyyy." Selphie clapped "Squall you're invited too!" she added pointing a finger at him. _Huh good luck with that_!))

"Not interested." he said without looking at her. (_Predictable_!)

"C'mon Squall… you must come so I could see the fun you!" Selphie responded quickly, ignoring the fact the he had turned her down coldly a moment ago.

"No thanks!" again not looking at her.

I looked at Selphie waiting to see her reaction. She simply gave Irvine a look; as in please convince him to come and he nodded getting what she meant.

"Squall, you have to come, I heard this new horror movie has full frontal nudity." Irvine whispered to Squall winking, Squall gave him a dull look seeming still not interested in going to see naked women.

"Irvine kennis, I told last time we're not seeing that movie!" Selphie scolded him, and he lowered his head in disappointment. Soon after it was Zell's turn to try and convince Squall, moments later everyone else jumped in trying to persuade him, saying thing like… it won't be the same without you, or please it will be fun and shit like that. I didn't say anything as I already had my fair share of disappointment from him today, and I wasn't ready to embarrass myself any further.

He quickly glanced my way. I don't know how to interpret it. Maybe he was signaling me for help or maybe he was asking for my opinion… or maybe he was wondering why I didn't join my friends in their pleading… I don't know… but that look…it gave me hope and soften my heart toward him. Maybe… just maybe all he needs is time. Without my permission and before I could approve it, my lips smiled at him. And he nodded; it was one of those moments that removed my doubts in his feelings toward me. It felt like without me even asking, he agreed… just for me; he is willing to come with us and tolerate my friends, just for me.

Selphie gave us all a joyful Yay throwing her arms in the air then she started to jump around the table in excitement, and everyone except Irvine pretended that we don't know her.

An hour later, we were boarding the train that would take us to Timber city. Selphie, if possible seem extra cheerful about it. She was making a big deal about getting into the train first, jumping around begging Irvine to let her into the inner portion of the train. She raced through the inner narrow hallway of the train and fixated herself in front of the window, looking out and yelling let's move c'mon let's gooooooooo, while trying hard to shake the body of the train into moving. And when it started to move the childish girl started to sing

"Train, train take us away, far away, to the future we will go, where it leads no one knows."

I couldn't help laugh at her; she was like a child waiting for a toys store to open. I remember her ones saying that she loves trains, but the word love in Selphie's condition doesn't come close to describing what I'm witnessing here.

Holding my stomach and coving my mouth while laughing I looked at Squall, he was leaning his back against the large window, he had his arm crossed against his chest and didn't seem to give Selphie's over enthusiasm much interest. He seem deep into thought about something, his eyes were unfocused looking particularly at nothing, he didn't even notice when I walked closer to him and leaned on the same window. I found it fun to copy the position of his body, the way this right heel was up against the wall, and how his head is slightly facing downward. With a smile on my face I tried to watch him with the periphery of my eyes while keeping my copying of him. He lift his right arm and brushed some hair form his face pulling it to the back, so I did the same trying hard to move with him at the same pace. Its then that he first noticed what I was doing. He turned his head slowly to his right to face me, and I did the same except I turned to the left, and I tried to do it in the same slow kinda cold way he did. I was still smiling trying to hold my laugh and he looked indifferent.

"I know-" he started to say in his 'mature' calm tone that he sometime uses to scold me about something wrong I did

"What you doing!" I guessed what he was going to say and cut him off, continuing his sentence.

"Oh Rinoa, pl-"

"Please grow up!" also trying to mimic his calm sarcastic tone, while holding my laugh in

"W-"

"Whatever!" I didn't even had to guess I knew what he was going to say.

He gave me a dull look and quickly moved his right hand and pushed me away. I was laughing before he did that but slowly my laugh died out as a tingling sensation traveled from where his hand touched my bare shoulder to my heart, which in return made my heart beat faster. His brief insignificant touch reminded me of our kiss. Something like this wouldn't have affected me much before, but after last night kiss everything changed, it's like my body is expecting that every touch could lead to that same euphoric exhilarating moment.

My right hand held my left shoulder where he touched me and I leaned against the wall in front of him, I looked directly at him and he was looking at the floor. His face is as handsome as ever, his bangs falling in front of his eyes partly coving them as his head was slightly facing downward. Every curve, up and down of his face looked kissable and delicious, I can barely believe that I was kissing him last night. And I couldn't believe how much I wanted to kiss him now. I think he noticed my staring as his eyes suddenly looked at me. Being slightly startled by his sudden look when I was indulging my eyes with his features I tried to suppress my blush. Thankfully at the moment the hallway went dark as the train had obviously went into the under-water tunnel connecting Balamb city and Timber city.

Still in the slightly dark hallway, which was lit by singledim wall lamp at the far end of the hallway, still I could see his cold steel blue eye looking straight at me. By that time everyone else had already went into the cabin as they know that you can't see anything when you enter the tunnel. So there we were standing alone in a poorly lit almost romantic narrow hallway, having a silent staring contest. I felt butterflies in the tip of my stomach I could feel the tension and anticipation of being alone with him again for the first time after the kiss. And it was such an appropriate situation for our second kiss, certainly I wanted it, my body and my lips almost craved it, to be again in beautiful union with his lips, its paradise and almost … just almost to die for.

I smiled at him signaling the ok for him to kiss me and praying hard that he gets it, and quickly act on it before anyone come. He kept looking for a second, his hair partly obstructing my clear view of his eyes which didn't have that cold look anymore, instead his eyes seemed kind and… loving? For a moment, just for a moment and then he suddenly… looked away turning his face to the left side. My hopes had melted with his unexpected rejection, it was disappointing… I know that he didn't actually reject me, it's not like I said please kiss me and he said no… but I don't know why it felt that way.

"…we should go inside, too." he simply said before leading the way to the room, where everyone was. I slowly push myself off the wall I was leaning against and fallowed him as he entered the room.

As I entered I was greeted by one happy Zell jumping on the big purple sofa and two giggling love birds sitting suspiciously close to each other on the bed.

"I'm glad you're so excited, Zell." Squall sarcastically said

"Man, this is so cool and comfortable." he replied ignoring Squall comment.

"You're like a child, excited by anything!" Irvine said siding with Squall, on the fact the Zell was over excited by a nicely decorated room and a sofa.

"Really? You didn't say anything when Selphie was losing her mind over being on a train." Zell said smirking.

"Cause when Selphie does it, it's cute… but you, it's just creepy." Irvine replied and me and Selphie laughed. Squall just walk over to the big sofa and sat down, after I was done laughing I followed and sat on the other side next to Zell.

"All joking aside, do you guys know much about Timber history?" Zell said after Selphie was done giggling, which took an incredibly and ridiculously long time.

"I know little, I've been paying more attention in history class, since it seemed interesting." I said pressing a finger against my chin, trying to recall last week history lesson.

"Zell, please this isn't a teaching trip!" Irvine protested.

"No, please tell us." Selphie said while trying to hold her laugh and elbowing Irvine at the same time, who replied by putting his arm around her neck and stopping his protest.

"Okay, Timber used to be a country surrounded by deep forests, but 17 years ago Galbadia invaded. Timber fell quite easily to Galbadia, so now Timber is under Galbadia occupation. I heard that there are many resistance factions in Timber both large and small." He said quickly like his is proud of the fact that he knows this information.

"…and?" Squall asked when Zell didn't say anymore for a while.

"That's all I know." Zell said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"…thank you Mr. Know-it-all Zell." again Squall sarcastically said. I don't know why he keeps picking on Zell.

"Hey, no problem man!" Zell said happily and we all exploded in laughter even Squall. I don't know if he didn't understand that Squall was making fun of him or if he figured he just ignore him.

Soon after; a voice talked through the speakerphone of the train, announcing our soon arrival to Timber city. Selphie removed Irvine arm and went outside and I followed her, we looked through the window and watch the beautiful city come closer and closer into our sight. Soon we were in the heart of Timber city. When the train came to a complete stop, Selphie had a disappointed look on her face.

"Cheer up Selph! We are still taking the train back to Balamb!" I reminded her, figured that was the cause of her sad face.

"Yeah right! Thanks Rin!" she said looking excited again. At that moment the boys joined us and we exited the train.

Timber city… it's not my first visit to Timber I've experienced the beautiful city many times before and it had a certain charm to it. It's a busy city being the connecting point between Balamb, Deling and Dollet city but still it is a calm intimate city. And now that I know much more about this proud place it only made it more attractive to me, I could honestly say that it's my favorite place in the world.

Selphie and Irvine were telling Zell about their previous visit to the city, where they went and what they ate and stuff I wasn't paying much attention as I was busy taking in the sound, smell and sights of the great city. Walking behind the group and looking at the unique building style, Squall was walking next to me… of course in complete silence. After 15 minutes of walking we arrived at the movie theater. Just like the rest of the city buildings… it was relatively an old stone building, the walls had this dark dusty look on its red outer stone wall , which I think is a result of being in close range to many train stations for many years, it's looked good it gave it age and history which was appealing to me.

* * *

(Author note: hi, how are you liking the chapter so far? sorry for the interruption but I wanted to clear something out. I'm not sure but I think in movie theaters in US, you can sit wherever you want. But where I'm from, they show you a seating chart and you select your seats and it's printed on the ticket, so it is the same here in the chapter)

* * *

"Rin, why don't you and Squall go in and buy us some snacks, while we buy the tickets." Selphie said then she winked at me, I nodded then looked back at the quiet man standing behind me he nodded and we walked together. I didn't know what movie they will pick but certainly Selphie had the same taste as me so I wasn't too worried about them picking a stupid action movie.

Standing in line again today with him not talking to me, brought back my morning disappointment in his coldness toward me. I turned my face and looked him, indifferent as always, oh what I'll pay to get into that stupid mind of his.

"Hello, can I have three large popcorns and 5 colas please." I gave the guy in the snack stand our order, and started to tap my fingers on the counter as I waited for him to prepare it. I figured us girls could share our popcorn with our boys (_Yeah, right he is yours_!), while Zell, with his big appetite should have one alone.

One minute later our order was ready and the rest of the gang had joined us. Irvine took his and Selphie's drinks and leaded the way of the theater where our chosen movie will screen I carried one of the large popcorn and my cola following the rest, Selphie walked beside me with her large popcorn linking her arm around mine.

"Careful, I'll spill my cola!" I told her, when she grabbed my arm.

"Tee-hee, here's your ticket… you can thank me later." I gave her a confused look, my two hands are occupied how the hell I'm gonna take it.

"No worries, I'll give yours to Squall." she said sticking her tongue out, the she let go of my arm and ran ahead to Squall who was walking next to Irvine. I know Selphie is my best friend and all but sometimes she can be really… hmm what's the word…? stupid!

The boys gave the guy behind the podium our tickets and the he lead the way to our seats. The theater was rectangular shaped but it was big around 50 seats, he walked to the 3rd row from the big screen and pointed at the first 3 seats in the middle row.

"The first three tickets are here." said the guy whom his daily job is to show people where they sit in the cinema. And quickly Zell took the inner seat, followed by Irvine putting his and Selphie's drink in the cup holder.

"What about us?" I asked, when I noticed there's no places left for me and Squall.

"The two remaining tickets are in the back." the ticket guy said, pointing to the back. I handed the large popcorn to Squall saying "hold this for a second" and I pull Selphie aside by her hand.

"What going on?" I asked confused

"Tee-hee you can thank me later." said an excited Selphie

"Thank you for what?"

"I thought you and Mr. Grumpy would enjoy the movie alone." she explained, and I thought about it for a second… I didn't totally hate the idea of being alone with him in a dark room watching a hopefully romantic movie… wait I love it, cross the previous thought about Selphie being stupid, she is genius.

"Okay." I said smiling to her and we stepped back to where Squall was still standing.

"Sorry Squall, but the three of us like to sit closer to the screen, and I don't think you two should suffer for that, so I choose yours in the back." Selphie tried to explain the situation to Squall, obviously lying about the reason.

"Whatever." she said to her reasoning and then looked back to the tickets man "lead the way" so the guy started to walk up the aisle that separates the middle row of seats and the left row. He walked up the small steps and we followed till we reached the very last row in the middle section.

"Those are you seats." he pointed at the first 2 seats next to the aisle. And squall pull out some change and tipped the guy for his trouble. I looked at him when the guy left "so which do you want" giving him a choice.

"Just sit where you want." he replied sounding annoyed. I gave him a smile and took the inner seat putting my cola in the cup holder, then he handed me back my popcorn and sat himself.

"Your friend is just..." he started to say then took a sip of his cola.

"What?"

"You think I don't know what she's doing?" he said as he took some popcorn form the large box on my lap, and then tossed a few into his mouth.

"What...? She's considerate, everyone know that it's better to watch a movie in the back." I played Selphie's lie

"Yeah, right!" he said sarcastically then took another fistful of popcorn and started to stuff some of it into his mouth. I watched closely, it was amusing to me the way he was eating I never seen him so … normal, I don't know maybe it's a boy thing, putting in mind that I never seen him eat popcorn before.

Putting that aside, I know what he meant… it's obvious that she choose our seat to give us privacy so that maybe… in a romantic surroundings with the light out and no one to watch maybe things will happen. She knows how frustrated I was with him, I complained about his coldness toward me and his lack of 'initiative' many times. It's just a friend looking out for her friend.

At that moment the light suddenly dimed out completely in the theatre, and the big screen lit up showing a Timber magazine commercial, the light from the screen gave enough light so that I could see where the popcorn box in my lap as I took one popcorn and slowly put it in my mouth, it was hard to swallow it… my mouth was dry I was nervous; for the second time I was alone with him today, and I say alone cause the movie theater was empty, except for the few couples who were sitting here and there and our friend where was no one else. And the 3 rows in front of us were empty… this with the darkness gave us enough privacy.

I reached for my cola as the popcorn was too salty for my taste, obviously Squall found it just fine as he continued every now and then to reach out his arm over the armrest between us and grab fistful. And every now the then our elbows and forearms touches when he did that, the first time I pulled my arm away giving him space but later I didn't move, on the contrary I slid my elbow more to his side when I found the continuous touching to be… good. And rather than watching the movie which had start 5 minute ago, I was watching him with the periphery of my eyes, he was eating and giving his full attention to the beginning of the movie.

When I finally gave the movie my attention I noticed that it was an old movie seeing the quality of the picture. It was also somewhat a period movie as the first few scenes took place at the great Centra city of the Centra Empire 4000 years ago. An old tavern in which two men are drinking and talk about a bounty put on a woman, a sorceress to be exact.

Then the movie goes on describing the life of an upper class young lady, she was dearly loved by her father a prestigious man in the town council. Then there's maids talking in the kitchen, spreading rumors about witnessing the young lady of the castle performing dark evil magic.

The young lady's personal maid secretly deliver a long waited letter, it was a love letter from one of the castle guards to her young lady. Obviously she's having an affair with the help; surly daddy won't like it I thought as reached for more popcorn, not looking where my head was going. I didn't feel the rough texture of the popcorn as I reach into the box; instead I felt what I deem to be the soft texture of his hand. Electricity traveled through as I quickly look at what I was holding. My whole hand wrapped around two fingers of his and his forearm pressed against mine; I shifted my gaze up to him looking for clues on how to precede now.

He was looking at my hand and his, then he looked at me… his face lit up slightly by the light projecting from the big screen, he had the soft caring look on his face again. We stayed like this for a couple of seconds looking at each other and ignoring the movie. I wondered when he'll pull off his hands from mine. It will be any second now, in fear of losing this great feeling I found myself squeezing his hand slightly and he replied by looking back at our hands. His mouth was slightly open like he was going to say something but stopped when I squeezed his hand, a second later his eyes met mine again, and I could see it in his eyes… his going to ruin this moment, and I won't have it… I'll not allow it.

"Rinoa…" she said softly

"Well, let's continue watching." I said as I turned my face back to screen.

"But… my hand." he said, while pulling.

"Nah you don't need it, the popcorn is not that good anyway." I said as I grabbed the box with my free hand and put it on the floor, and then I smoothed out my clothes and held his hand tightly with both of my hands. I kept looking at the screen not really focusing on the event of the movie but think what his reaction will be. He didn't say anything for sometime but I could still feel that he was looking at me, reluctantly I slowly turned his way to confirm my feeling, and he was in fact looking.

"You don't like the movie?" I said ignoring the elephant in the room. He responded by raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe you don't get it." I looked back at the screen; pointing with my head at male actor "you see this guy is in love with the witch-" I was interrupted by a quick and a sudden movement. In a flesh my upper half was leaning over his side, one elbow is now resting on his thigh while the other was on the armrest, my face was inches away from his chest, and our hands was close to his right shoulder.

Moments later I've realized what have happened, apparently he suddenly held into my hand and pulled, trying to get my attention but I think he pulled harder than intended which resulted in this situation. Then his free hand held my chin and tilted my head so I could meet his eyes. Cold as dead his eyes were looking at me, I swallowed nervously knowing that it is a bad sign. He signed loudly and I closed my eyes for a second as I felt his breath brushing on my face.

"Rinoa, what are you doing?" he finally asked.

"I..I'm n-not doing anything." I whispered in fear more than anything. I wasn't afraid of him, it's not like he will hit me or something…I was scared of rejection. Of what he might do next, which will surly break my heart.

I think he noticed my fear cause moments later his expression soften. He kept looking at me studying my eyes, maybe he was trying to read my mind… maybe he was thinking of what to say next I don't know, but one thing I know; no matter what he say or how harsh he rejects me… I can't stop loving those eyes.

"Don't… do this…" he whispered as he slowly leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes I could now feel his breathe as he talked brush against my lips. I wanted to focus on what his was saying but the extremely close proximity and the need to feel him again clouded my mind. I could only hear my mind as it was screaming kiss him, kiss him now!

"Do what?" I finally said, then licked my lips.

"Don't… seduce me." I barely heard it as his voice was so low, and before I could respond he closed the 10 cm gap between our lips. It was as sweet as I vividly remembered it from yesterday, soft and silky his lips felt against mine. knowing that this moment will end eventually I tried to make the most of it and before knowing it the kiss changed for slow and soft to fast and intense. I was kissing and biting his lower lip as he was kissing my upper lip. Still I wanted to feel him more so one of my hands which was holding into his leather jacket, traveled up his neck, I was surprised by how soft his hair was playing with it was an added enjoyment to me, I push his head in to deepen the kiss, and he responded by wrapping his arms behind my back and pulled me closer. Without knowing how; my tongue started to lick his lip where I was kissing, which was some kind of an invitation to him as he gently pushed his tongue into my mouth.

People I can't stress enough on the fact that I was in heaven if I known that it be that good to kiss him I would have done it earlier, much earlier maybe in the elevator where I first met him. Hmm kissing him in the elevator that an intriguing thought, anyway back to the kiss… you know how people say that you see stars, well I never believed it up until now… stars were shining all around us in that dark theater, sparkling real clear to me even though my eyes where closed throughout the kiss.

I don't know exactly how much time it's been since we started kissing, for me it was only a brief moment of pure pleasure, in which I realized what living is all about. Suddenly Squall's hands which were holding my back, moved to the front… and I genuinely thought that he will try to feel my breasts, honestly at that moment I didn't mind but that wasn't that case. As fast as he moved his hands, he pushed me away… what does it feel like to suddenly stop doing something that good? Well it feels like…all life support have ceased.

I hit the back of my chair hard and just when I was ready to open my mouth in protest I noticed… the dark theater was no longer… dark and the speaker above Squall head was silent, actually none of the theater speakers were working. I looked to the screen and saw that it was off. And just in front of it sits three cheerful friends watching us, with big smirks on their happy faces. I looked to Squall for guidance and I saw him sliding down on his chair trying to hide his red face from their curious eyes, needless to say I did the same. When we were out of their view I looked at Squall, one hand was rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"Squall I'm-" I wanted to apologize I don't know why, I felt like I'm the cause of his embarrassment.

"Don't… just don't say anything!" he said bluntly.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review if you liked the chapter, and tell me what you think about this kiss, cause sometimes I feel like I can't get the image that I have in my head properly described in writing.


End file.
